Come back to me
by PJORiptide
Summary: Percy becomes a Knight and has fallen for Annabeth and vise versa. Kronos has declared war against England. The kingdom is in trouble, seems like you can't trust anyone anymore. Percy and Annabeth keep being pushed farther and farther apart because of war. Deaths. Love. Lies. Hearts broken. Rated T for swearing.
1. Knight

_Come back to me_

 **This story is my second one, I erased the other one because it wasn't my best work I've done. I just need to remind you that this story is rated T for swearing words. I hope you enjoy this story beginning to the end. It is my pleasure to present to you "Come back to me". -Clap Clap Clap-**

Chapter 1:

I run through the garden and look behind me Percy comes and tackles me into the field of grass,

"Hey that's cheating! Percy you were suppose to count and I hide!" I said frowning. He shrugged and grinned.

"Guess I changed my mind" he said in his 11 year old voice.

"What do you want to play now?" I said, Percy helped me up from the ground

"Well my 12th birthday is coming up we should see what my dad has planned" he said as we walked back to the castle. Percy has been my best friend since 5 years old and we've done everything together. He helped me on everything, when my mom, Athena died from a illness. My dad Fredrick married someone else, Susan. She's alright just not my mom. In one week after Percy's birthday I'm also turning twelve. My dad has these big balls planned and this year I don't feel like having a ball for my birthday just a good relaxing day maybe with a cake and presents, but no ball.

"Hey did you hear what I said?" Percy said snapping his fingers in my face. I shook my head out of my thoughts, "Yeah, cool"

"You think me leaving is cool?" Percy said hurt. My eyes widened.

"Leaving?!" I said. He then started to laugh really hard.

"Oh, man! You should've seen the look on your face!" He said still laughing. I punched his shoulder and he stopped.

"Ow! Hey it was funny!" He said with one last laugh.

"No, wait you're really leaving?" I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, my dad and I enjoy helping around the castle" he said and started walking on front steps of the castle I looked at him, "and I enjoy playing with you everyday" he said, that made me smile.

"We should get going" He said and fixed his suit and walked in and I followed.

Poseidon stood there with his suit and smiled when seeing his son and me walk in.

"Why Percy, Nice to see you" he smiled and patted Percy's head. Poseidon turned to me, "Princess" he bowed. Poseidon looked just like Percy, sea green eyes and Raven hair. I always admired Poseidon for being there for Percy, he always was there for me as well. My dad never really got the time, but we have fun when he isn't doing work on Fridays and Saturdays. Percy smiled, "Hey, come on. Princess do you want to help me or do you have things to do?" Percy said holding out his hand.

 **(A/N so guys that was just an intro of their childhood, now I'm going to skip a few years)**

6 years later

"Happy Birthday!" Percy yelled with his hands in the air. Everyone around me clapped. I smiled. My 18th birthday was going great. Percy hugged me and smiled.

"18, How does it feel?" Percy grinned. I sighed.

"Honestly it's amazing" I smiled.

"Sweetie, I have something for you" My dad said with Susan's arms around my dad's waist smiling. My dad reached for his present and it the wrapper was the color Gray. I smiled and then I opened it. It was a picture framed with me as a baby and my mom holding me in her arms, tears came running down my face and my dad wrapped his arms around me while I cried not of sadness, but of joy seeing something to remember my mom by.

0o0o0o0o0

After the party everyone went back to their business, they still kept wishing me happy birthday when I passed by them I just nodded my head. I went to go look out for Percy. I soon spotted him he was talking to Chiron, The head trainer for our Knights. Percy kept nodding his head and then bowed leaving off. He turned to me signaling me to follow. We went into the forest and went to our secret place when we were little. The Old House. It was where we always met when we had something to tell the other or when we had a rough time and we needed to calm down. The house was all broken before we came, it had rotten dark wood and broken windows and inside it was filled with old furniture. We did a little cleaning up and it looked better than it was, the wood was a bit cleaner and the furniture was very clean, thanks to Percy.  
I walked up to the house and he stood there one leg crossed the other, he looked up and smiled. His sea green eyes looked beautiful and his hair was all messy. Wait? What am I saying? He's my best friend!

"Took you long enough" he smirked coming over to me. My heart beat faster. He grabbed my arm.

"How was your day?" He said as we walked in the house.

"Good" I said.

"Good?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah.."

"No, Awsome?Great? Nothing?" He said while turning on the boiler. I shook my head.

"Wow, lifeless much" he grinned. I smiled. He made two cups of coffee and brought it over to me. I thanked him and he shrugged.  
We sat there in silence for a moment while he kept sipping his coffee, which was getting annoying.

"Will you stop that!" I snapped, he smirked and placed his coffee on the table.

"Snappy are we" he grinned.

"Y-You keep sipping that coffee like, you don't have teeth!" I said. He laughed. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! You keep doing that, geez" he said rubbing his shoulder. Then his face went serious. He sighed running his hands through his hair, "I have great news" he said. I turned to him.

"What is it?"

"So, you saw me talking to Chiron right? Well, he was asking me to become a knight, well I'm a beginner actually" he said. I stared at him, Knight? War? could die.

"What? A k-knight?" I said, he smiled. I hugged him, "That's great, I'm happy for you" I said forcing a smile. He returned the hug.

"I start training tomorrow and we'll see where it goes"

"Think I can come watch?" I said bring my lip.

"Of course" he smiled we grabbed my hand. I realized how close our faces were from each other. I got up quickly and laughed.

"We should get going, our parents may be wondering where we are" I opening the door.

"Yeah you're right" He said getting up putting the coffee cups in the sink.

"Aren't I always" I smirked. Our faces were close. So close. We could've kissed. Am I in Love? Oh shit. What am I saying? Snap out of it Annabeth.

We walked into the palace and looked at each other forgetting that moment never happened. Chiron came over to Percy, he bowed at me," Princess, I'm sorry but I need to borrow Percy for something" he said. I nodded.

"It's okay, bye Perce" I said and walked all the way to my room where my book awaits.

 **Percy POV:**

That moment. The moment where we were so close. What would've happened then if they were much closer? Would they Avoid each other if my feelings got in the way of our friendship? No, I couldn't let that happen I just have to ignore my feelings for her, just so they could continue to talk to each other.

"You're not listening are you?" Chiron said looking at me while walking out of the castle.

"I'm sorry sir" I said.

"It's fine, I was just saying that tomorrow training will start early in the morning. Maybe after you eat breakfast, then come to training straight after that" He said, looking out into the fields.

'Okay sir, but where do I get my weapon?" I said looking up at him, squinting my eyes because of the sun.

"Yes, that's why I needed you to chose out which sword or dagger best fits you" He said as we walked upon a small brown cabin. He opened the cabin door, it flew open in a second.

"So, This is the blacksmith, his name is Nico. Sells almost anything you can think of" Chiron said as he entered the cabin.

"Anything?"

"Anything" said someone said from behind the counter. I turned as I closed the door. The guy, about his age, stood there. He had curly hair with a grin on his face.

"Nico, nice to meet you. You are?" He said taking his hand out.

"Percy, Nice to meet you as well" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey Chiron, Nice to see you again, New Knight?" Nico asked putting away some scrolls.

"Yes, we are looking for a good sword for him" he said tapping on the counter.

"Ah yes! A sword. Hold on a moment" He said going into a room and bringing out a bag. He opened the bag and there was tons of swords and other weapons.

"Choose young one" Nico said, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm 18" I said. He smiled.

"So am I and Chiron here still calls me that" He says, "Now choose" I looked at them, some were bronze and some were new. I picked up one and it felt heavy. I took one swing, but not comfortable. I looked at one that glowed in my eye.

"That's Riptide, we just got it last week" Nico said. I swung it and it felt, right. I did many swings and I couldn't stop.

"Woah, looks like that was made just for you" Nico grinned stepping back a little. I swinged it one last time and smiled.

"This is the one" I said. Chiron smiled. Nico handed me a sword holster.

"How much will that be Young one?" Chiron said taking out a bag of drachmas.

"7 drachmas" Nico said taking out a small box of drachmas. Chiron handed him the drachmas and we left.

"Hey, your swings you almost broke my things" Nico grinned. I smiled and I left with Riptide.

* * *

It was dark and I headed back to the palace after a few swings with Riptide. I ran to the stairs and saw my cousin Thaila at the front door of my room. Thaila was my cousin, she came to move in with me and my dad after her parents died. Their kingdom has been very sad, they've all been placed in different locations until Thaila finds someone to marry and become queen. Jason, her younger brother is next in the throne if Thaila dies and doesn't have kids, but I doubt he'll get a chance to be king because you wouldn't want to mess with Thaila.

"Hey kelp head" She grinned leaning on a wall.

"Pine cone face" I grinned back opening my door.

"Where were you today? Annabeth told me you went with Chiron and that he offered you to become a knight" She said walking in my room and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, went out to get-"

"A new sword" She said pointing at my waist.

"Yeah, it's called Riptide" I said putting it next to my bed.

"So you named your sword, yeah the still same Percy I know" She sighed and grinned.

"Shut up, no, that's what it's called, you know I've heard legends of this sword, fighting in many wars and it's pretty good" I sat down next to her taking off my suit.

"Jason told me that he is also becoming a knight as well, maybe you can spar against each other someday" she grinned, "Maybe make a fool of him, make that ego of his go"

"Yeah? Looking forward to it" I made a small laugh.

"Well, the real reason I came is, I got a message from Annabeth, she told me to give you this" Thaila handed me a letter, I took it carefully as if it'll rip into pieces the second I touched it.

"Well open it" I lifted up the card and the words were written in beautiful letters.

 _ **Percy, I told Thaila to give you this because you weren't there in your room and I didn't want to leave this outside, people would read it. Anyway, wanted to wish you good luck. I'll see you tomorrow at training. I won't be there for breakfast my dad needs help on something at that time, so yeah good night**_

 _ **~Annabeth**_

I stared at the letter. I looked at Thaila and she nodded her head, "Good night" I nodded back.

Annabeth just keeps finding ways for me to like her more. It all started when we were 16 and I developed a crush for her. She and I were about to hang out and she came in my room with a beautiful white dress and her gray eyes were sparkling. Her blond hair was amazing when the wind blew. I never had the courage to ask her out, I never thought she thought of me as more than just friends, so I kept quiet. I didn't want to risk anything to ruin our friendship.

I closed my eyes and waited for tomorrow.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I walked in my father's room and he stood there with Susan. I had grown close to Susan she made me smile when I thought of my mom and she understood what it was going through. It's all new to me, but I learned to realize my mom died knowing that I loved her and so did my dad.

"Hey sweet pea" My dad said walking over to me hugging me.

"So, what do you need help on?" I said. He sighed.

"Nothing, I wanted to tell you something. There is this war coming, Kronos is coming in 4 weeks, he wants to declare war and I want you to be prepared. The knights don't know nothing yet, but I'll tell them later next week so that they can train at a normal pace. We've had some new recruits and I don't want to stress them out too much with this war" He said. Percy.

"Wait, why is kronos planning to attack us, we made a deal. We make sure that we give him part of our lands so they won't attack us" I said. Percy could be in danger. I didn't want that.

"I know, but he broke the deal, he wants all of it. He'll come and take it no matter what. He is planning to build a huge army in order to do that, he needs much more space" Dad said running his hands through his hair.

"So I need you to keep this a secret, Don't tell anyone. Not even you friend Percy. No matter what. You say nothing" He said tucking a bit of my hair behind my ear, "I am telling you this so you could be careful and look out for anything suspicious" I nodded and walked out.

I headed out to the training area and spotted Percy sparring with Thaila's brother Jason. As I reached closer to them the sound of their swords touching became more loud. Percy wa moving a sword around flawlessly, like nothing could stand in his way, he was really good at handling a sword. Jason was good at dodging Percy's attacks, really useful. Then Percy got the good move, he swung his leg under Jason and fell back, Percy pointed the sword at him, "Game over" Percy grinned, Jason groaned. Percy lifted his sword helping his friend up.

"Sorry man, but good dodging" Percy chuckled, Jason beamed at that. Percy spotted me at the fence and jumped over and ran to me.

"Hey, I received your letter, what did you help you dad with?" He said putting his sword in his holster. I sighed trying to think of a lie.

"Paperwork" I said. He nodded his head.

"All right then, after this want to walk around the garden, I mean if that's okay with you. I just want to get away for a bit" He said. I nodded, A girl with a friend then appeared, The girl held out a dagger and her friend held a bow.

"Percy, come on announcements are coming up" she said she looked at me and gasped, "Sorry Princess didn't see you there" Both of them curtsied.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"This is Reyna, she's an archer. I'm Piper, good with a dagger" Piper said holding out her dagger.

"Nice to meet you, you know maybe one day you both could show me how you fight and see if you can beat me" I grinned. Percy's jaw dropped.

"You fight?" He said quietly.

"Lessons,maybe I'm better than you" I smiled. He smirked at my response.

"Like to see you try"

"Is that a challenge?" I said going down to my ankle taking out my dagger, it was sharp and shiny you could see your reflection. Percy smirked.

"Please save yourself the embarrassment"

I pushed him into a tree nearby and holding the dagger to his throat, he struggled to get away from my grip.

"Tough princess, got it, noted, done" He said I let him go and he ran all the way to the girls and followed him to the fence. I laughed and ran after him.

* * *

After announcements he walked me to the garden where flowers were full of colors. I had my arm linked in his while we strolled down the path. I looked up at him It was real I really liked Percy. The way he's always there and how I enjoy being there with him. I know he would protect me any day. We walked on top of the hill and we laid on the green grass looking at the sunset. It was beautiful the orange color blending in with the sun.

"It's beautiful" Percy looked at the sky. I smiled. I never wanted this moment to end just the two of us together.

"Annabeth?" Percy sighed and sat up and turned to me, his head leaned on one elbow.

"Yeah" I said doing the same thing.

"What do you think of me becoming a Knight? Are you okay with the idea? " He said. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm worried for you I guess, what if one day you go to war and never come back, I don't know how I'll take that"

"So you don't like the idea?" He said.

"No, what I'm saying is that, I really like that you're doing something that suits you I just want you to be careful and-" His warm lips connected with mine, he pulled back quickly.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean-" I came back at him, We weren't crazy, it was gentle. We pulled back and then he smiled.

"Annabeth?" He said.

"What does that make us, now that we kissed?" I said.

He smiled, "Two Lovers"

* * *

We went back to the castle our hands linked together. He kissed me goodnight and watched me as I went to my bed. He smiled. I never thought someone I like would be the one I've known for most of my life. I went to bed thinking of that one kiss, that one kiss that changed everything between me and him maybe forever, but if something were two happen. It would affect everything.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed that! I did. I really like this one, it's very detailed and stuff. I wanted to make this long and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. So yeah! Have a wonderful night everyone! Adios!**


	2. Come and get him

Chapter 2:

Me and Percy decided to keep our thing a secret for the next few days. When we had free time we would go out together and have a picnic at the old house and most of the time it was in the Garden. Percy has been getting very good with Riptide. My dad has been stressing out much more about the upcoming war.

"You Know, it would be easier for me to explain if you had listened to me?" Thaila said as we walked through town, we sat near a water fountain.

"Sorry Thals, I'm just lost in my head worried about my dad and such" I said.

"Why?" She said, shoot she still doesn't know about the war.

"It's personal" I said. She nodded.

"So I have 20 drachmas left wanna spend?" She smiled. I nodded. We went near a accessories stand. It had bracelets and necklaces. They were all very pretty. One caught my eyes, it had a tiny white little dove on. I turned to the salesman.

"How much for that one?" I pointed. The salesman looked closely at the necklace.

"30 Drachmas princess" He said, I looked down. I know I'm the princess, I'm suppose to be rich. It's just It makes me feel spoiled.

"I only have 20" I said looking at Thaila who looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry princess, but that's the price" he said shrugging

"It's fine, thank you though" I nodded and left. Thaila patted me on the shoulder.

"It's okay, there may be another that might catch your eye" I smiled and then something moved in the woods, I turned and then the sound started to make running moves. I shook my head, probably an animal.  
I walked back to the castle. The Knights were still training. Thaila left to go join her brother, I looked around for Percy. I didn't see him. I walked around the shores of water and sat down near the water. Hearing the ocean hit the shores. Someone covered my eyes, "Guess who it is?" The voice said.

"Hmm? This guy obviously doesn't know-" then lips connected with mine. He let his hands go, Percy stood there.

"Hey" he smiled. I smiled and he sat down next to me.

"You should really be more careful if we want to keep this a secret" I said. He shrugged.

"I want to scream to the world that you're mine" I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Training just ended, oh! Wait last time I challenged to a spar remember? But you just put the dagger to my neck before I could even do anything" he grinned.

"You wouldn't have done anything even if I didn't put a dagger to that neck of yours " I smirked.

"Oh is that a challenge Princess?"

"No"

"Scared aren't we?" He smirked.

"No ,just saving you the embarrassment"

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Come on, Dinner's almost ready, I need to shower and I'll meet you in the dining room" he said.

"You're really leaving without-" He stopped and grinned and pushed me back slowly laying down on the sand giving me a peck on the lips. He touched my cheek gently. He pulled back and smiled.

"Come on"

* * *

I went into the dining room and saw everyone there, the Knights, King/Queen, Poseidon, My friends. Piper, Reyna, Jason, and Thalia. Percy sat there talking to some of the Knights, I recognized a few of them, Luke, he had blond hair and was taller than Percy just by and inch. Leo, he had curly hair and was about the same height as Percy. The others were not familiar. I sat down next to my father and Susan. My father got up and tapped his glass, everyone stopped talking.

"Okay, I want to thank everyone for coming to this special dinner. We have some things to talk about" The King said, "for now let's enjoy this wonderful feast. Enjoy" he sat back down and everyone started eating. Chiron was the first to talk. He wiped the chicken from his mouth.

"So as you know the king has told us about the war with Kronos" I turned to my dad and he nodded at me as if to say I-Finally-told-them.

"The war is in 3 weeks. We know nothing of what is to come. I already spoke to one of the Knights, he had this great Idea that tomorrow we should do a scout for 5 days and check our surroundings, that includes out in the ocean and forest, and I'm happy to say Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan will be leading this quest.

Percy and Luke stood up and bowed, I looked at Chiron.

"Chiron can you tell me who's idea this was"

"Percy Jackson, miss" he said. I looked at Percy. He gulped. I stood up.

"Annabeth" My father said standing up with me.

"Father, I need some air" I pushed out my chair and went out. I heard from behind me murmurings of the others. I heard Percy tell my father.

"I'll go speak with her your Majesty" I quickly ran out of the dining room out into the balcony. I heard Percy's footsteps trying to catch up with me.

"Annabeth wait!" He said. I looked behind me and he stood there.

"What wro-" I started hitting him in the chest ,not too hard because I was crying.

"Stop that!" He said blocking my hits, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"You-You, do you know what you've done? You're risking your life! Going out when you know there's a war coming, who knows what's out there!" I said hugging him and crying.

"I'm sorry, I just said it because like you said no one knows what's out there. We need to be prepared for this war" he said looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you!" I blurted and now sobbing. He stood there.

"I love you, Percy. If something were to happen to you. Do you know what that will make me feel?" He tried to speak.

"I-I love you too, I won't die that's for sure" he said holding my arms. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I'll be there for you no matter what, I won't die. I'll fight for you. I'll come back to you" I leaned in and kissed him, we stayed that way for a minuet. He held onto my waist and kissed me back.

"I promise" he said pulling back, "Now let's go and wash your face and finish dinner, Yeah?" He said. I wiped away my tears and nodded, smiling.

* * *

After dinner I went to my room and someone was at the door, Luke.

"Why, Hello Princess. I was sent by your father saying he wants to see you" he bowing.

"Now?" I said. Luke nodded.

"Okay thank you Luke" I said walking past him. He stopped me, "How do you know my name?"

"Percy and you hang out a lot right?" I said, "he's mentioned you a lot when we hang out"

"Wait, You guys are friends?" Well, Percy is more than my friend.

"Aren't we all" I said walking away leaving him there with a small smile on his face.

I reached my father's office went in, "Dad, you here?"

"In here" he said in his bedroom. I walked in and he got up from his chair.

"Annabeth, what happened during dinner?" He asked, "You just left"

"I'm sorry dad, it's just, Percy's been my best friend since I was little and I would be sad to see him hurt" I said sitting on his bed.

"I love that you care for your friend, but he's growing up and you need to understand that" he said. I nodded, but he's mine, he's my boyfriend. My father let me leave after a few minutes.

* * *

Thaila met me near the stairs, "Hey are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks. Anyway what are you doing?" I said.

"Just getting ready to go to Jason and wish him luck for tomorrow" she going upstairs.

"Oh, I better go see Percy and wish him good luck as well" I said and walked up the stairs while Thaila walked up the other. I knocked on Percy's door and he opened it, he was in a white shirt and blue pajama pants.  
"Hey, come in" he said. I walked in his room, his master bed was still clean so I'm guessing he was about to go bed. He went to the bathroom and fixed his hair.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed" Percy smirked.

"Well, yeah and your friend Luke told me that my father needed me, talking about why I left dinner like that" I sighed. He sat down beside me on his bed, "I was about to go back to my room when I was Thaila, she was going to wish good luck to Jason for tomorrow. So I decided to come say that to you"

"Well?"

"Good luck" I laughed. He laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you, I just want to step up to be a leader. War is really close or closer, no one knows when they'll strike, but I want to make sure that whatever they got planned We'll be ready" he said. I nodded and then it was silent.

"Promise me you'll be careful" I said.

"Promise"

I gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and sighed.  
"I think I better go back to my room. Wouldn't want to keep you up" I said getting up heading out the door.

"Annabeth" he said after I was out his door.

"I love you" he said. I smiled, I ran to him and kissed him once more.

"I love you too. Now seriously go to bed"

 **Luke's POV:**

I walked down the castle heading to the training area where we all agreed we'd meet up. I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey you ready?" Percy said putting Riptide in his holster.

"Yeah, 5 days only. We need to be careful. We're going through France city so a lot of walking to do" I said walking with him. Percy was a good guy with a good heart. He can fight I can tell you that. He will do anything for his friends.

"Looks like everyone already beat us to it" Percy pointed out. I looked ahead and Knights were already there ready for the quest. They all looked at us and went to their knees.

"Stand" Percy said in his commanding voice. They all stood.

"Okay, we're leaving for 5 days looking for anything suspicious. You have 5 minutes to say goodbye to your loved ones and meet us at the forest ready to leave, bring your horses" Percy said and left to meet up with Annabeth. I walked over to a girl who I met in town.

"Hey, Rachel right?" I said, she turned and smiled.

"That's me" she smiled.

"I'm Luke" I said.

"Well, it's a pleasure. Good luck with Kronos"

"Thanks, um- maybe we can see each other some other time?" I said looking down.

"Sure, Maybe. I have to go. Good to see you again, and also Be careful" she said and hugged me unexpectedly. I hugged her back.

"I have to go, bye Luke" she said waving and ran back into the castle.

Everyone met near the forest on their horses with their swords in their holsters. I got up on Rider. She can run fast and is a good horse, my father gave me to her after he died. The whole castle waved to us goodbye as we galloped into the deep forest.

 **Percy's POV:**

We rode for a long time, our horses we're going slow for the moment.

"Hey, Sir" one of the Knights said from behind me, "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything really" I said, "You know Kronos that son of a bitch is always planning something" I stopped my horse and got off and looked around my surroundings.

"We should rest, it's getting kind of dark. Tomorrow we will split up into 2 groups and each will get a map to come back to here" I pointed to the ground indicating our location, "And Luke will be leader for that other particular group, got it?" I said. They all nodded and saluted.

"Now let's get a campfire started" Luke said. I nodded. Luke is a good fellow. He's my best friend. He knows what he's doing, And has things under control. Our Knights have worked super hard. Kronos has been our enemy for a long time, he hates England, which is us. We had this huge war with Kronos we almost ended up losing. He had strong men, but very few. He destroyed almost everything in England. One thing I do wish I never knew is how the original queen died, Athena. She was so nice to me and caring she was like a second mother to me, Sally my real mother, is in New York. Anyway, Athena died because of Kronos. Kronos went to Athena during battle while she was sleeping and injected her with a virus so bad that she died. How I know this you may ask, The King told me, he waited until I got older and told me, not Annabeth. So many times I wanted to tell her. The king told me not to. I now have grown not to tell her that Kronos killed her mother. She would do anything to get revenge on him. Her mother didn't die just because of an illness. She was murdered.

* * *

At sunrise we were getting ready to split into groups, "Okay Uh, Luke wanna put them into groups while I get our things ready" I said with one hand on my waist and the other on my sword.  
"Yeah" he said holding out a scroll.

"Okay! Men! These are the groups" I heard him say as his voice was starting to fade. I got my horse ready and fed him. His name was BlackJack. He was the best gift my dad could give me, on my 12th birthday.  
Once the men were split up into groups we got ready. I was with Leo, Jason, and Frank, one of our great Knights. The others were great as well, they fight really hopped on our steeds and went north, the other went south.

"Jackson!" I heard someone say. Luke grinned.

"Try not to get yourself killed for me, yeah?" And he went off with his group. I chuckled and nodded, I turned back to my group and pointed forward.

"Head forward"

* * *

We rode for 2 nights and saw nothing. I was beginning to think there was nothing, "Let's take a rest" I said getting off my horse.  
"We found nothing" Jason said leaning on a tree.

"Yeah, but we'll find something. I have this feeling we will" Leo said, he took out a jar of marbles.

"What's that? And why are you carrying that?" Frank said coming closer to Leo.

"They're marbles. Want to play?" He said making a tiny hole in the ground.

"Play?" Jason getting off the tree. I walked closer and grabbed a Sea green marble, "Lets"

"How do you play?" I said getting on one knee.

"You flick your thumb to get your marble into this hole, you flick your marble to get everyone out of this ring" He drew a big ring around the hole, "Then after you've done that you try to get your marble into the hole and you win. One turn only for each player after you flick it. If the marble is in the hole you try to knock him out of it. Got it?" He said. We all nodded.

"Seems boring, but at the same time it seems interesting" Frank said. We began playing, Leo took the first flick, hitting mine. I hit mine at Jason and his almost went out. Jason flicked at Leo and it went to the hole.

"Thanks Jase" Leo grinned. Frank hit Jason out and I hit Leo out.

"Dang!" He said taking his marble in his hands.

"Just me and you" I said to Frank. I flicked my marble it missed. Frank grinned and he flicked at mine which was real close, but missed. I took one last flick kicking him out. I turned to the hole and it went in. I put my hands in the air.

"I'm the King" I said. Then something came out of the bushes, we turned and I think I turned pale. Two big Knights dressed in armor.

"No, Kronos is the king"

 **Annabeth POV:**

I walked around the castle feeling lonely and bored. Thaila came with me and she has been worried sick about her brother.

"Do you think he's okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Why won't he, he's amazing at fighting and I see he can dodge really well. They're coming back this afternoon. Don't worry" I smiled.

"So you're not worried about Percy?" She said. I looked at her, of course I was worried about Percy. He's out there risking his life. It scares me, "I've seen the way you guys look at each other" she grinned.

"You guys are together"

"What?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Oh come on Annie, Don't think me and Jason didn't see you guys kissing on the shore!" She grinned. I blushed.

"Oh, that"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said.

"We we're waiting for the right moment"

"How long has your thing been going on?" She said. I held up my two hands.

"Ten days, that's mostly a week!" She yelled and quickly covered her mouth.

"Yep" I nodded.

"Tell me everything!" She whispered as we walked into my room.

 **Percy's POV:**

"Kronos is our king, your king. Everyone's king" the knight said. We drew our swords. Slowly stepping back to our horses.

"You're not going anywhere" they said together. They came close to us and swung at me and the others. I raised my sword blocking his swing and it was a hard swing knocking me to the ground. He raised his sword again and I rolled out, his sword hitting the ground. He yelled coming at me, I swung my sword and it took off his helmet. He was bald and his face was with a scar, he grinned. He swung his sword and hit me in the leg with the end of his sword. I fell down a hill holding my leg in pain. The knight came to me I quickly got up and dodged ignoring the pain. I looked up at the guys they were doing good. The man in front of me swung and I blocked. Our swords touched every single swing. I then heard a galloping noise of horses, I looked up the hill and there stood Luke with the reinforcements. I turned back to the guy and that's the last thing I saw before the world went black.

 **Luke's POV:**

I heard a noise of swords hitting and I went towards it. We found many scrolls and x marks. We also found the campsite for Kronos. I knew Percy was in trouble because not a lot of Kronos's army was there.  
I went towards the hill and saw Percy fighting two Kronos Knights. Jason and Leo and Frank were doing a three v one. Percy was alone. Percy looked up at me and he got hit by the end of the Knight's sword. I charged up at the knight and so did the others. There were more coming because I sent a letter back to the palace saying we need much more Knights coming. And 50 more came. Soon more Kronos Knights came out of hiding and started attacking. I drew my sword and started killing. The sound of sword connecting. I tried to make my way to Percy, but every knight I took out more came. One knocked me off my horse making me hit the ground hard. I got up and hit one of them off their horse. And killed the one with a red flag. Everyone started to retreat back. I killed their leader. Without a leader they have no orders. I ran to where Percy was. He wasn't there.

"Where's Percy?!" I yelled and all of the Knights turned to me.

"Where the hell is he!?" Jason said and stepped forward along with Frank and Leo.

"Everyone look for Percy" Jason said and they all started to go in every direction searching for him. I searched downhill and I spotted something on the tree I ripped it off and with one look I and threw it in the air and sat on a boulder. Jason picked it up and read it.

"Come and get him" He read.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I waited on the steps and started to get worried, it was starting to sunset and still the Knights hadn't come. My father told me to be patient, France is a long way. I went back to my room and read my book. The war is coming and Percy is going to fight. No matter what.  
Part of me hates him being a Knight and part of me is happy he is, he's always been strong. When we used to be kids his father gave him a wooden sword and swung it like he already knew to swing one. His mother Sally has been so kind to me and his son. Sally is in New York because of work. She got a job at a bank and I'm happy for her. I got ready for bed when Thaila burst into my room, "They're back"

I ran faster than Thaila wanting to see Percy. I ran down the stairs and saw the Knights out in front of the castle. As soon as I came everyone turned. My father looked sad and so did everyone else.

"What's going on?" I said quietly.

"Annabeth, Percy has been kidnapped" My dad said. My heart stopped.

"No" I said. Luke came forward and tried to grab my hand, but I took it away from him.

"Don't touch me. Stop lying and tell me where he is" I said. Luke sighed.

"With Kronos" he said, He explained to me what happened and I broke into a sob. I sat down the stairs and Thaila sat next to me trying to comfort me. My father kicked one of the tables in the castle and it broke. Luke stood there, he was angry once he told the story.

"Find him" I said, "And after that win this war"

 **Okay guys I'm super tired, but here's another chapter hope you enjoyed that and if you did that's great. Review of what you thought of it. Thank you so much for reading this I put a lot of effort in these two chapters :)  
I hope you liked that and now time to do my homework:(**


	3. Join Us

**Hey, so today I have free time and I was thinking of just going out and play soccer, but then I thought no maybe I'll use this time to write the next chapter so, here is the next chapter. Now let's start with Percy's POV.  
**  
Chapter 3:

I wake up slowly and try and to open my eyes. I only see a blur. I think back to what last thing I remember is that I got hit. I saw Luke with other men and got hit. I open my eyes slowly, it hurt to move. My head throbbed. I felt blood drip from my hair. I look down at me, my mouth was tied up and my hands tied up to a chair.

"Well, well, well. Someone decided to wake up" someone clapped and moved toward me. I groan in pain trying to move.  
"Stop struggling you're not getting anywhere, it's just sad to see you try" the man said coming closer to me. He pulled down the cloth from my mouth.

"Hmm? Though it would be hard to capture you, but thanks to our spy we were able to locate you" the guy said, I looked at his face, he had short hair and muscles, but I couldn't see him that well.

"Spy? What are you talking about?" I said. He smiled.

"See, someone is going behind your back sending us messages about you and your army¨

"No, They would not do that. Ever. " He grinned.

"Well they would, you're here aren't you" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Andy, leader of our Knights" he said and teased me by taking out his hand, as if I could shake it.

"W-Where am I?" I managed to say past the pain I had in my everywhere. He chuckled and bent down next to me.

"You're behind enemy lines, Percy. Kronos would be very happy to hear you're awake, after two days of being knocked out" Andy grinned. Two days?! No way. Without food or water. I wondered to what the others back at the kingdom were doing, I mostly thought of Annabeth. Oh, how she must feel? I shake my head in anger while Andy walked in circles around me and the chair.

"W-Why do you need me? What does Kronos want?" I gritted through my teeth not making eye contact with him. He chuckled .  
"He wants you. For one very specific reason, you see. We didn't just take you as a hostage, we took you for a reason" He said stopping in front of me. He grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"We know what you're capable of, and we know you fight well. Kronos is a very wise man you see, he chooses the best Knights to join his army" Andy grinned and let my chin go.

"What is it that you're talking about?" I said following where he is walking.

"We want you to Join with us, with Kronos. That way you're on the winning Army, we'll rule Europe. After that the whole world!" He said pacing in front of me slowly.

"Now way in Hades am I going to join Kronos, you've lost your mind if thought I was going to accept"

Andy chuckled, "You have no choice, Join or die" he said and drew his sword putting the tip to my neck.

"I'd rather die than join this ass of a Army-" Andy punched my face. He grabbed my face that I was sure had a hand mark, my face felt hot.

"You will respect and obey Kronos!" He yelled punching me multiple times.

"There There, don't kill the boy. That's until later" some said in the doorway. There stood Kronos with his arms crossed and one leg over the other. His hideous face had shown a grin and he walked over to me.

"Sorry about Andy, He can be a hard headed guy from time to time" Kronos said looking over at Andy who faced me with an angry look and one hand on his sword.

"Percy, Join Us, together we'll be unstoppable. Help us win this war" Kronos said.

"Like I said, No way in Hades" I glared at him, "My friends will come for me and we will win this war" Kronos sighed.

"Too bad, would've been nice if we could've been friends and not torture you to death" he said going over to Andy and whispered something to him.

"Alright boss" Andy said walking out giving me one last glare.

"What about the war?" I said after Andy left, "if I won't Join your army, what's going to happen to me while you're at war?"

"Haven't you heard the great prophecy, Percy?" Kronos said sitting on a stool. I gave him a confused look.

"So you haven't, well there is a Prophecy saying. Hm? I think I have something here saying the prophecy" he said getting up and going to the tiny table filled with scrolls. He picked up one after the other scanning each and everyone of them, "Here it is!" He unfolded the scroll and held it up.

 _One shall be born to make the biggest mistake / One comes along to make a huge sacrifice / Betrayals and Lies shall reveal itself / One must be our hero to all good  
_  
I looked at Kronos after he finished reading the Prophecy. One is going to betray us, no doubt someone will die. Hero? Or Traitor? We may win or lose this.

"Oh Percy, how I enjoy the look on your face" Kronos grinned, "If only your so called 'Friends' came to help you quicker" Andy came into the room with other men and ordered them to untie me and carry me out, they grabbed me by the arm. I was fighting back and they dropped me I tried to get up and make a run for it, I didn't make it that far until they grabbed my legs and punched me in the face knocking me out cold.

 **Luke's POV:**

"Come and get him" I told Annabeth, "That's all it said" She looked down. We were meeting almost everyday trying to figure out about Percy's kidnap.

"Why? Percy I know is an automatic target to kill, but why take him?" She said sitting on the edge of her bed. I shrugged. Two days after Percy has been kidnapped, they found nothing. No trail no evidence, nothing. Annabeth has been killing herself with new questions popping up. She had been worried sick. Rachel has been a big help. I told her everything that happened and she has been there. She wanted to help so I gave her the information about the war. She seemed to understand it. Although my guess is not all of it.

"Luke I'm sorry to bother you with all my questions, I'm just so worried about what they could be doing to him" I nodded. I understood completely, Percy had always been good to me, since the day I became a knight. He was like a brother to me. He had my back on everything.

"Wait, Luke I just noticed something" Annabeth said getting off the bed,

"How did Kronos know you guys were out in the forest? That's kind of odd, you just unexpectedly bump into some of his Knights" She said. He scrunched up his eye brows and then snapped his fingers.

"You're absolutely right! Seems to me he was one step ahead of us. Like he knew we were there searching for thing to help us in the war. The scrolls I found were just lying on the ground and the rest were just nearby it. As if someone placed them!" I said, "Someone is working for Kronos! And he/she is here right now maybe"

"Like a spy" Annabeth said getting worried, "So, That means Kronos having Percy as a hostage, he's using Percy to make us come to his base, where all his men are" we stayed quiet until Jason, Leo, and Piper came in.

"Guys! We found something that might help us!" They yelled. We followed them into the King's office, who had something in his hands. It was a note.

"Dad, what is it?"Annabeth said going by his side.

"Listen to this" The king said reading this note.

I figured out a way to find out about their plans. Use Percy . He might be helpful

~R

Everyone stared and looked at one another.

"Who the hell is 'R' ?" Leo said. Annabeth snapped her fingers and turned to me, "So there is a spy!"

"Wait, what are you talking about? What spy?" Jason asked stepping forward. Annabeth explained what we thought of and they all agreed to the thought.

"So, A spy. What does it mean by 'Use Percy'? "Piper said. They all stayed quiet.

Just then a loud noise came over and a sound of yelling. I ran to the window, "Men! Get ready! We are about to fight"

 **Annabeth's POV:**

We all ran outside and saw an Army of Kronos on horses. Kronos saw in the lead of the group. All of our men got their gear on and on their horses. I ran toward the weaponry and grabbed a sword and armor ,glad I didn't wear a dress today. I hopped on a random horse and ride beside Luke. I put on a helmet and Kronos yelled,

"Halt!"

Luke held his hands up and everyone stopped. There was distance between us and Kronos. It was true, his army had grown twice the size. They were all stacked with weapons and armor.

"Now" Kronos began as he got off his horse, Luke did the same, "We all know I want your land. Give it to me and there will be no waste of time on a war"  
My father came out of nowhere and yelled, "No way!" Nice going dad. Kronos snapped his fingers and some of the Knights came out with a body, their face was covered by a bag on their head. Kronos uncovered them. I froze. There was an unconscious Percy all bruised up and bloody.

"No!" I got off the horse and ran forward. Luke grabbed me by the waist holding me down, I tried to getting him off me while I cried. Kronos grinned.

"The land or the boy dies" he said holding his sword at Percy's neck. I looked at my father. He didn't say anything.

"Let Percy go, he has done nothing wrong" My father said. Kronos laughed along with his men.

"You think I can just give him to you, he has everything to do with this! No, hold on, Percy's death can wait" Kronos pointed his sword at my father, "Fight us old man, I want to see you die"  
I looked at my father shaking my head no. He looked at me with a I'm-going-to-be-okay face. He stepped forward and drew his sword.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Kronos grinned coming closer.

"Yeah, Sure is. Charge!" The king yelled in his deepest voice pointing his finger at Kronos. All the Knights went forward and so did The other team. I saw that the guy holding Percy, let him go and drew his sword. Percy laid on the ground still tied up. I saw one man grab Percy putting him over his shoulder, Carrying him over his shoulder and going into the forest. I got up and ran towards him. I stepped on a few dead bodies along the way, I finally reached up to him, he turned and and grinned dropping Percy to the ground, I flinched. He drew a dagger, I dropped my sword and also drew my dagger. He swung it at me and I ducked. I knocked him over to the ground and tried to kick him, he rolled over and got back up. I swung my dagger at his face and I made close contact. His left cheek was bleeding. He yelled and picked up my sword and tried swinging it at my head. He swiped his leg at me and I fell backwards to the went over to Percy and raised the sword.

"Bye Bye Percy Jackson!" He grinned and I got up quickly and pushed him to the side making him fall.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled.

I went to see Percy if he was okay, he was looking _Pale_. The man got up and threw me to the ground, He got on top of me.

"Face it blondie, Kronos is our King and there is nothing you can do to stop him" he raised his sword and bring it down, before he could ,I grabbed a rock and hit his head. He fell over dropping the sword. I reached for it and he grabbed my leg pulling me away from it. I turned and kicked him where it hurt. I tried reaching for it again, I grabbed the sword and put it to his chest. He fell back with the sword still in his chest. I took a minuet to breathe and I ran over to Percy who was on the ground still tied up. I grabbed his hands untying it quickly. I placed his head on my leg, while I kept smoothing his hair.

"Percy? Please wake up, please" I said rocking him back and forwards. I then heard Kronos yell.

"We will come back sooner or later and this time, you're more than dead, you'll be sorry! Retreat!" And all the Knights ran into the forest, I pulled me and Percy into hiding while they rushed past us. Once it was cleared, I looked back at Percy who was still not moving.

"Come on, please don't leave me, please tell me you're not dying" I cried. I heard Luke and the others call my name. I yelled back. They ran towards me and saw I was holding Percy. He was bleeding badly. Luke made his way over and knelt down.

"Percy, Come on man, stick with me here" Luke said lightly slapping his face.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Jason yelled from the top of the hill. Luke felt Percy's pulse.

"Guys! Quickly! We're losing him!" He took off Percy's armor and ripped open his shirt trying to do CPR.

Luke picked him up, "Screw it they are taking too long" he carried Percy to the castle and placed him on the hospital bed. The king came in all bloody, I ran to him and hugged him. He looked at Percy and smiled, he made his way over to Poseidon and looked at him he was holding his son's hand, the king looked at Percy.

"Help is on the way, Don't worry Percy hang in there" my dad said. The doctors came in and told us we had to wait. I refused, but I had to go. I took one last look at Percy. Please don't leave me Percy. I love you.

 **Sorry for it being a bit shorter than usual, trying to make this story as long as possible. I can't do that if I write it all down in one chapter. So yeah, hope you enjoyed that. Please review, I'd like to know your opinion on the story and what you think should happen during the story. Bye :}**


	4. Poison

**I really love that you guys enjoy this as much as I do, sorry for the late upload. I've been pretty busy. I'm back and I love this chapter**.

 **Chapter 4:**

 _I run through the forest ,Kronos still following me. I past trees, Jumping over streams and boulders._

 _I stop at one tree and take a rest. I look behind me, he's no where._

 _"Percy" he says in the air. I look up and around me and He calls my name again, I begin to run. Kronos laughs. I get pushed to the ground, I get on my elbows, looking in before me stood Kronos. He held Annabeth, his hand on her head. I shake my head,_

 _"No, Please. I beg you leave her be. You want me not her" I said. Annabeth speaks, but nothing comes out of her mouth. Kronos raises his sword.  
"No!" I yell getting up. He grinned. _

_"Percy, Join us or she will die" He said, "You know I'm not afraid, I killed the queen .I have no problem killing her daughter"_

 _I ball up my fists and throw a punch, my hand goes through him. I stare in disbelief. Kronos laughed in my face._

 _"I told you, She will die" Kronos started to run his sword through her neck. She started screaming this time I could hear it._

 _"Annabeth!" I yell trying to run to her, but I couldn't move._

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I sat near Percy with Luke, by my side. I haven't left the room for 3 whole days. Luke had tried to get me to eat, but every time I shook my head no. I couldn't leave Percy. I just got him back to me, there is no way I'm leaving him again.

"Annabeth?" Luke said ,coming into the room with a tray full of breakfast.

"Since you wouldn't come out, I brought the food to you instead. Eat " he placed the tray on the counter next to me. It had pancakes and a cup of orange juice with a tiny flower on there. I looked at him,

"Really a flower?" I said giving him a lopsided grin, he shrugged.

"Thought it would make the tray look nice" he smiled. I grabbed the tray and began to eat. I looked at Luke as he stared at Percy. Luke has been blaming himself for Percy's accident. Saying it should be him on the bed.

"We shouldn't have split up" he said to Percy. Percy said nothing. Luke looked down shaking his head.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have supported this idea, because of me he's here on this stupid bed" he said to me. I put the tray back on the counter and grabbed his hand.

"This isn't your fault. He wanted to help. He's your friend, the least you could do to help him not feel horrible is not blame yourself for his decision" I said, he nodded slowly. We sat in silence for a while. Maybe this was my fault, I thought. If I never had let him go, he'd be here with me. Awake.

"Annabeth?" Luke turned to me.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sorry" I frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I should have been his friend, and be there for him. You're right, I shouldn't blame myself. He's a brave and loyal guy" he looked at Percy.  
"He would also want you to not kill yourself by doing nothing for days" he continued.

I looked down, he was right. Percy wouldn't want that. He would want me to not kill my self with worry.

* * *

It was night and cold ,so Luke grabbed me a blanket for me. I woke up, and looked around the room and clock, it read, 2:00am. I spotted a shadow moving quickly out of the room into the hallway, I shrugged, then Percy yelling in pain. Luke woke up and rushed to his side. Percy looked around the room, he was sweating and gasping.

"W-Where am I?" Percy stuttered trying to get out of the bed. Luke laid him back to bed, Percy tried to get free of his grip. I rushed to him, he looked at me. He looked so pale, so dead looking. That scared me more than anything.

"A-Annabeth, we need t-to l-leave, w-we can escape t-t-together" he stuttered. Percy kept kicking and yelling. I tried to hold him down. He kept trying to escape from my grip.

"Percy stop!" I said crying. He groaning in pain, his face suddenly turned red.

Luke yelled, "Doc!"

Percy couldn't stop moving. Veins started to show on his neck. A doctor and a nurse appeared in the room. Thaila came rushing past them along with Jason, Leo, Frank, and Piper.

"What's happening to him?" Thaila yelled helping us hold down Percy.

"We don't know, he just started having a seizure" I said still holding on to Percy. I cried as I looked at him like this, he wasn't like this before. He looked like he was getting better.

"Quick! Grab me the vaccine to put him to sleep" The doctor said. The nurse ran to the cabinets and searched everyone of them. She came back with the vaccine in her hands and taking off the top. The doctor quickly put the needle in Percy and then he started to slow down the movement. His heartbeat started to calm down. Everyone started at what had just happened. I cried running my hands through my hair. Thaila held me in her arms, Piper also started crying in Jason's arms. Leo sat in a chair with his head down and his hands together. Nobody dared to speak.  
Luke looked at Percy and then at the doctors.

"What just happened?" He whispered in anger. The doctor threw away the vaccine and looked at Luke.

"Like Princess Annabeth said. He was having a seizure"

"Why?" Leo said.

"We don't know, he was starting to get better, but then something caused this. This was not suppose to happen" The doctor said running his hands through his hair.

"We have to examine him early tomorrow morning, now he just has to rest. I'm going to ask you guys to leave. Please" the doctor left the room along with the nurse.

Luke nodded and turned to me, "Come on Annabeth. He needs some rest"

 **Luke's POV:**

After taking Annabeth to her room, I walked around the castle. The halls were empty and quiet. The night was quite, only the sounds of crickets and water streams flowing. I think back to Percy, when he was having a seizure. I don't know what happened ,he was fine before and after that we was unstable. Something happened, he was stable, _was_. He didn't have any sort of fever so, why now? I never left that room, what happened? The doctor said, this wasn't suppose to happen. What if it was suppose to happen?

I past by Rachel's room, her door was slightly ajar. I went closer and peeked inside. No one was there. I pushed the door open, standing still, I saw something I never would've thought there were in a girls room. There were scrolls and vaccines laying around as I looked, I picked one of the scrolls and read the label.

"Property of K" I read to myself, I frowned. Property of K? Who is K? I looked at the rest, they all said the same thing.

"Rachel, where did you get these stuff?" I said as I looked more. One had caught my eye. A vaccine, thrown in the trash bin. I went over and picked it up, it's empty, I thought to myself. If it's empty it's been used. It had also said Property of K. I put it in my pocket and searched the room one last time walked out of the room quickly and quietly.

* * *

Morning, I never still had the nerve to get out of my comfy soft bed, I would've gone back to sleep if Piper hadn't came in and drag me out of my bed in my boxers.

Once I have changed, I made my way down to breakfast. As I approached everyone had already gotten there, except Annabeth.

"Ah, Luke. You've finally arrived at the table!" The king said standing up, showing respect. I pulled up a chair and sat, beginning to grab some breakfast and eat some eggs and pancakes.

"Yes, your majesty ,I have. Is there anything you need? Sir" I said wiping my mouth with a napkin. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"Might as well let it out, Luke we want you to go to Kronos base. We need you to pretend ,you, and some of the others, have betrayed us" I choked on my pancake as I ate it.

"What?"

"I said we need you to-"

"No ,I know what you said, I mean why go with this plan? Is there not any other?" I said. The King shook his head.

"Your majesty, you do realize if Kronos doesn't buy this fraud of a plan. They will hurt them or worse kill them in any type of way" Piper said from across the table. The king nodded.

"Yes, Princess Piper. I do realize that, but you saw their army. If we don't take our risks, there's a chance we may lose this war. So I want to take my chances" the king said firmly. Everyone stayed silent for a while until Jason stood up, everyone turned to him, all confused.

"I accept" he said, Thaila looked at him like she was about to cry.

"I accept this quest" he repeated. Thaila stood and took his arm.

"Jason, No sit down please" Jason got out of her grip and nodded to the king. The King smiled.

"Thank you, Knight Jason. I admire your bravery" Jason sat back down and continued eating his breakfast. I then stood.

"Count me in ,your majesty" I bowed. Other Knights stood up with me.  
Annabeth came in and saw us. She was wearing a gray dress. Her hair done beautifully. She curtsied and joined the us in breakfast, sitting next to her dad.

"Your Majesty, how was your night?" She kissed her father on the cheek.

"Wonderful, my dear" he beamed.  
She kissed her mother's cheek as well and began eating.

"When do we begin?" I said without emotion. Annabeth looked up at me, she was confused.

"Ah, of course. You Knights will begin your quest. This afternoon. We need you to start early. Who knows when Kronos will attack again. Gain Information. Luke, you are in charge. Make sure you have a cover story for yourselves and come back when you can to bring back the information, understood?" We all nodded and began to eat. Annabeth, looked at me. She mouthed, "What is going on?" I shrugged.

"Meet me at the garden" I mouthed back and went back to my breakfast.

 **Jason's POV:**

I walked out into the training field. Thaila followed me, as well as Piper. They ran to catch up with me, I ran quickly. I knew what they were going to say. I hopped over the fence, going over to the weaponry shed.

"Jason, You realize ,what you're doing is dangerous" Thaila said leaning on the fence, her face was filled with worry. I couldn't blame her. Her only brother is about to go do something risky. Her only family left.

"I know Thalia, I know. I am a knight after all" I mumbled to her, I picked up my sword and began to swing it at wooden figure.

"Look, I know you want to help. Think of Piper here, your girlfriend" she said.

I can't believe she just used that against me. Of course I don't want to leave Piper. I love her. We began going out when it was my first day at training, she looked beautiful. Her first words she said when we first met were, "You fight terrible" that was such a romantic moment.

"Piper, I know you're worried as much as Thaila, but I'll be safe. Thaila, as your brother, I love you too. I just want to end this was and keep you guys safe. Even you are older than me. I'm the man around this place, with mom and dad gone. They would want me to also take care of you, not just you taking care of me" I said turning to them laying down my sword. Piper smiled.

"You're my knight. Just be careful" she said. Thaila sighed, but nodded.

"Oh, Jason. I know you're strong. Be safe little brother" she said.

I went over the fence and hugged my sister, then Piper.  
"Come on, Pipes, I need you to help me train" I grinned. Thaila grabbed a shield, Piper took out her dagger.

"What are you waiting for, fight Me" she grinned.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

We stilled down the garden in silence. Luke, with one hand resting on his swords, kept looking forward. The sun was glowing orange. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing calmly. It was all perfect, but one thing. I dreamed of Percy, something I wish to never dream of again **.**

 ** _Flashback_ :**

 _I looked out into the open battle field. I slowly got up and looked around, it was a smoky night. I couldn't see anything._

 _I found a crowd and they all surrounded something, or someone. I pushed past the crowd. I bumped into Percy, I hugged him. He looked at me and kissed me passionately. I didn't let go, I never wanted this moment to end. Sadly, it had to._

 _"Annabeth, I'm so happy you're okay" he pulled me into another hug. I smiled. He smelled like the ocean, the he always does. I looked at him more and he was covered in blood and had cuts all over him._

 _"Percy, what's going on?" I said. He opened his mouth to say something, then he shut his mouth quickly and looked behind me and I turned to see Kronos standing there in the middle, people surrounded him. He pointed his sword at Percy with a grin._

 _"Percy, Draw your sword" he said in a loud commanding voice. Percy let go of me and stepped forward. I grabbed his hand and stepped in front of him._

 _"Percy, no. You don't have to do this" I looked at him into his sea green eyes._

 _"Luke wasn't any good" Kronos continued. Percy looked behind Kronos and saw Luke laying there dead, his neck was marked with a sword. Percy balled up his fist and stepped forward, pushing past me. He hopped over the fence and drew his sword._

 _"You filthy son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled, he pointed his sword at Kronos, "I swear to all gods, you will suffer for the killing of Knight Luke Castellan" he said. Kronos just laughed at Percy which only made him even more angry and be filled with hurt his best friend, just died. I cried for Luke, he was brave and was a great friend to me and Percy._

 _"I, Percy Jackson, will feed you to the animals. Throw your body into the fire!" He yelled. Soon some of the Knights, knew they didn't want another knight dead. They held Percy back. Percy kept fighting to get out of their hold. Some went over to get Luke out of there._

 _"You shall Pay! Kronos! You will!" He yelled, his face full of anger._

 _He pushed past the Knights that were holding him back and started swinging his sword. Kronos moved out of the way quickly, which caused Percy crash into the fence. He moved toward Kronos again and swung left and right. Kronos blocked all of it, he grabbed Percy and threw him across the field. Percy tired to get up, while Kronos made his way over to him. Kronos raised his sword, but Percy lifted up Riptide and blocked it and got up. Their swords dancing, at every swing. Percy swung at Kronos's leg and made a cut. He fell on one knee. The whole crowd was quiet, Kronos swung at Percy's head, Percy stepped back and dodged ever swing Kronos threw at him. Percy made a move and Kronos fell to the floor. No one made a noise. Percy started going back to the group of Knights, tired. Kronos, Slowly started getting up._

 _"Percy! Look out!" I yelled. Percy turned, there was no sound. I couldn't think in that moment. He looked at his stomach, a sword connected with his body._

 _"No!" I climbed over the fence and went over to him. Slowly Kronos took out his sword with a grin. Percy dropped to his knees and fell forward. A few Knights caught him. I looked at him. He tried to say something. I shook my head._

 _"No, Percy" he then stopped and looked at the stars and closed his eyes._

 _"Percy" I said quietly_ **.**

 ** _End of flashback_**

I shook my head. That was the stupidest thing I could've dreamt. Ever.  
Luke stopped near the pond and looked at me. He told me everything. My heart shattered. First, Percy. Now, Luke. I just got to know Percy's best friend and now he's going to go on another quest.

"Luke-" he stopped me.

"No, it's done. You can't stop this. We are going on this quest. We need to find out what Kronos is planning. All of it" he said. I sighed and nodded. He's right I can't do anything. Once my father made up his mind, that's it.

"Annabeth, Have you ever thought- have you ever thought, What it would be like, if You're mother never died" he said. I blinked. No one ever mentioned my mother, not since she had died. I always wanted to never talk about her, or I would start to cry again.

"Yeah, all the time. If she were here, She would fight for what is hers, just like my dad"

Luke nodded and we continued walking.

 **Percy's POV:**

I woke up, and looked around the room. My brain was everywhere. I kept my mouth shut. I tired to remember what happened, but I remember nothing. I got up slowly, my body was aching. I slowly walked up to the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot. My hair was messy. I was beginning to look like a corpse. I walked out into the hallway. What is this place? , I thought to myself. I need to get out of here, I thought.

I made my way to what seemed to be the dinning room. I shivered, I felt dizzy and the feeling to die.  
I heard a door close and out came a person. She looked like a nurse. She came running to me, she was telling me to go back to my room. I ignored her and kept walking.

"Sir, You need to go back to your bed" she said trying to grab my hand. I took it away quickly. She looked like a nice women and I was about to say "yes, please. that would be nice" , but I didn't know her.

"No, leave me alone. I don't know you" I said, my heart started to beat faster. I tried to move faster, away from her and this place.

"No, let me take you back. You need to go back" she said, my body felt hot, and my body felt very weak. I fell to my knees and then my whole body fell to the ground.  
"Sir, are you okay?" She said touching my shoulder. I shook my head no. I turned over to face the ceiling, looked up. I couldn't breathe properly. My face turned red.

The nurse quickly got up and yelled, "Help! Knight Percy Jackson has awaken and he needs help!" Three people came around the corner running towards me. One, she had black spiky hair, the other, she had brown hair, the last one, he had blond hair. That last one came running to me.

"Percy! What is going on? What is happening to you?!" He said trying to get me up. I yelled in pain.

"Help me" I managed to get out, not making eye contact with the blond haired guy.

"Thaila! Get the doctor, Piper, get Luke and Annabeth!" He yelled trying to help me up.

"On it, Jason, help him to his-" I didn't hear the rest, because I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of people, speaking. I tried to move my body, but couldn't. My eyes slightly open, I listened.

"Luke! Tell me!" A girl with blond hair yelled. She looked beautiful. Her stormy grey eyes. Nothing I'd ever seen before. If I die that's the only person he wanted to see.

"It's a vaccine! Okay, I found it in Rachel's room the other night, I don't know what was in it. I was already used" Luke said. The girl started at him. Luke took out a vaccine from his pocket and showed her. The doctor came rushing forward.  
"Oh, No, that's Poison" he said snatching the vaccine from Luke's hands. Poison?!

"Poison!" They all yelled. The doctor went to one of his cabins and took out another vaccine, it was empty. I was scared he was going to kill me.

"I need to take it out of his system, That must be why he's feeling like this. If you've been in this room for days, then this Person who put it in mister Jackson, must've done it not long ago" he put the vaccine in me and there came out green liquid. The blond girl gasped. She began to cry. She must know me to care that much for me.

"There, You guys were lucky, you showed me that before it could flow around his system completely" The doctor sighed.

"He should be fine now, right?" The blond girl said taking my hand and holding it. The doctor nodded. The blond one, looked at me and smiled. She kissed me on the lips, before I had closed my eyes.

 _Annabeth, I remembered._

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you didn't think this was necessary, it's all connected to this story and Kronos. I slowly explain throughout the story, PM if you would like if you have any questions about the story so far and I'd be happy to answer them for you. Review please and suggestions on what you think could happen, I might just add that to the story. Thank to all the other reviews! I love that you guys love this story. Till the next chapter. Bonjour!**


	5. He's awake

**Hey, thank you so much for your reviews on my story. It makes me feel great that you guys are enjoying this story. Now if you want to keep up with the story, favorite it or follow it. Or follow me. Or all of it.  
Now on with Annabeth's POV**

 _Annabeth's POV:  
_  
Poison. He had Poison. When the doctor said that word, it seemed as if I had just got punched in the gut. Percy, lucky to be alive. The poison didn't reach all around his system. He could've died. No, stop thinking that Annabeth. All that matters is that he is alive. Luke had been killing himself with loads of plans and papers, ways to win the war. There is no doubt that, Kronos was behind all this. The spy is still in this castle, probably trying to make their next move. Which scared me. What if the one I am close to gets killed or hurt or what if the spy tries to hurt Percy, again.

As for my dad, he getting the Knights ready for this dangerous hell of a plan. They leave today, since Percy needed help for those couple of days he's been out. I remember my mother once told me, not to show fear, it shows you are weak. She was right. I showed how scared and I was when I saw Percy laying on the ground unconscious, back on the field. Kronos had grinned finding my weak spot. My love for him. It would kill me if Percy died. I had showed Kronos that I cared for Percy so much and now he will use it against me anyway he can.

I walk to the entrance of the castle and see a couple of Knights getting on their sun was starting to rise and all the Knights were saying goodbye to their loved ones, the King had chose only five Knights to go on this quest. Those five, were Leo, Frank, Jason, and Luke, the other one I didn't know who they were, but they were the best Knights and could be helpful in getting information. Luke came up to me, I could only imagine how he feels about leaving, to go work for Kronos. He stopped in front of me, he looked at me nervously.

"Promise me, Promise me you'll look out for Percy" I nodded. My eyes starting to fill with tears, I hugged him.

"I promise" He smiled sadly and patted me on the shoulder and left to go join the others. Before he could make a another step, I called out, "Please be careful, for Percy, and us" I pointed to the others around the entrance.

He smiled sadly and nodded and got on his horse. The King said his last words before they rode out. The King chose, Knight Jason, to be in charge along with Luke. I glanced over at Thaila, she was smiling sadly at her brother. I felt bad for her, she lost all of her families, and now she has this chance of losing someone. Piper, stood beside Thaila, trying to comfort her, telling her everything is going to be fine.

"Now, remember, come back in a few weeks. Just the volunteers. Luke and Jason, stay there. It would be risky for you to leave" The King said firmly and nodded. The horses started moving in the forest. Luke stopped his horse and hopped off. He ran to me, holding something in his hands. He took my hand and placed a scroll. Along with the note came an envelope.

"Read it, you'll understand. Help Percy"

 _Luke's POV:  
_  
I wasn't on board with this Idea. Leaving Percy was something I couldn't do, it was hard. He was in bad conditions and I had to leave. I had to keep reminding myself that it was for a good cause, to help with this war. Poison. The doctor had explained when I showed the vaccine. I don't get it. I never left his side. Ever. He was stable. Someone did this to him. When I find out who. I will make sure they suffer the pain they caused Percy. Every single Pain.

I looked behind me, back at the other Knights. Jason, was looking around the forest. The others, I know at least two of their names. I think it was Frank and Leo. Yeah, it is.

"So, how long do you think it will take for us to get there?" Leo asked not making eye contact with me. I shrugged.

"It won't be too long" He nodded, "give it about a few hours" I looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to go down.  
I looked at the one other knight, he had a good posture and black hair. I've seen him in training, but he doesn't talk much.

"You, what's your name?" He looked up at me and grinned, "Andy"

"Glad you could come along Andy" Jason patted him on the back. Andy nodded.

"Glad I could" Andy grinned, "I'm sorry for what happened to Percy. What the Kronos did was wrong. Percy is strong. He'll make it" though his voice didn't sound sorry at all, it sounded quite happy. I shook my head.

"It's okay, we'll win this war. Now, we know Kronos has a spy, we can use that later on during war"

"Have you ever thought maybe, there are two spies" Andy said. I looked at him with a crazy look. Two spies. That would be worse than one.

"No" I said softly, "How could there be two?" Andy shrugged.

"I mean, one person could cause so much damage" Andy said, "One might be giving information, the other could be assigned to hurt one in particular" I was about to speak, but quickly shut my mouth.

"You're right" Frank said getting in on the conversation, "Someone alone couldn't do too much at the same time, that would be to complicated"

Leo nodded, "He's got a point there, to complicated"

Luke stopped his horse and turned to them, "if we're dealing with two, then they have a huge advantage of destroying us from the inside"

"Exactly" Andy said, he clearly was not sounding worried at all. Jason got off his horse. He sighed.

"We should rest, we have good information, actually lots of it. This is something we need. Now, let's take a rest, and continue midnight. Our horses need the rest as well" he said sitting down the ground. Andy went further into the forest on foot.

"Where are you going?" Leo said looking up squinting his eyes.

"I'm not comfortable sleeping with people looking at me" he said, I shook my head. Total lie. Andy turned back toward the forest and continued walking.

"Okay, meet us back here when you're awake" Jason said loudly and slowly drifting to sleep.

 _Percy's POV:  
_  
2 Nurses started to surround me as soon as I woke up. They kept asking if I'm okay, if I remember anything. The truth was I didn't know to both of those questions. I only remember being knocked out back at Kronos lair. My body was full of pain. It hurt to move.

"Quick get the doctor! Knight Percy has awoken" one of the nurses said, guess she's the head nurse. My head hurt from seeing the light in the room. The doctor came rushing into the room. He smiled at the sight of me.

"It's good you're awake" he said, placing his hand on my forehead, "No fever, that's good"

"What happened? I feel like crap" I groaned. It hurt to speak.

"You, don't remember?" I shook my head. If I knew I wouldn't be asking you.

"I only remember being knocked out back with Kronos" I said. The doctor nodded.

"Well, that's understanding. I think someone else should explain that to you" he said. I nodded.

"Right now, you need some rest" The doctor left with the two other nurses following him. I sat up from my bed. I wasn't sleepy. I just woke up, for god knows how long I was out. What I needed was, Annabeth. I smiled just thinking of her. Oh, how I missed her. Her voice and her beautiful hair. Those beautiful gray eyes. I would give anything to see her. I wondered what she was doing. The King suddenly appeared at the front door, he rushed over to me and hugged me. I yelped in pain.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot that you're not fully healed, yet. Percy, you don't know how happy I am to see you're alive and up" he smiled and sat on the bed.

"What happened? Your majesty" I said, my voice was sore.

"I shouldn't be the one to explain, But if you want to know. I'll tell you" he took my hand and held it tightly.

He explained what had happened when I was out and every single word that came out of his mouth. It felt harder and harder for me to listen. Anger rose in me, I kept it in. No need to cause trouble, what was done is done. I'm just lucky to be alive. When he finished, I sat there without words. I nodded at him.

"Thank you, your majesty" I looked at him, "For everything you've done for me" The king shrugged.

"You are like family to me" I smiled. Maybe he would accept me being part of Annabeth's life.

"Where are the others?" By others I meant Knights, mostly Luke and my other best friends. He sighed and told me the plan they talked about.

"Sir, that's dangerous, they could be killed" I said sitting up. Nothing had hurt which was strange. It hurt a while ago.

"I know, but we have to win. For My kingdom and Athena. Kronos has caused much pain to me and you and mostly Annabeth. I can't afford for her to lose her best friend" he said. I looked down. Yeah, best friend. He was right. So much has happened. If I were him, I too would've took the risks we had as well.

"I need you to be with her, to help her, be the best friend she needs right now. She would do the same for" he said. I nodded. I needed to see her.

"Does Annabeth know I'm awake?" I asked. The king shook his head no. My hands trembled, "Can I go and see her? Your majesty"

"Of course, but only if you're feeling good to walk" I nodded and slowly got up and off the bed. I almost fell, if the king hadn't caught me. I told him I was fine and I slowly walked toward the door. Guards stood there and tried to stop me. The king waved them off.

"Let him through, he can do this" The guards let me pass and I walked down the hallway, slowly I tried speeding up, I walked at a normal pace. I looked behind me seeing the king smile. I smiled back.

 _Annabeth's POV:  
_  
I sat down in my bed and stared out the window and kept thinking back at the scrolls Luke had given me and the note. I hadn't opened them, yet. I was too afraid of what they might say. Too afraid of what the scrolls may contain. I looked at the glowing moon and the beach near the castle. The water had the reflection of the moon. The door knocked and I sighed, can't a girl have a bit of privacy. I went to the door and spoke through the door.

"Marge" My maid, "I need some time alone, if you could come back tomorrow that would be great" I expected the voice to be feminine, instead it wasn't.  
"Sure, I'll come back tomorrow" they said. I opened the door and there stood Percy. I gasped. He smiled and waved at me shyly.

"Hey, Annabeth. How-"

I threw my arms around him and cried softly. He returned the hug tightly. I pulled back and met his lips kissing him. I pulled his shirt bringing him in my room and closed the door. I pulled away and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, while he held on my waist.

"Percy, I missed you so much. Being able to speak to you. Not seeing you on a bad term" He smiled and nodded.

"As soon as I woke up, I was confused. I needed you by my side. See your beautiful angelic face" he kissed me softly for a long time and laid me on my bed. I pulled away looking at him.

"How are you feeling? Pain?" I said, running my hands through his hair slowly. He nodded and cleared his through, his hands started to tremble.

"I felt, pain in my body. You father helped me get off my bed to see you. As I walked here, the pain started to decrease. You must think I'm not good enough for you if I can't handle any bit of pain" He looked down. I took his hands and lifted his chin up.

"Don't you ever say that. I mean ever. I love you no matter what. It was poison. Of course you would be weak. I love you, and only you. You took a risk many wouldn't do. You're strong" I started to feel tears in my eyes. He held me in his arms while, I cried.

"I promise, I won't say that again. I love you too, Princess. Please don't cry" He kissed my forehead. I wiped my tears away. We laid in the bed, with me in his safe arms, I broke the silence with another question **.**

"Do you remember anything? Before being taken" I said laying my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. He shook his head.

"No, your dad told me. All I remember is just being knocked out back when I was with Kronos trying to escape" his voice was soft. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, you're here with me" I leaned up to kiss him, placing my hand on the back of his head.

"I think it's time for me to leave, you need to rest" he said, getting up. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.

"No, Please, Can you stay tonight?" I said, he smiled and kissed me forehead.

"I'd do anything for you, Princess" he said.

I raised one eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes"

"Hmm? I'll keep that in mind"

"We need to tell your dad about us one day you know?" He said looking at me.

"Don't" I sighed. His eyebrows scrunched up.

"Don't what?"

"Don't ruin this moment. I'll tell him sooner or later. Right now he has too much on his hands, I don't want to add more things" He nodded and sighed.

"Now, go to sleep" He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Princess, are mine forever. I love you, don't forget that" I smiled at what he said and snuggled closer to him.

"I Love you, My beloved prince. Good night"

"Good night" he whispered and kissed the my head.  
 **  
That's all for today guys. Hope you loved reading this chapter. Very good amount of Percabeth in here;) The next is going to give you more information about what Kronos might be planning. Sorry for it being short, don't hate the author. It's just once. I'll try to update this week, depends on the amount of time I have. It's going to be pretty busy, so It might be hard. Thank for reading and review please.  
**


	6. Necklace

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I've been pretty busy this week and I just now got a good amount of free time. I just want to say that this is going well. The story is doing fine and I love the reviews I get and people following this story. It means a lot that you enjoy this story and want to read more of this. Let's begin shall we. Thank you to**

 **Reviewers:** Percabeth-ftw-is-already-taken **and** MichaelLukeSkyWalker **and a** guest

 **Thanks for catching on to my mistake. Thank You so much. No, you're write. I mixed up the chapters. Sorry Sorry. I replaced it with a new one. Thank YOU again.**

 _Chapter 6:_

I link my arm with Percy's. We walk down the hallway, admiring the paintings in the walls and say good morning to everyone we pass. I look at Percy, with his sea green eyes and his messy raven hair, that smile. I love it when he smiles. It makes me forget my worries.

"Hey, kelp head" We turn our heads and see Thaila standing below the entrance. She walks towards us slowly, Percy blushes, and pretends to fix his suit.

"Pine cone face" Percy made a small laugh. I roll my eyes at the nicknames they made for each other. I look at my dress and smooth it out. Thaila just smirked at us.

"You know, I always knew you two would get together" Percy's jaw dropped. I guess that's how my face looked like when Thaila found out about me and him. Stupid.

Percy tried to find his words, he put his hands to his waist "H-How did you-"

"I saw you two together, at the beach. Kissing, Like really kissing. You had your mouth on-" I could feel my face getting hot. I saw Percy was making a nervous laugh.

"Okay! You saw us. No need to explain, how" I held my hand up, Thaila made a tiny smile, you could barley see it. Percy cleared his throat and shook it off. He looked at me, then at Thaila.

"So, is there anything I can do for you, Prin-" Thaila held her hand up, "What?"

"Don't call me 'Princess' I get tired of that formal stuff. My Parents didn't call me, dear, or princess. They used Thaila, so please, Just Thaila" Percy nodded slowly. I found a bit of sadness in the sentence she just said. Talking about Thaila's Parents was a sad topic. She would stay silent for a moment. That's exactly what she did.

"I'm sorry, Thaila. I know it's hard. I miss my dad as well. He is not dead! Just he has to leave every two years for 8 months, but he has to visit my mother back in the U.S. I wanted to go. I can't, I have responsibilities, here in the castle" Percy's voice went quiet. Thaila took his hand and smiled. She nodded.

"Thank you. For trying to make me feel better, Percy. It's great to know, that you guys don't pressure me about moving on so fast" I hugged Thaila, tight. She needs not to worry. I'm her best friend. It's understandable, her parents died. It's hard. I know what it's like to lose a parent. To not speak for a long time. To be sad. I know that feeling, hurt, loneliness, emptiness. It's all painful. Thaila sniffed and pulled away from the hug, she smiled and wiped the small tears falling from her eyes.

"The reason I came here, Percy. The king wants to have a word with you. Alone. I don't know for what, I just know he wants to see you, so you better get going" Percy nodded. He bowed to me and kissed my cheek. He bowed to Thaila and left. Thaila turned to me.

"He's a keeper" she smiled. Wait, Thaila? Smile? and you could see that smile! That's a miracle! I shook my head and laughed. I wish Thaila was always like this, happy and not in pain. She will soon be, I feel it.

"Yeah, he's amazing. Why did my father need him?"

"Like I said, I don't know " she shrugged. I sighed, oh what could he want with Percy. What if he found out about us! Thaila had said the king wanted to see him alone. Please, don't let it be bad.

"Oh. Well breakfast is almost ready, want to be there before anyone else" she said bringing me back to the real world. I nodded.  
Thaila has always wanted me and Percy to get together. So obviously she is happy we finally are. We used to do everything together, but after her parents had died, it's not the same. Percy has tried almost everything to get her back. He even sent a letter-. Oh. My. God. I forgot to read Luke's letter last night. I have to read it soon, without any hesitations. I need Percy there to read it and make sure I don't do anything stupid. It may have something, that I might just react to. For now, I need breakfast.

 **Percy's POV:**

I slowly and nervously walk towards the King's office and he was talking to one of his guards. I slowly walked in and knocked on the door softly. They stopped and turned to me. The king waved off his guard and it was only me and him in the room. I'm mostly worried about what he wanted to talk about, bad news? Good news? Oh god.

"How are you feeling Percy? Body okay? No passing out?" He said. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a bottle of wine. He gave me the you-want-one look. I nodded.

"Just fine, sir. Thank you for asking" A moment of silence passed, until he cleared his throat.

"Percy, you must be wondering why you are here, correct?" He filled the two glasses with a bit of wine. He handed me one.

"That is correct, Your majesty" I followed him to his desk and I sat down in a- WOW!- comfy chair. While he sat the opposite side of his desk. He placed is glass down and laced his fingers together.

"I called you here because, I wanted propose something to you" He said. I fixed my posture and nodded.

"What is the proposal you speak of?, your majesty"

"I have seen you train, I am quite impressed by how you fight and your skills" I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you"

"Of course. I wanted to tell you if you would like to be Chiron's assistant to help train them" I blinked and stared. A smile slowly came up on my face.

"It would be an honor, sir. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity. When do I begin?" I asked looking at him in the eyes. I still felt that smile on my face.

"If you are okay with this, I would like you to start tomorrow afternoon. I need to speak with Chiron about this and let him know. He needs to supply you with the equipment needed for this" He got up and took out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how much this means to me. Especially, this coming from you" I smiled. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Couldn't find anyone better son" Son? He thinks of me as a son. Like family. What is he going to think of me, when he finds out I'm dating his daughter. He's going to flip that's for sure.

"I better get going, your majesty. Breakfast is about be served" I said and walked out.

 **Luke's POV:**

We ride upon a huge sign that says "K Army" I shook my head. I hate myself for agreeing to this. When we stepped behind enemy lines, I felt a chill down my spine saying, this was bad bad news. I looked behind me and saw the others the only one who wasn't bothered by all of this was Andy. Weird. Just then two men blocked our paths, both dressed in shining armor.

"Who are you? and what is your business?" One of them asked looking past me at Andy. Andy rode forward and paused, "Kronos, we want to join him. The king of England has betrayed us. We want revenge. We despise that retched man" Andy gritted through his teeth. I started at him in shock. He sounded really believable. His tone in his voice was really convincing. Unlike the story I had, The king had kept us prisoners. The two guards looked at each other and back at us. They cleared the way and let us through. Andy lead the way. Many people, stopped what they were doing as soon as they had saw us ride by them. One of them, came forward. He knelt on one knee.

"I'll take you to Kronos. You have made a very wise choice. Choosing him to be our savior and leader" I felt anger boil in me once he finished saying that. People looked at him as their savior. Jeez, what at hoax. We followed the man to a huge tent. He told us wait outside, he went in with only shadow showing, and we saw another shadow appear with him.

"Come on in" the man said with his head sticking out the tent. We hopped off our horses and walked in. My eyes widened. Wow, this room was so filled with scrolls and stuff. Boxed everywhere. The others as well looked shocked around the room. Kronos sat in a desk filled with things you wouldn't imagine Kronos having. Kronos grinned as soon as he saw me step inside.

"Ah! Luke, what a lovely surprise! Wasn't expecting you to come" he said, although I heard the bit of sarcasm in his voice. He got up and took out his hand. I just let it hang there, not wanting to shake hands with the guy. Kronos nodded and put his hand back to his sides.

"What brings you here?" He cleared his throat.

"The King has betrayed the five of us. We want to join your-" Don't hesitate, "Your army. We want to join your army"  
Kronos grinned, he stepped closer to me meeting my eyes.

"We would love to have you, but what makes you think you can join so easily?" He grinned, I looked at him in confusion. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I-I though you could just join. I though there was no process" Leo said stepping in the tension between me and Kronos. Kronos looked up at Leo, his face was showing anger.

"Well, you're wrong! There is a process. If you want to join, I suggest you better get started" he walked back to his desk slowly and waved his hand. The Knights grabbed us and pulled us out. Glad, it was beginning to be torture being in there. I'd rather have my mom use me as a doll than be in there with Kronos for another second. I looked over at Leo, Frank, Jason, and Andy. Andy he was just walking ,not making eye contact with anyone. He ignore all his surroundings. He just looked at his feet. Jason was making sure the Knights don't try anything. Leo and Frank were looking straight ahead. Their poster was straight. I was looking like I was no leader at all. I thought back to when I was in Rachel's room. Her room filled with scrolls. They said "Property of K", I have a feeling that K is Kronos. Which I don't want to believe. I do believe it is Kronos, I just don't want to believe Rachel is working for him. It would break my heart. She is such a kind woman, I don't know what I would do. I've had this loving feeling towards her. It just won't stop. I don't want it to. I won't allow it to. My heart beats for her. Day and night, I love her. She has been there for me since Percy has been in the hospital wing. I appreciate it. I know she wouldn't be working for Kronos, she wouldn't do that to me.

 **Jason's POV:**

Thaila, how I hated myself for leaving my sister. After what she is going through. I'm the worst brother ever. I had this guilty feeling in me. Thaila. My sister. Our parents died, now I might ,doing this! It's the King's idea, not mine. I'm not betraying no one, none at all. I'm doing this because the king had asked and I volunteered. I sighed. Luke seems to be taking this hard as well, we both despise Kronos. Leo and Frank have told me the other night that they don't think much of it because they had volunteered to do this, they aren't doing this because they wanted to. I must be stupid to think this is betrayal. Andy is taking this super well, which is weird for me. He doesn't speak and he looked comfortable. No sign of fear or weakness. He acts like he has been around Kronos and understood the way he speaks. Like he's used to it. I'm keeping an eye on him. You never know, I mean, we are behind enemy lines. Anything could happen. We stopped by the weaponry room and got our gear. We wore black and red armor, same with the swords, the handle was black and red. I am disgusted at my self for being able to put the damn armor on. The Knights showed us to our tents, but it was a bit unwelcoming. It was half torn and with little space. With only 3 beds. This was torture. One of the Knights came towards us.

"Here is where you'll be staying. Breakfast will be served at 5 in the morning, miss it, well to bad. Tomorrow meet us back at the weaponry room and we will begin the initiation"

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I went for a ride on my horse. She has this beautiful black skin. I got her when I was 10 years old as a birthday gift from my father. I usually don't like him buying me things, I just want the simplest things, which to me is ironic because normally someone else who is a princess or royalty, would want anything. Me, I just want the simplest. We gallop across the open field ,feeling the air hitting our faces. The grass was going through my horse's legs smoothly. I enjoyed it being just me and her.  
I heard horse neighing behind me. I slowed down my horse and I turned ,I smiled. Percy caught up to me on blackjack. He stopped to me and bowed his head.

"Your highness" He said. I roll my eyes and smile.

"You know I hate you calling me that. I'm just Annabeth to you. Know one else. Just Annabeth" He nodded, hiding his smile.

"Okay, how are you Annabeth?" He said, getting off blackjack. He extended his hand out to me and helped me of mine. I linked my arm around his and we walked away from our horses, who were eating the grass on the ground.

"I'm doing well, Thank you. How about you?"

"Great! Your majest- oops, sorry- your father, gave me the best of news" he beamed, he turned to me and held my hands.

"He has given me, the opportunity to train the Knights, with Chiron" I smiled and hugged him tightly. Thank god! I felt like a bunch of weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My father didn't know.

"That's great! I can't believe my father did that for you, what else did he say?"

"He told me, I fight very well. I feel honored. Your father, just gave me his blessing technically. A blessing, knowing that I am important to him. That he respects the man I am" he said, I pulled away from the hug and met his lips. We kissed for some time, until he pulled away. Our heads touched as he cupped my face.

"Someone would see us" I said knowing why he pulled away. He sighed and nodded. The reason why I can't let my father know. The reason, I don't want to tell him is because, what if my father tries to separate us, or worse kill Percy. I know that's wrong to think of, since he has been so kind to Percy. So gentle. So caring. I will tell my father, but when the time is right. Right now, he has lots on his mind, and I don't want to add us to that mind of his.

Percy opened his mouth, then quickly shut it. He opened it again and this time words came, "Annabeth?"

"What is it, Percy?" He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"I have something for you" he took out a rectangular box and opened it, there was the necklace I had wanted to buy, back when me and Thaila were back at the village. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"When you saw something in the forest, that was me. When I saw that you could t get it, I wanted to surprise you. So, Once you had left, I asked the kind salesman what you were looking for, he pointed to this beautiful necklace. I immediately bought it, for it was perfect for you" he smiled and took out the necklace, it had the same dove hanging on there.

"You didn't have to do this" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I know, but I wanted to, because I love you" he said and kissed me softly. I gladly returned the kiss. He slowly pulled away with a big smile.

"May I?" He said holding out the necklace. I nodded and I turned around, I lifted up my hair and he put the necklace around my neck and connected it. I smiled and turned back to him.

"It looks beautiful, like it was made for you" he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I hugged him, while crying softly.  
"Why are you crying? I gave you this gift" he said.

"I'm crying of joy, how could I have ended up with a gentleman like you" He shrugged and smiled.

"Because, we're meant for each other" he kissed me once again, "I know it"

 **I enjoyed this one. Please review and follow. The next chapter will have more actions. I just want to build the relationship between those two lovebirds. Again, sorry. I've been busy. Also doing some thinking. Love that you guys enjoy this. So, this week I had school and homework. Also, we had this field trip. I have been going to soccer practice. We went to the tournament and got 2nd place. Great! So yeah, pretty long week. I'm tired. Sleepy and-**

 **No! Don't fall aslee- zzzzzzzz**


	7. Secrets Exposed

****Another one? This story, I like where this one is going. Not going to lie. I do. Writing Fanfictions is a lot of work. I've been brainstorming this chapter which explains for the time I have not been posting new chapters. This turned out great. The ideas that came to me, if it threw the story off course, I had to erase it and start over just so you guys can get the idea of the story and It won't be going all over the place. Anyway, you want to read so, read.****

 ** _Chapter 7: Secret exposed_**

 ** **Luke's POV:****

You know what I have always wanted to do, kick Kronos's behind and people cheering for me. Now that I am fighting Kronos, it's the exact opposite. The crowd was cheering for Kronos instead. Kronos swung his sword at me and I jumped over it, holding my sword in my right hand. I swung my sword at every opportunity I could to hit him, but he blocked every swing. Kronos grabs me by the collar of my chest plate and throws me across the hard rock arena. I spot Jason, sitting on the seats of the arena, trying to get free of Kronos's guards grips. Making him watch the whole thing.

"Oh, Come on Luke. Thought you were better than that. Honestly, I expected more from you, young fellow" Kronos grinned. Kronos puts both his hands in the air, the crowd went wild. I tried to lift my body up, but my weight pulled me back down. I was in full pain. I heard the gate of the arena open, one of the guards pushed Leo in. Good, back up. Leo drew his sword slowly, he walked towards Kronos and swung for Kronos's head. Kronos ducked and swung at Leo's feet making him fall backwards. Leo lifted both legs, followed by his body. He picked up a shield from the ground and covered his body showing only his sword and face. He ran towards Kronos, his sword raised in the air. Leo swung at Kronos's legs. Kronos blocked it. He blocked everything. He grabbed Leo's shield and put it to Leo's face. Kronos hit the sword on the shield, making it bounce on Leo's head, Leo stumbled to the ground. He laid there holding his head.

"Oh, I fancy this one" Kronos hit Leo in the head making him unconscious. I finally got up and ran to him and jumped on his back. I know ,one of my worst ideas I had ever had. Kronos stumbled backwards and forwards. I gripped my arms around his neck, trying to choke him. At first, I thought I was winning. Kronos then started hitting his elbow on my stomach, making me lost my grip around his neck. I let go of his neck. I hit the hard ground holding my stomach. Kronos walked over to a sword on the ground and picked it up. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Good one Luke. Thought you almost had me there for a sec" He chuckled, while making his way over to Leo who was started to gain conscious. I wanted to scream to Leo to look out, but I couldn't breath. Not after he hit me in the stomach, with his elbow. Leo looked up and saw Kronos coming to him. Leo ignored to pain, he got up and shook his head. He huffed heavily.

"Arghh!" He yelled and ran forward to Kronos, slamming him to the ground. Kronos groaned in pain. I made a weak smile. Leo started throwing punches in Kronos's face left and right. After a few seconds, I picked my self off the ground and tried to pull Leo back.

"Leo! Let go! That's enough, you're going to kill him!" I said trying to pulling him by his waist. He was a strong fellow. Then a couple of the guards started to help me pry off Leo from Kronos. One last punch and Leo got off of him, breathing heavily. I went over to Kronos who was laying on the ground, his face covered in blood. The guards rushed over to him to help him up. Kronos said he was okay. I looked over at Leo, who was still trying get his energy back. Kronos got up, his face was red. He came to us.

"Guards! Take them to the cells. Even the blonde. I'll speak to them in a few. Now!" He yelled in anger. Kronos quickly left the arena leaving me and Leo standing there with guards cracking their knuckles.

"Hey, he said take us there! Not beat us" Leo said with one guard pushing him to move.

* * *

They threw us in a cell. The place was dark and filled with cobwebs. The guards smirked and slammed the door cell shut. I turned to the wall and sat on the ground and picked up a rock laying on the floor and started to throw it in the air. Jason sat on the rock bed ,his hands laced together. Leo put his face through the cell bars and sighed. After a few minuets, One of the guards brought in a bucket of water and a towel, he pushed it through the flap under the bars. I got up and grabbed the bucket and towel. I took off my chest plate and my shirt. I dipped the towel in the bucket of water and started to clean the blood off my chest. The towel started to turn red, every time I dipped the towel in the bucket, the water kept turning darker and darker. I cupped my hands and splashed my face with water. Jason broke the silence.

"What the hell were you thinking Leo?" He said turning to him, Leo wasn't looking at him. He shrugged.

"You could've gotten us killed. Did you know?" Jason grabbed Leo's shoulder and made Leo look at him.

"Come on, Jase. He got carried away. Give him partial credit at least. He owned Kronos" I chuckled. Jason couldn't help put chuckle as well.

"Guys, Thanks for helping" Leo said . I raised an eyebrow at him. Is he serious? We didn't do anything. Just standing there looking like fools and nothing that resembled a knight.

"Help? What did we do?" Jason said crossing his arms.

"While We are currently here, Kronos is on his way. Frank, is back at Kronos's office getting anything he can get" Leo said proudly. I crossed my arms.

"That, is the most amazing idea I have heard. Man, so right now. Frank is getting us the information we need to help for the war" Jason said. Leo nodded happily. We heard a door close behind someone. Kronos then came in the cell and the door slamming shut behind him.

"You thought you could beat me. Wrong you're in my territory now. I own you. You three are in huge trouble. I can do whatever I like to you. You made a fool of me in front of an audience. You passed the initiation" We all smiled at that. Then I remembered we we're in huge trouble.

" This afternoon, you will be on dish washing duty. Figure out who will do what. Don't think you're off the hook, I will make sure to make your lives miserable. I promise you that" Kronos left before I had a chance to say anything back at him. Frank you better hurry up. We all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Kronos can do anything, watch your back guys, remember we're in Kronos's territory now" I said, they nodded. One guard came in with keys and opened our door cell, We walked out before he could've said anything **.**

 **Percy's POV:**

"No! Guys, we're not trying to make contact with our partners" I said, Yes, first day of working with Chiron, not so good. I tried making sure the Knights didn't kill each other. I went over to one of our new Knights and held his wrist.

"Make sure, you twist you wrist" I twisted his wrist in one direction slowly, "Then, you'll be able to swing you sword easily" The guy nodded and tried it. He moved his sword flawlessly. I smiled. I stepped back and went to pick up the swords on the floor and putting them back in weapon room. Someone cleared their throat behind me, I quickly turned my head and saw a red headed girl leaned against the doorway.

"Can I help you?" I turned back to the swords, I swiped it clean with a rag. She pursed her lips and didn't say anything.

"No, I was sent here by Chiron. The guy said he wanted to have a word with Knight Percy. Which I'm assuming is you" She said. I chuckled.

"What if it wasn't me?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you. You have those sea green eyes with messy black hair. The way Chiron described you" I raised an eye brown. What was she doing a Chiron's?

"Well, what did he want to talk to me for?" I turned my attention back to her. She was walking over to the swords on the table and I guess admiring them. She turned back to face me.

"Didn't say, just to tell you to meet him at his office"

"Thanks, I'll be on my way. What's your name by the way?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" she held out her hand. I smiled.

"You know me, but I'm Percy Jackson"

"I thought it was Perseus" she tilted her head sideways.

"I like to go by Percy only" I said. She nodded and smiled. I thanked her again and made my way out of the field. Rachel. I've never known anyone by that name. Really cool. Calling someone Rachel. It was a nice name.

* * *

I wondered what Chiron wanted to speak to me for. It was quite unusual for him to send another person to come and get me. So that means this was going to be a very Serious conversation. I reached the top of the hill and spotted Chiron's office down the hill. I started to make my way down the hill. The hill wasn't too slippery. It was big though. I remember stories my dad once told me. That this used to be his workshop when he first came to the kingdom. He used to be a normal person, nothing to do with the royals. Then he met Athena, they got off the wrong foot, but they worked things out over the years. He used to sell things he could make. They were small, but really high in Drachma. Then Fredrick saw how poor our family was, we used to live in a tiny cave. I was only three. My mom had to go to New York. She was asked to serve queen Aphrodite. Also, Piper was the daughter. My dad and I lived in the castle ever since. I'm happy Fredrick took us in. I don't know where we'd be if he didn't. I stopped at the front door and knocked. Chiron said, "It's open!" I opened the door and the feeling inside the office was warm and cozy. I looked over at the fireplace and saw The King sitting near it. I scrunched my eyebrows together. Why was he there?

"Your majesty?" I said closing the door behind me and walked over to them. He got up and we bowed to each other.

"Sir Percy, Please come and sit. I have something important to discuss" The King said, he grabbed a stool for me to sit on by the fireplace. Chiron gave me a cup of tea. I thanked him.

"So? Your majesty. I'm confused right now to what's happening" I sipped my coffee. He nodded and pursed his lips.

"So, you know the war with Kronos and all. And how we've never really gotten that much of useful information" He started. I nodded my head. I looked over at Chiron who was biting his thumb while listening to the King's words carefully.

"Well, I may have found someone who may be able to help us with that. She told me a bit of information, but she won't tell me the rest. She'll do it for a price" I blinked my eyes. This cannot be good. She? So this girl. Wants a price. Something seems very strange about it.

"She wants full control over the Knights" I stood up and dropped my tea. Chiron looked at me, shocked at my reaction.  
"Um, Sir Percy? I would've expected more of a brilliant reaction, her name is Rachel Dare" The king chuckled softly. Rachel? I just met with her and, Price? Knights control. I don't like this one bit. He may be the king, but that doesn't mean I have to follow where he is going with this plan.

"What does it have to do with me?" I said, Chiron got in the way while picking up the mess I had made.

"You are going to get the information and report back to me. I want you to hang out with her and gain her trust. She knows things about Kronos even I don't know" he said getting up off his chair placing his cup of tea down on the table.

"With all due respect, this is a terrible idea. What if she betrays us?" I said looking at his eyes. I only met her, but for wanting a price that's something I'm not okay with. The King sighed.  
"I'm willing to take any chance to win this war, Percy, Please. I need you, you're brave and loyal. I couldn't trust anyone else to have assigned to do this job" He said. I looked down, he trusts me. He could've assigned this to anyone, but no. He gave the job to me immediately. I still don't think that this was a good plan. I don't trust this person. With wanting the full control of The Knights.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. But you're going to have to find someone else for the job. I don't agree with this plan, sir. Now, if you'll me. I have to go" I was about halfway through the the door when the king called my name.

"Percy! If you don't do as I say, you will no longer be part of the royal community. You will be a town boy instead. So I suggest you do what I ask you to" he said in an orderly voice. I looked behind me. I could not believe he just used that against me. Unbelievable! The King, threatening me with that! I was about to say go ahead. Something stopped me from doing so. If I'm a town boy, I have no contact within the castle. I'll be a nobody to them. I would never see, Luke, Jason, Thaila, Piper, Reyna, Chiron, and mostly Annabeth. I would never ever see her again. The girl I knew since 5. The girl who stole my heart. The girl who I love. The girl I want to have in my future. I couldn't let that happen, I want to be with Annabeth. I love her. I turned my attention to the King.

"What do I need to do? Your majesty"

 **Luke's POV:**

I washed the dishes, while Jason dried them. Leo was moped the floor. Dishwashing was so much fun! I just love it. Our punishment was a waste of time. But it was part of the plan, Leo's plan. This was great, we could gain so much from what Frank might bring us. I couldn't have thought of a better idea myself. When we were on our last dish, I was finally relieved it was our last one. At least I thought it was, until one guard came in and carried in a bowl filled with dishes. As he left, Jason scowled at the guard and put up his middle finger up at him behind his back. I snickered as well as Leo.

"I know they are taking advantage of us right now. It's making me sick, you know?" Jason said drying the dishes fiercely. I nodded my head, wanting to make him feel better.

"Look, Jase. We're only doing this for King Fredrick. Alright? A few more weeks and it's over" Leo said, he leaned on the mop.

"Yeah, like Leo said. For the King"

Jason muttered a few words under his breath. I sighed and went back to washing the dishes. Just then Frank came running in the kitchen, panting. His hands on his knees. I turned off the water and dried my hands with Jason's towel. Leo put the mop in the bucket and let it lean against the wall. Jason rushed past us.

"Frank? You alright mate. You look like hell. What are you doing running?" I said grabbing a cup of water for him. Jason grabbed a stool and let Frank take a seat.

"I-Kronos-Came-room-had-to..leave" he panted and took a big gulp of his water.

"Woah, now take it easy Lad. Now, take your time to catch your breath. What happened?" I said putting one hand on his shoulder. Jason looked at me worriedly. I tried to not meet his eye.

"Um, okay, I'm- Good. I got some excellent information. I was running because Kronos was just coming into the office with a Knight. Which by the way surprisingly looked a lot like Andy" Frank stood up and took off the bag over his shoulder and walked over to the counter placing it there.

"Andy?" I said following him. He nodded.

"Yeah, didn't see his face thought. Just body. Same broad shoulders and blond hair, what a coincidence huh?" Frank chuckled as he took out scrolls, maps, notebooks. We all looked at each other with crazy grins.

"It took me a long time to find anything useful. Some of them I looked in and others no. Mostly I grabbed whatever I could by looking at the section I was in"

"Sections?" Leo said starting to look through the pile.

"Yes, Sections. Kronos has this big office, it is filed by sections. One is for prices that's been payed, other ones are plans or attacks of some sort" He said. Woah, maybe we may have some leads on the spies.

"One thing, Luke. I didn't find any leads on the spies, they were hidden well" I blinked. Did I just say that out loud?

"I was going to step into another room when, Kronos was on his way" Jason stopped our conversation and pointed to the pile of information.

"Lads, this pile ain't going to be checked itself. Come on" Jason chuckled. I started by picking up one map. The attacks? I looked carefully at it. Wait, many x marks marked in red. Must be Kronos's army. On the other side of the ocean was blue X marks, I guess representing our side. One x marked in a different color, it was gold. There was a name tag above the golden x. Fredrick. There were two other x marks behind the Black. The two black x's were going away from the fight. It seems to me they are trying to get the king somewhere. Then in the forest I saw a an X. Dark red. Above it was marked 'I'. Kronos. I know it is. So if those two were a different color meaning, those two were the spies! I slapped the paper down on the counter. They looked up at me, eyes widened.

"What?" Leo said looking up from a notebook.

"Look!" I slid the paper to them. They reached for it and looked.

"Good biscuits and gravy!" Leo yelled. We looked at him.

"It just came out, I didn't plan to say that" Leo said turning bright red. We snickered.

"Two Black x's?" Jason turned to me. Frank looked at it more closely.

"Hey, look now, two black x's meaning the two spies. They are leading the king out. Maybe the king still doesn't think they are spies and he thinks they are on our team. They're leading the king to his death!" Frank said. Jason snapped his fingers.

"Kronos wants to kill the king! To win it, someone ruling has to die for the other ruler to take over!" Jason said. Leo coughed.

"Lads, we may have a bigger problem on our hands, and something that'll tell us our outcome. I've heard of them. Just never thought it would happen to us" He pointed to the notebook that was all dusty and old.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked. Leo looked at him.

"One word, Prophecy" We all gave him a confused look. No one's ever heard of a Prophecy being given for the last 2 decades. It was rare for a prophecy to be told. It is for told that a prodigy is born and destined to be a hero. They must help their people and protect them as much as they can. They either live or die.

"Read it, Leo" Jason said taking a seat.

 _" 'One Shall be born to make the biggest mistake / One comes along to make a huge sacrifice / Betrayals and Lies shall reveal itself / One must be our hero to all good' "  
_  
"So, This prophecy? Is telling us what'll happen? Who's the prodigy?" Leo said.

"Someone will betray us. One will make sacrifices" I said trying to put this all in my head and put the pieces together.

"Kronos went after Percy, He must be the one who will bring us to victory" Percy? No, not him! Anyone, but HIM! My best friend either going to live or die. Chances I don't want to take.

"He can't be it" I snapped. They turned to me.

"Why not? Explain yourself, come on" Jason crossed his arms waiting for my response.

"You know he's all our friends" I yelled. Then I stopped. We heard two guards coming our way. Leo quickly helped Frank put the things away. Frank put the bag over his shoulder and went out the kitchen. His head quickly popped back in and he whispered.

"Meet me in the forest behind our tent, you'll find me holding a torch. Keep walking if you don't. Go north always" He said and ran out. I quickly turned on the water and started washing dishes while Jason pretended to dry. Leo whistled. I roll my eyes. Sure, nothing suspicious around here. The two guards came in angry.

"What's all this ruckus about?" One of them growled. We turned our heads giving them our best confused face we could give them.

"What's are you talking about mate. We're just doing our job. No need to get angry" Leo said leaning on his mop grinning.

"Yeah mate, nothing going on. Must've heard things" I grinned. Jason still was trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Yeah" Jason just said. I smirked at him. He glared at me. The two guards muttered something and left. I sighed.

"Oh god, this war isn't going to end well is it" Leo said.

"No, it will end well, just minus one person" I said looking down. Please let it not be Percy. Please, Not Percy. That's all I ask. Not Percy.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I sat down on my bed rubbing my necklace Percy had given me. I smiled at it. The white dove. How could I have gotten such a good guy in my life? I always think, what if I'm not good enough for Percy? What if I'm not the person meant for him? I shook my head. I looked over at the letter sitting on my drawer. Luke's letter. I haven't opened it in 1 week. Afraid of what if may contain. It's not going to open itself. I leaned over my bed and grabbed the letter from the drawer. It had a blue symbol. Standing Royalty. I opened the letter carefully, maybe thinking it'll explode in my face. I took out the small letter inside of it. I didn't open it for a second, holding it close to me. I opened the letter and was broken and sad to what it said:  
 _  
" 'Annabeth, My hands are trembling just writing this to you. I want to say a few things. Things I can't keep within me any longer. I have to tell somebody and you're the one I trust to tell. Here I go, You know when Percy was Poisoned and how I found it in Rachel's room. I forgot to tell you that in that room I found more things. Scrolls. Notebooks. Maps. Lots of it. They all had a label with 'Property of K' which now I'm thinking the K stands for Kronos. I don't want to believe Rachel is one of the spies. She's helped us so much when Percy was out. She was nice, she wouldn't do that to us. Just, Look out for her will you. For anything suspicious. Last thing before I have to end this letter is, Percy. I'm afraid that this isn't the last time the spy (maybe Rachel) will try and hurt or kill Percy. You need to be extra careful. Please. Okay. Take care Annabeth. ~Luke' "  
_  
She looked up from the letter, I have to look out for myself? Forget that, the man I love has chances of getting hurt or killed. I examined the letter once more in case that I have missed anything. Nope I got it all. I look out the window, at the bright shining moon. Where do I start with this information? No wonder Luke told me. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck. And he trusted me enough to figure it out. First things first find Percy. Like now. I needed to tell him he might be in danger. I hid the letter inside my drawer and looked in the mirror. I fixed my hair and smiled pretending that I had nothing to hide. I walk towards the door and look at the grandfather clock beside the door. 12:30 am. Midnight no one would be awake. Ugh! What if he was asleep then I would have to wait. It could couldn't it? I mean I got tomorrow. He might be busy tomorrow though. I hesitated, but opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. It's empty. I take off my heels and I walked out barefoot. I silently closed the door and I took one last look in the hallway and walked to the kitchen.

 **Jason's POV:**

Ouch. Stupid branch. We walked down the hill of the forest on our way to meeting Frank. The twigs snapped with every step we took. I pushed the tiny branches aside. I held a torch in one hand. Luke held his sword and Leo brought nothing. We told him we may need an empty hand. I looked behind me to where Luke was swinging his sword cutting off the leaves in his way. He looked at me and gave a small its-okay-smile. Leo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, where do you think Frank is we've been walking for the past half hour. My legs are starting to burn"

"We need to be far way from camp, but I'm thinking we'll be there in no time right about now. Patience" I said, I lead the way since I had the torch so I should be able to spot someone else holding something that produced light. It's dark in here. I stopped our walk and turned to him.

"Hey, You all right? You've been quiet the whole time" He looked up at me and nodded. Still saying nothing.

"Tell me, what's going on. We're in this thing together. We deserve to know what you think" I said. He sighed.

"I've been thinking about the prophecy. About the one person having to be a hero. Maybe it being my best friend"

"We don't know for sure, it can be anyone really. A prophecy isn't really that specific. None of them are. They just give you a glimpse of the future. That's all" Leo said. I nodded in agreement with him.

"Exactly" I said quietly. Luke's face changed. It was calmer.

"Alright, Could be anybody. Let's just hope it's anybody, but us, and Percy" Luke pushed past me and continued walking. I shrugged at Leo and followed Luke.

We walked for another 30 minutes, with Leo it was lots of complaining. I didn't mind, neither did Luke. We actually used that to help us know we were still alive. If we could feel the pain in our ears, then yeah we're alive. Then I spotted a tiny dot of orange dancing in the night sky.

"Is that Frank there?" Leo said rushing past us. We ran behind him ignoring the pain of exhaustion.

"Frank!" Leo yelled. Frank turned his head and waved at us. We finally reached him and I sat down on one of the logs making a circle around a camp fire that has been used. I gave the torch to Luke who helped Frank set up a camp fire. Frank had given us each a canteen filled with water.

"It's long walk, figured you'd be exhausted" he said handing me mine. I drank it quickly some on the water spilled on me. Frank sat on a log next to me.

"How was the walk all the way over here?" He asked lacing his fingers together and elbows on his knees.

"Oh man! Horrible! It was such a long walk. Why this far?" Leo said warming himself next to the fire.

"No one would be able to hear us, or see us. Oh come on! It was worth it ,trust me" Frank said reaching for his bag. He took out the one with the prophecy written on it and other things. We talked for a few minuets on the other information we had. Turns out Kronos wants to kill Percy and the king , he saw them as a threat. Something that'll ruin his plan on taking over. Frank held out the Prophecy and had read it a couple of times still we couldn't figure it out.

.  
"Okay, so let's try to figure this out... Let me read it ,again" Frank cleared his throat.

 _" 'One shall be born to make the biggest mistake / One comes along to make a huge sacrifice / Betrayals and Lies shall reveal itself / One must be our hero to all good ' "_

I kept thinking back to when he said Someone making the biggest mistake, who could be that one person. Was this meant for us anyway. Were we ever meant to win this war? I turned to Frank.

"Frank? Where did you find this?" I asked. He told me he found it in the blue section. Which in the map our team was in blue x's. So if one of our Knights do something that'll ruin us for good. Someone will die no doubt about it. It scares me. It could be me. Luke. Leo. Frank? Percy? No, not Percy he's been through so much pain, near deaths, we couldn't have death this time beat us to him.

"What about when it says 'Betrayals and lies shall reveal itself' hm? Does that mean the spy will confess or we'll find out they are?" Luke said. Leo stayed quiet trying to put things in place and connect them all, by the look on his face. Then Leo snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! I think, but this is the best thing I've got. What if the person who is the-" We heard the sound of galloping noises come and we stood up. Frank quickly gathered his stuff, but too late. One of the Knights came out galloping on his horse and smacked him on the head, Frank fell to the ground. They knew we were here, but how? I tried to make a run for it, but one of them grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and held me by the arms. I tired to get free, his grips was strong. I stopped, when the next knight that came before me. Andy. He came in front of me and went to his knees.

"You're in big trouble now" he gritted through his teeth. I spotted Leo and I yelled.

"Run Leo! Get away from here! The kingdom! Go! Leave us!" Leo still was on the ground. They must've knocked him down hard and his head hurts. He looked at me and shooked his head.

"I can't leave you guys here!" He yelled holding his head.

"Go!" I yelled. He laid there too shocked to move **.**

"What are you waiting for! Go!" He got up and started to run. He stumbled a little bit, then I saw he was Carrying something. Frank's bag. Thank you. Andy ordered one of his men to take care of Leo, the others he told us to take us to a carriage that had bars on them. They threw me, Luke, and Frank in there. Frank was on the ground lying still. He was unconscious. I still couldn't believe Andy was working for Kronos all along. He was the spy. That's how they knew about us scouting. He was with us during that time, when Chiron announced it during breakfast. One of the Knights who were off to get Leo came back, without Leo.

"He escaped, sir" He said, Andy pounded ran his hair and then he took his sword and stabbed it in the Knight. I gasped.

"You were a good for nothing" Andy said taking his sword out and letting the guy fall to the ground. Leo was alive. Run Leo. Run. Then the world was a dark dark place.

 **Percy's POV:**

I slipped on my cloak and sneaked out of my room. I looked at the grandfather clock in my bedroom. 12:30 am. Perfect everyone's asleep. Except for one person. Nico. Earlier, the king had told me to get a type of potion that'll help her be in a trance, I have to pretend it's a new flavor, blue. I love things in blue, the potion is blue. I won't drink it. She will. Mine will have food coloring. I step out of my room and put on the hoodie. Which was also blue, with black swirls on them. See, not everything I have is blue. Which way is quicker to exit the castle grounds. The kitchen. It leads outside when the cooks need to throw out a few things, they throw it outside. Someone comes to take it to the town landfill. Around 3 in the morning so no one will have trash by morning. They use a carriage to carry the trash. The carriage passes by the blacksmith. I know you're asking how I know this, as a kid, I used to sneak into town and meet this kid named Grover. I couldn't see him during the day, they wouldn't allow us out of the castle. I had to help my dad as well. His family moved away when queen Athena died. Which was when I turned 10 two months ago. He says, his mom wanted to find new opportunities. He told me he'll come back to visit, but he never did. Anyway, the kitchen was the fastest way out.

* * *

I walked quickly and I was about to go in, until I bumped into someone. I peeked over my under my hoodie. Annabeth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just coming here for water and I guess I wasn't looking" she chuckled. I nodded not making any sound.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, I just have never seen you here at the castle, who are you?" She said. Don't speak. Don't. She reached for my hoodie and I backed away quickly. She cleared her throat.

"I am the King and Q-Queen's daughter. I order you to reveal yourself" She said in her best demanding voice. I snickered.

"You're going to make a great queen one day" I took off my hoodie and show myself. She gasped and hugged me quickly, then she hit me in my chest. Playfully.

"Percy! Don't you ever do that to me. I can't believe it, I ordered you to do something. I swore myself I wouldn't do that" she whispered. I chuckled.

"Hey, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed, Princess" I grinned. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm supposed to, but I-I uh, oh my gods! Percy I have something to tell you!" She said , she grabbed my hands, I stayed quiet and listened.

"Luke left me a letter before he left, it had things very important" She said. I looked behind her at the grandfather clock. 12:45. Nico isn't going to stay awake for ever.

"Can this wait till tomorrow, I have to do something, Personal" I said. She stepped back. Crap, I said personal. She's thinking something else.

"Personal?"

"No, not that personal. I just can't tell you" I cringed at my words.

"Percy, are you okay? You're usually not like this. Sneaking out at this time of night"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have to do a couple of things"

"You know you could tell me anything"

"I know, Princess" I tried to put on a smile.

"Are we okay?" We? ,I thought. I nodded. How could she think that? I love her with all my heart. I'd die for her.

"You have nothing to worry about" I grab her waist and pull her close to me, "I will always love you" I whisper in her ear. She wrapped her arms in her my neck. Our faces were close.

"Always?" She smiled.

"Forever and ever" I said and lean in to meet her soft lips. All my worries went away, I'm with Annabeth. We kiss beside the big window, next to the bright moon. The navy blue sky. She pulls back and smiles. I give her a peck on her soft lips and meet her eyes.

"I love you too" she smiled. I grinned and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly. I never wanted to let go, but the king had given me a job. I couldn't fail him. He's the king. I pull back slowly from the hug.

"Go, do what you need to do? Meet me back at my room, after. Okay?" She said. I nod and step in to give her one last kiss. It was a good passionate one. She smiled and walked back to her room. She looks back to me and waved. I wave back. Oh, I am so in love. One day I'll marry her. She'll be mine forever. Then I'll really never let her go. I turn back to the kitchen and put on my hoodie. Here. I. Go.

 **WOW! Long one, I know I'm sorry for the long wait, I explained why I wasn't posting at the beginning I'll say it again. I was brainstorming ideas for this chapter for you guys to enjoy. This chapter turned out great, for me. I don't know about you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update faster. No promises though. Got to go. SEE YA! PEACE!**


	8. Don't lie to me

_Come back to me_

 **I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating, at least I'm not leaving the chapter forever. I first have to focus on school. I can't just not do that. If I want to be an author I have to learn to write even better and find better ways to make the story better in order for you to enjoy. Anywa here's chapter 8. I hope you like it. I enjoyed this one. Again, sorry for not updating, but school's almost over so, I'll have more time to write. Now I know you want me to stop talking so-**

 **Annabeth: Just shut up already and let them read!**

 **Me: Ay, aqui viene la bruja del 71!**

 **(This joke makes sense to those who watch 'EL CHAVO')**

 **Annabeth: What did you just say?**

 **Me: Oh that's my doctor calling me! -Runs away-**

 **Annabeth: Ugh, Enjoy the chapter! -Runs after me-**

 _Chapter 8:_

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

I ran from the spot, only the sound of my heartbeat. I carried Frank's bag over my shoulder. I looked up at the moon. Shining bright behind those dark tall trees. I jumped over a few logs and heard the sound of footsteps following me. I try to look for cover. Everywhere was tree and vines. If only I knew how to climb. I spotted a river up ahead and go for it. The twigs of tree branches snapping under my foot. I reach the river and quickly jumped in it. It was too dark to see where I was going. I felt my way down and once I touched the ground covered in sand. I reached for a hold. I laid in the water with my eyes open. I sat under water until the knight came into view above the water. He looked left a right and cursed at himself. He turned back the way he came from. I waited for a few seconds till I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I gasped as I reached the top. I flapped my arms trying to gain my balance in the water. I floated in place in silence, hearing for any movement. I spit out some water and swam to the rocky shore. I used my elbows to pull myself out. I laid on my back. I felt my chest to hear the sound of my heart still beating. _Boom Boom._ Yep, still alive. Wait, Frank's bag! I sat straight up and looked around me. No. I jumped back in the water. I tried feeling my way toward the ground. Too deep. I took a breath and dove in. Bubbles being made as I dove in. I looked sideways and down. It was too dark. With this current. No way is it still here. It's gone. I swam back up and blinked the water out of my eyes. Why do I always ruin things. For once in my life I want to prove to everyone that I can do good things to. I let down Jason and the others. Jason told me to leave. He depended on me, and I let him down. I still had the information in my head, but not the prophecy. It's gone. Out in the river current somewhere. I swam back to shore. I got on my knees and got up. I have to keep going. Bag or not. I'm going. Kronos won't stop me. I'll save my friends and the Kingdom. If it's the last thing I do.

I walked down the forest. The crickets chirping. Moon still out. God knows what time it is. My legs wobbly. Killing me from all the walking. I don't know 3 to 4 hours. It was beginning to go daylight. I think. I'm thirsty, hungry, tired, sleepy. I was beginning to move slow. Wonder what Andy is doing to them. Gods, Andy was the spy. This whole time he's been playing us, using us. He betrayed us. Never really liked that guy anyway. Always so moody and serious and,,, I don't know what else, but there's more bad things about him. One thing from the prophecy that I held on to. _One will make a sacrifice._ The idea of someone dying for someone else. Just depresses me. They died of heroism, but they also did it out of love. If someone had died for me. ME. I don't know how I'll live like that. They died for me, I'll be thinking of it like me killing someone.

I heard an owl hoot and I shuddered. This place is getting creepier and creepier. How far is the kingdom. Did I go the wrong way. I know by horse it takes 3 hours tops. So, by foot. It's longer. 5-6 hours. Jeez I'm not even close. I found a tree that had a branch sticking out. It was thick enough for me to sit down on and rest. I looked around and spotted a vine hanging on another tree. I found a sharp object and cut the vine off. I went back over to the tree and put the vine around the tree and then, held onto the ends of it. I put a foot on the tree and then slowly climbed up. I looked up. That's a long climb. With every step I moved the vine up just a bit. I grunted, trying to keep my grip on the ends of the vines. I had finally reached the top and I grabbed onto the branch I was going for and pulled myself up. I tied myself onto the branch and breathed. I made it. It wasn't impossible. I gave a small laugh. I looked up to the moon. Tomorrow's a new day. A better day.

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

Just get the potion. I forget it. The carriage thing isn't going to work. It takes a long time. What else. I looked around outside. Nothing, but trees. Walking would take forever. I sat on my knees and pondered for a bit. I snapped my fingers and grinned. Night Patrol. He always looks outside of the kitchen as a kid. He still does. This time a new person. I looked around and waited. It got cold. Man, I wonder how Luke is doing. Annabeth mentioned something about him leaving a note for her. She sounded really worried when she told me she had to tell me something. I heard the sound of a horse moving. He's here. I grabbed a stick and waited for him to come closer. I'm going to get killed for this. I jumped out at him and ran to him.

"He-" I hit his chest and it knocked him off his horse. He sat there yelling. He held onto his helmet and got up. I looked back and spotted the horse running off.

"NO!" I yelled and ran after it. The Knight came running after me and telling me to halt. I caught up to the horse and dropped the stick and jumped on the horse. I galloped away into the forest. I looked back and saw that he threw his helmet to the ground. That was risky. And funny. Then I saw him run to the giant bell. Oh Crap. I'm done for. I hit the horse on the end and he went faster.

 _DONG ...DONG... DONG._

"INTRUDER INTRUDER" He yelled while still shaking the rope on the bell. I looked in front of me and the wind blew in my face.

"GO GO GO" I told the horse. He neighed and ran faster. Annabeth is going to kill me. So is the king. He told me not to draw attention. It was the only way.

I stopped when I was close to Nico's tiny place. I stopped the horse in the opposite direction of Nico's place so that the others don't find me there. They're going to think that I went that way instead of here. Perfect. I jumped off and tied the horse to a tree. I looked both ways and tried to see if anyone had followed me. I speed walked away from the horse and went to Nico's. A little tiny house came into view behind the trees. This isn't worth it. Not at all. Stupid Kronos and his spies. I walked up to his door and before I could knock he opened the door.

"Uh-"

"I heard the bell ring and I automatically knew you had caused trouble" He chuckled and let me pass through.

"Well, it was either that or I would make you wait for a long time, and not get your...your beauty sleep" I grinned. He patted me on the back and squeezed my shoulder.

"Not getting any sleep would be better than having problems with the king. I shrugged. He led me to his counter and looked through his boxes and papers.

"What are you looking for?"

"It's something I can't tell you…" He said. Then he muttered a few words.

"I couldn't hear that I'm sorry"

"You'll find out when the time comes" He said and sighed. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"When the time comes?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll come soon" He waved his hand. Soon? I shook my head telling myself to ignore him.

"Okay so, I'm here for-"

"The trance potion I know" He reached for a tiny silver box. I rolled my eyes. Of course he knew. He knew everything that was happening around the castle. Except me and Annabeth. He lifted up the lid on the box and inside were tiny bottles of potions. He doesn't sell them. He doesn't tell anyone about them, but the king. The King told me about it. Which is how I knew about it.

"Okay, but the king never told me about why he needed it. Back when I had told him about this. He told me don't use any of that in case of an emergency, and this is one I'm guessing" He grinned. He moved bottles around trying to find the one with the label reading ' _Trance'_

"Can I trust you?"

"With anything"

"Okay, well… The king told me Rachel, You know her right? Yeah, so, he told me she has some information on Kronos. She won't tell him that information. She wants something from him. I don't trust that. Do you? It feels out of place"

"That is kind of like a trap" He said lacing his fingers together, his elbows on the counter.

"I know, but he wants me to give her that Trance potion, so she could tell me" I sighed, not wanting to say what he told me, "He also said, if I don't do it, he'll- he'll um-. I- he'll send me out of the kingdom royalty and make me a town boy, again" Nico looked at me in silence. We just looked at each other in silence. He shook his head.

"W-Why? He wouldn't do that to you… would he?" He said. He placed the bottle on on the table.

"He's the king. He's allowed to do that"

"Then, why are you doing this?"

"I- don't- know... "

"What the king is doing is unfair… You shouldn't do this! If you believe this is not going to turn out good… don't do it"

"I have to do this if I don't…"

"Percy, with all do respect. You're not making a great decision"

"I'm with Annabeth. As in more than her best friend!" I yelled and I quickly shut my mouth. Nico stood there.

"Wait, Annabeth?! You know you can't do that! A prince has to-"

"Don't you think I know that! That's why we haven't told her father yet" I said. Shut up. God you talk a lot.

"Percy, what are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed. Look, I go for you and Annabeth. The king, is who we're talking about here. The King has power to do whatever he likes" Nico said in a whisper. I shook my head. I knew nobody would understand. They all are scared of the king.

"You're just like all of them, Nico. Cowards. I love Annabeth. I'm not letting her go. I'll take that Trance Potion. Let me do my job. Here your 30 drachmas" I threw the bag of drachmas at him. It bounced off his chest. I grabbed the Potion and I put it around my neck. I went for the door.

"Percy Stop!" I turned to him as he walked around the counter. He pointed to the Trance Potion around my neck.

"If it works, the person's eyes turn black and crystal. The only way to turn them back is a 3 snaps" He said. I nodded and was going to turn back to the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Percy. Just take care. Need anything, I'm right here. You have my full support on this" He went back to the counter and picked up the drachmas and tossed it to me. I caught it with one hand.

"Wha-"

"Keep it. I don't deserve that" Nico crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry Nico. For yelling at you like that" He shrugged and grinned.

"Eh, you're right. I'm a coward. Go, you have someone to put under a spell" I chuckled and gave one last look at Nico and waved goodbye and went out the door.

* * *

I walked down the hill and went back over to the horse. I looked at the spot I left it. I stopped my tracks. Oh gods. It's gone. I ran to the tree I had tied the horse to. I looked around the tree and the area. I got on my knees and looked at the ground and spotted many horse feet going in the direction I had wanted them to go. I heard rustling noises. I turned my head quickly and saw nothing. I got up from my knees and looked around me. It got louder. I had started to move away from the area. It turned to a sprint. I could hear footsteps behind me and they were getting closer. I was going to the river and I stopped. The person tackled me to the ground and I tried hard to get away from their grip. Then they put a potato bag over me and knocked me out.

* * *

I started to move my head and I looked up slowly and saw only darkness. I sniffed the air a bit and immediately I gagged. Ugh! Old rotten potatoes. I coughed. I heard murmurings around me. I felt my hands and legs tied together as I sat on a chair. I tried to move. I looked through the tiny holes of the brown bag and saw Knights and the King in front of me. Annabeth stood next to him, arms crossed. Servants and cooks surrounded me, they were all in their night wear. I was the center attention. I groaned. They all gasped and whispered.

"He's awake" they said. I heard one of the Knights say to the king.

"What should we do with him?" He said. I tried to move my mouth, but it was also tied up. How come they didn't know it was me ,Percy. Have they tied me up with out looking.

"Should we find out who it is?" One of them asked. The king put a finger to his chin and tapped it.

"Reveal him" he commanded. Two Knights went over to me and took off the sack. They lifted it up slowly. When it was off I heard gasps. The king didn't look surprised.

"Knight Percy Jackson!" They all yelled. I saw Annabeth and she shook her head in disbelief. I tried to go to her and I remembered that I'm tied up. The King stepped forward.

"May I ask, what you are doing at this time of night?" He stared in my eyes. I gulped a bit. He took the cloth out of my mouth.

"I had to- um go for a swim... Out- pee- and stuff" I stuttered. Pee? Stuff? God this is not going well for me. He nodded and frowned.

"Well, Percy... I'll see you in my office. In the morning. To see your punishment. Or at least explain yourself. Guards take him to his room. He's not allowed to leave, but can have visits till 1:30. Everyone else off to bed now" he clapped his hands and two guards followed him out. He turned to me and winked. I grinned and chuckled inside. Classic King Fredrick. They untied my legs and shoved me to move forward. I glanced at Annabeth, she mouthed, "I'll come see you" I nodded and turned away. We reached my room and they untied my hands and pushed me in. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. They helped me up.

"I'm sorry Percy" one of them said and walked out. I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. My arms wide open. I felt my chest. The Potion was gone! What else am I losing today?! They took it. Now what am I going to tell the king. The door opened and in came Thalia. Wow, haven't seen her in weeks. I sat up and she walked over to me. She looked at the door as it closed. She slapped me hard on the cheek. My face stung. I looked at her while rubbing my cheek.

"Ow! What the hell Thalia!"

"What the heck were you thinking? Out at night! Are you stupid?"

"Well, first can you stop yelling. You're hurting my ear drums" I snickered. She slapped me again.

"Ow!"

"You want to get yourself killed. Going out like that at night. When there's a war coming"

"No, Thalia, it's just stuff, Swim, pee"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am" she crossed her arms and sat on my bed with me.

"Okay, I'll give in. I was trying to- find a way to get to Kronos and help with the other back there. You know, Jason, Leo, Frank, The other guy, and Luke" She raised an eyebrow at my response. I quickly nodded.

"It's true" I lied. Ha, not as stupid as she sounds...

"That's even stupider than what I had in mind" she snickered. I scoffed and rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Have you heard from Jason? He's your brother"

"Nothing, I'm getting worried" she said now fidgeting with her fingers. I placed a hand on her lap.

"Don't worry. He's a strong lad. I know him. He's alright"

"Wish I was confident as you"

"It's a gift" I smiled. She punched my arm playfully and sighed.

"How are you and Annabeth doing?"

"Great, she's lovely. What scares me is... One day I'll ask her to marry me and I can't because I'm not a prince"

"You'll work things out, both of you. You always do" She gave me a small smile.

"Don't explain anything to-"  
"Annabeth? Yeah, don't worry your secret is safe with me. My suggestion is you tell her the truth when she comes in. Not that lie you told me a few minutes ago" She got up and went toward the door.

""Thalia, Good morning" I waved at her.

"Morning?"

"It's 1:30 something in the morning so, technically it's morning" I chuckled.

"Right... Good Morning Percy" She smiled.

"Perce... Don't do anything stupid tonight"

"No, I won't" I chuckled as she left the room.

* * *

The two guards still stood by my door. I sighed. Then the door opened again a few minutes later, this time it was Rachel. Oh gods.

"R-Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Nothing, just came to visit. Is that wrong? Just came to see how you were doing?"

"I'm doing fine" I said simply. She shrugged.

"Why don't you want to talk?"

"Just tired"

"Now see, you're lying"

"Forget it…" I said. She shrugged.

"Whatever you say"

"Hey.. Um, actually I was wondering if we could spend some time together. Get to know one another…"

"Really?" She crossed her arms. I nodded. So far so good.

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends" I continued, "In order to be great friends. We need to get to know each other"

"Okay… I'll hang out with you. How about tomorrow?" She said. I nodded and grinned. You are so easy.

"I'll pick you up at your room-"

"No!" She yelled. I stopped and looked at confused. She stuttered and closed her mouth.

"I mean, my room is a mess. How about we meet here, in your room" She said trying to keep her composure. I nodded slowly. She cleared her throat and went for the door. The door opened and she stepped back. It was Annabeth. She looked at Rachel and then back at me. Rachel turned back to me.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" I smiled with a nod. She smiled and walked out. Annabeth gave me a glare as she closed the door. I quickly stopped smiling. She crossed her arms. What did I do? I walked over to her. She stepped back.

"Okay, What did I do?"

"Why was she here?" Oh, that's why. I shrugged.

"Look… it was nothing just wanted to meet up and get to know her. She seems like a very nice person. And I don't mean it in a loving way" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid. What's gotten into you? First, you sneak out to do something 'Personal' and you hit a guard on the chest and steal his horse. Now, you're lying to me… What's so personal to do all of that?"

"Annabeth it's complic-"

"Don't! I want the truth! Now!" I flinched and looked down angry at myself, "Percy I know you, for years… You wouldn't do this to me, unless it was very important that someone told you not to tell me or to make you go through all of this" She uncrossed her arms and lifted my chin up making me face her grey eyes. I sighed.

"Okay, I- don't r-really know how to best explain this. There is something the king told me, Rachel had good information on Kronos. And he asked me to get her to tell me, but she wants something in return. She wants full control in the knights"

"Oh, so what does that have to do with the things you're doing?"

"Well, if you let me finish-" she punched my arm telling me to stop. I rubbed my arm and gave one chuckle.

"Well, obviously the king doesn't want her to have power of the army. So, he sent me to Nico's, our blacksmith, to get this Trance potion. I had to do it when no one was up. The only way to get there faster is by horse. At first I didn't want to do it. She wanted it for a price so, it seemed so fishy to me. Then, s-something he told me h-had uh, convinced me to"

"Percy, what did he tell you?"

"100 drachmas" I lied, she nodded for me to continue.

"Well, the plan is to get her to drink the potion. So, this meetup is for that. I tell her if she wants a drink and I go somewhere alone and pour the potion in the drink. It's blue so, I'll get my food coloring and pour that into mine, so she doesn't know that she has something in hers" I paused.

"Wow, this is a lot to do, Percy. No way was 100 drachmas was able to convince you…"

"Well, it was. Now, Nico told me that once someone drinks the potion, their eyes turn black and hollow. The only way to snap them out of is to snap 3 times. Simple"

"Gods, what are you getting into?" She said running her hands through her hair. I sighed and did the same. I sat on my bed. I covered my face with my hands and tried to think.

"This is as stressful to me, Annabeth. Please. I need you to understand. I feel like I want to yell into the air and rip my head off" I said through my hands. I put them to my lap and she turned to me her face was worried.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go" She said. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you told me you had to tell me something about Luke's letter" She shooked her head and shrugged.

"It's nothing. Forget it. Okay, look when you meet up with her come straight to me. Away from her"

"Why?"

"I don't have a good feeling about her. Just promise me you'll come back to me. She won't hurt you in anyway" I scrunched up my eyebrows. Something was off.

"Hurt me? You have something to tell. I told you mine. tell me yours. No lies"

"Let me go…"

"No… Tell me"

"Percy, I command you to get your hands off me" she said in my face, then it went soft. I let her go. I turned to my window.

"Percy, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

"You can leave. Don't tell me. I'll meet you tomorrow back at your room. Don't worry. It's fine"

"No, it's not. I'm not going anywh-" I looked at her and stepped towards her, closing the gap between us. I kissed her softly. I pulled away, but only a little. Our faces still close.

"It's fine, don't worry.I believe you, I love you" I told her. It really was fine. No need to make something big out of nothing. I respect it. I believe her. Nothing was in the letter. Then I have to believe her, because I love her.

"I love you too, I'm sorry" She left the room, her eyes sad. I sighed. This war is going to tear everyone up. All of them. I just hope not me and my friends, family, me and Annabeth.

 _ **Luke's POV:**_

I lifted up my head slowly, my vision blurry. I saw an empty room. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times. The world came into view in a while. I looked down at myself. My hands were tied behind my back around a chair. My legs as well. I looked beside me and saw Frank in the same position as me. I looked for Jason, he wasn't with us. I turned my back. Nothing. No body of his. Was her dead? Oh Gods please no. I nudged Frank's shoulders.

"Wake up, Frank. Come on" I whispered. He slowly started to move. Yes! I kept nudging him until he was fully up.

"Hey, ouch. My head. What happened?" He said lifting up his head.

"They found us, remember in the forest. We were studying the information. And they got us"

"Where's my bag?" He said.

"They took it. I think. Wait, where's Leo?" Damn it. Then I heard someone open a door on the far right. He walked in. When his face came into view. Andy? I looked at Frank he had the same expression as I did. Stunned.

"A-Andy?" he said.

"That's right. It's exactly what it looks like. I, work for Kronos. I'm also the spy" My jaw dropped. It makes sense. He helped us in. He acted like he knew the damn place. It was right in front of me. Me, the strongest and smartest knight. I couldn't see it.

"Try anything, you'll get killed. I promise you that" He even talked like Kronos.

"Why are you doing this?" Frank said. Andy walked over to him in a slow pace with a grin plastered on his face. He went on his knees.

"I'm doing this because, Kronos is more powerful. Great ideas. Having the poor give us their valuables. Making them our slaves. We should take advantage of this type of power and use it for good"

"Have you gone mad?! What you're thinking is out of mind. Making people your slaves? The power is for helping people, not take away their lives turning it into something different" I yelled. He went over to me and pointed to me.

"That's where you're wrong. You're wasting your time on them. Your money, you give them what they want and they ask for more, they're using you"

"Have you ever thought if Kronos is using you, he's the man of lies, betrayal, not trusting" Andy slapped me on the face. He grabbed my chin and forced me to face him.

"You're going to help us, weather you like it or not. You're going to tell me all about Percy, the king, your plan!" He gritted through his teeth. I spit in his face, he let my chin go and he wiped his face. He punched me.

"Leave him alone!" Frank yelled trying to get out of the chair. He just kept making the chair jumpin place.

"You, are honored. You are my first slave. I suggest you do what I say or, your friend gets it" Two guards opened the door and dragged in a body. Jason.

"Jason!" I yelled. Jason looked at me.

"No, don't you touch him. Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"Leo? Where's leo?" I said. Andy looked at Jason while talking to me, "That one escaped. Don't be too happy about it. He won't make it back. Have you seen how he fights, Like a little girl" He chuckled, the other two guards did too. I clenched my jaws.

"Tie this one up, I'll see if Rachel has any leads on Percy" He said. I stopped. Rachel? She was the spy… all this time. She was the spy. This just keeps getting horrible. She back at the castle. Close to Percy. He's going to get killed.

"Wait! Rachel? She's the spy?"

"Why, yes, She is. She is going to help do something to Percy, you'll have to find out" he said leaving to the door. The other two guards laughed and tied Jason to a chair. They left laughing. I turned to Jason.

"Where's Leo?"

"And my bag?" Frank said.

"Lads, Leo has escaped, with your bag. He's going back to the kingdom. To tell the others. To warn them. He's a strong lad. He'll make it"

"We are too stupid. Andy was the damn spy all along. We didn't see it" Frank said quietly.

"Of course we didn't see it. They wanted us not to. They planned this all along. Maybe they did see you back at the office. Maybe those two guards did hear us. This was all planned" Jason yelled. I sighed and looked down.

"What we need to focus on is finding a way out of here… fast" I said.

"Exactly" Jason nodded.

"Lads, I have a plan" Frank Grinned.

 **Cliffhanger. I know. Well that's all I can write today. My hands are tired. Sorry if this had any mistakes. Just to tell you again. I haven't been updating because my first priority is school. I need to go to school and take classes, in order to succeed. Where do you think I learned to write. I hope I can update the next chapter soon. School's almost over so, I'll be writing a lot (I hope). I first need to brainstorm the next chapter so it can fit with the plot. Anyway thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. :)**

 **5 reviews- Start with Percy's POV**

 **8 reviews- Start with Frank's POV**

 **10 reviews- Longer Chapter**


	9. Lies revealed

_Chapter 9:_

 **Sorry for the late upload guys! I had many things this week. My tests for the end of the year. I'm finally over with it. The school year was fun. I enjoyed this year. Anyway. I'm just going to write, guys, we can do better, tell me what you think of this story, tell me what you think I should improve on, or add to the story. I am also starting a new story! I'm doing it after this one first though, don't want to add anymore pressure on myself. The story is still about Percy and Annabeth just different story format and stuff. I'm just writing it and then I'm just going to post them. It's smart for my opinion. I don't know .Anyway, CHAPTER 9**

 **Frank's POV:**

"Lads! Let me speak!" I yelled. I've been sitting there listening to them tell me that this plan I had was suppose to be a great one. It was, I hated the idea, but got any other better plan? I turned to them and they were waiting for me to explain. I sighed.

"Well?"

"Gods not even a second you can't shut up!" I chuckled. Jason closed his mouth.

"We should join Kronos..." I said softly that they couldn't hear me.

"Mate speak up I can't hear you, sounded like you said we should join Kronos" Luke chuckled along with Jason. I stayed silent. They are going to hate me for this. I can't tell them that if I join Kronos, then he'll let me go and I'll free them and we can make an escape plan. It's risky.

"Your're-! No, Frank. Did Andy get to you?! Gods, that's by far the most horrible idea I've heard" Jason yelled. I flinched. Luke nodded.

"No! I'm not going along with this, Luke?" So far so good. Just say no.

"I agree, I'm out of this. Wait, you want to join him? You're betraying our King" Luke said. I ignored his comment and tried to focus back on the real plan.

"Fine, don't join with me. I'll do it alone" I gritted through my teeth. We stayed silent for some time. I looked behind me and saw Jason and Luke whispering things to each other. I tried to eavesdrop into their conversation. They looked at me and laughed. I frowned.

"What are you guys talking about?" I finally asked. They turned to me and and smirked.

"Nothing you'd know of, Traitor" Jason gritted through his teeth. Luke sighed and faced the other way. I sighed and sat there. Stupid Stupid Stupid. Gods!

"Frank, what has gotten into you?" Luke whispered. I hate lying.

"I just think Kronos can lead us to the victory we want"

"WHY!? Kronos is the enemy here! You are making the biggest mistake ever" Jason said. I can do this, hold it in. Don't tell them.

"Gods, first Andy, and now, y-you" Luke stuttered. I shivered, I am nothing like Andy. He's the traitor here, I'm just trying to get us out. I slumped in my chair. You'll thank me later, just watch.

* * *

Andy came in with the same two guards. He grinned and walked towards us. He must have noticed the silence and chuckled.

"Well, you three are mighty quiet. Quiet as a mouse" He grinned. Luke and Jason smirked.

"What happened? Well, anyways I wanted to let you know, Kronos is going to be seeing you three soon. Make you work for him-"

"He doesn't need to see all of us, just two" Jason said glaring at me. Andy raised his eyebrow looking at me then at Jason.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"One of us decided it's best to go with Kronos on this one" Jason gritted through his teeth still glaring at me. Andy walked over to me. He went on one knee and met my face.

"Is that so?" He said grabbing my chin. I looked at him straight in the eye. I need to be believable.

"Yes, Sir Andy. I think Kronos is the one to lead us to victory. If these two idiots, don't think so. They are truly not worth your time" I gritted through my teeth facing Luke and Jason.

"Someone has gotten that through their heads" Andy said grinning as he got up and snapped his finger. The two guards came toward me and untied me. Once I was free I stepped towards Luke and Jason and gave them a glare. I'm so sorry, it's the only way though. I balled up my hand into a fist and punched Jason. To make it seem I wasn't joking. Luke tried to see if Jason was alright.

"I'll have you two know, I wasted my time and life following Fredrick, all this time Kronos was who I was meant to serve" I grinned. It doesn't feel like a win if I punched my best friend. I looked at Andy who clapped for me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled at the sky as we stepped out. I looked down. He took a deep breathe. I heard the door close and being locked behind me.

"Frank, Welcome to Kronos. Your new Family" He said as we walked away from what I noticed was building filled with explosives.

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

I walked out of the castle and was about to go to the barn to take blackjack for a ride. Then Thalia called my name. I was halfway down the stairs of the castle, I fixed my suit as she caught up to me. I stopped and turned to her. She was wearing a black and white dress. Not a gown. Just a dress.

"Hey Thalia" I said buttoning my suit.

"Percy, I've been looking for you everywhere. Can we take a walk? I have something I need to ask you" She said.

"Actually-"

"Walk" She demanded.

"I have time" I quickly said and held out my arm and she looped one arm around mine. We walked down the steps listening to the sound of birds chirping and squirrels going up the trees. I chuckled. She looked at me her face confused.

"Is there a reason you're laughing?"

"I'm not laughing, I chuckled. I chuckled because of how the time is funny"

"How so?"

"There is many pain going on, deaths, lies, and the earth is just showing the sign of happiness, while there's a war going on"

"And?"

'How is the world fine, when everything around is not?"

"That's pretty deep thinking" She said and pursed her lips, "I guess, it's just us who make the time horrible, when it's not even suppose to"

"I guess" I Sighed. We stopped walking near the pond. We sat on a near by fountain next to the garden.

"So, what happens to be that you needed to talk to me about?"

"About You"

"Me?"

"Yes, I feel like you're not telling me everything..."

"About what?" I chuckled laying my hands on my knees.

"Why you were out in the middle of the nigh?t"

"Thalia, that's personal-"

"Don't give me that crap"

"I can't tell you everything-"

"Yes, you can. I trust you with the things I tell you-"

"What have you ever told me?" I said crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow, with a grin on my face.

"You know, the time when- or when I- when You-...Oh shut up!" I uncrossed my arms and chuckled.

"Fine, but promise not to tell Annabeth. She'll kill me"

"What did you do to her? Did you kiss another girl?" She glared at me, looking ready to kill me.

"No! I would never do something to her like that. Ever. It's something the king told me"

"Wait, The king?" She said sitting up, I nodded sadly. I sighed shaking me head, while looking down.

"It's the reason I'm doing this" I told her everything, letting all the stress from my mind go. I trusted her with the things I told her. I know that she won't tell anyone with I told her.

"You didn't tell her any of this"

"I did, it's just one detail I left out"

"What?" She said leaning in close. I looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'll be that town boy again, away from you, from the castle. Annabeth"

"You're doing this because he said that? Percy I'm sorry" She hugged me, I returned it. I'm glad she didn't slap me. I already got that earlier in the morning.

"You'll tell her soon, right?" She said. I shook my head.

"I can't, I don't want to lose her"

"Percy this is big, you'll lose her either way if you don't tell her. You may think your helping, think again. It's just hurting her by not telling her" She said breaking the hug looking at my eye.

"I know-"

"I can't stand to see you two apart. Tell her, or I will. You know I will" She got up and walked away leaving me there having something to think about. I looked at the sky, why me?

* * *

I walked back over to the castle with my hands behind my back, I went over to the king's room. I quietly made my way there, I saw a few guards taking their breaks, they were laughing and drinking wine. When they saw me, they gave me a death glare. Have they not gotten it through their thick heads, I don't work for Kronos. I ignored them and kept on walking. I though back to when I told Rachel to meet me at my room. When I had told her to meet me at her room, she panicked. I was confused by that, she could be hiding something. I mean sometimes my room is dirty, I don't panic when someone wants to come to my room, I just clean the place up. Some of the times... anyway, she is hiding something. When Annabeth told me to be careful, it set me off kind of. What could she be hiding. I won't get too much into it. I trust her, she isn't hiding anything.

I knocked on the king's door and it was slightly ajar. I knocked again, this time it opened fully. The king sat there with Annabeth sitting down beside him near the fireplace. A guard had let me through. I walked him, nervously. They turned to me, Annabeth gave me a small smile. The kind had his leg crossed over the other and his hand on him chin just staring into the fireplace. He snapped his fingers and the guard slid a chair next to me. The king looked at me his eyes sad.

"Your Majesty. Princess" I bowed at both of them. I really wanted to kiss Annabeth. I couldn't though. She just rolled her eyes at 'Princess'

"Hey Percy" She smiled at me and opened her arms. I went over and hugged her. I pulled away and looked at the king. I sat down and fixed my suit. They looked at me in an odd way. Something was wrong.

"Percy, the potion. Where is it?" The king asked me. My heart stopped.

"W-What? The Potion?"

"Yes, when we got your body they checked all over you to see if you had anything and they didn't find anything. Did you not get it?" He said putting his elbows on his knees. I shook my head.

"I don't know sir, I thought maybe you had it"

"I don't"

"Argh! I already set up a day with Rachel, what am I suppose to do now?" I said, I looked at Annabeth who was trying to follow me and him in the conversation.

"You need to cancel it. We can't risk it. Forget the information, we'll find another way" he said. He looked at Annabeth.

"Sweetie, get everyone into the big room. We need to figure out another plan" She nodded and got up. She looked at me and knelt beside me.

"Percy, it's okay" She whispered to me, "Maybe it wasn't going to work" I shook my head. I let them all down. I failed the king, Annabeth, my friends. She started to make her way to the door. Her dad followed behind her. I still sat there. I got up and turned to the king.

"No!" I yelled. They stopped and turned to me. Annabeth had a worried look on her face. The king walked to me.

"Percy, it's done. It's over. Forget it, okay this wasn't your fault. We'll find another way" He said his eyes filled with sadness.

"I can find the potion. I won't let you down"

"Percy that's enough!" Annabeth said raising her tone. I looked at her.

"Stay out of this" I said.

"No, Percy you need to stop, or I will-" I stopped the king. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Or you'll what, make me a town boy again! You've threatened me with that one before, why don't you just make me that town boy again, huh?! You would be happier if I was. No longer in your presence" I yelled. Then I shut up. Annabeth turned to her father.

"What did I just hear? You're making Percy a town boy. Making him suffer like he did before" She said pointing to me. I stepped in.

"Annabeth, no you misheard-"

"Stop! You've hurt me enough with these lies you're telling me..." She looked at me, then back at her father.

"You always told me to tell the truth, always! But not once do you do that yourself!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth"

"No, I've had enough. Dad, enough of this. Percy could get hurt with these things you're telling him to do, worse he could die. You want to save your kingdom, I get it. Just think of the person you're putting in danger" She said and walked out. I looked at the King. He looked at me. I stood there in silence afraid to be the first one to speak.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said any of that. I could never betray your father like that. I told him I'll take care of you for the time that he's away and I will" he said. I looked down and nodded.

"You may go" He said. I looked up and walked out. There was nothing to say. I had to talk to Annabeth. She was right. I have been lying to her. Of course I had to go and mess things up. She probably doesn't want to be with me anymore for all that pain I had caused her. I guess, she was right if she broke it off, I had been the one who ruined it all. I guess that was how it ends for me and her. I didn't want it to end. If she wanted to, then I understood.

 **Leo's POV:**

I approached the entrance to the village and saw that the sun was beginning to go down. I made it. Just a couple more walking and I'm there. I just wish I had Frank's bag. Then I would have evidence. Gods! I hate myself. I walked into the village and saw people making their last spend and walking on home. I just wish I had a home. I never really had anyone. Never. I always took care of myself. Until Chiron took me in and helped me to becoming a Knight. I was good. Just always clumsy. Like right now. I bumped into a girl and she fell down dropping her things. I looked at her.

"I'm so sorry" I said helping her up. She wiped the dirty things on her dress and started to pick up her stuff. I helped her putting them back in her bag. I looked up at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was an amazing hair color. Caramel.

"Hey, I'm Leo" I said holding out my hand. She smacked it away.

"Next time look where you're going?" she said and walked away. Someone called her from a small house.

"Calypso, come on hurry up!" They said waving her over. Calypso started to run in that direction. Calypso.

* * *

I run across the bridge leading to the entrance of the castle. Under the bridge was water leading out into the ocean. I need to find someone. The only person I know is Percy. Wait, what if he's still unconscious . No, that was two weeks ago. He could be awake. I spot the doors being guarded by two men. They spot me and their eyes widened. They set down their spears and run over to me, I tripped on the torn piece of my pants and stumbled to the hard stone floor. They catch me and try to help me up.

"Sir Leo. You're back. How?" One of them asked picking me up and getting me on my feet. I gulped and croaked, "Sir Percy, where is he? I need to speak to him...Now" They looked each other then back at me and nodded. One of the guards asked the other to call Percy over to the big room. They lead me to the big room, which was a room for important meetings with the royals. I sat down in a chair and fixed my clothes, I don't know why. One of the servants brought in a glass of water and placed it in front of me. I grabbed it quickly and drank it. I gulped it for a long time. I heard a smirk and I placed the glass down. Percy stood In the doorway arms crossed. He grinned. I got up from the chair and ran to him and hugged him. He patted my back and laughed.

"Leo? How are you here?" He smiled. I didn't smile back. He dropped the smile and told me to sit down. I sat beside him my hands laced together.

"We were tricked" I said.

"What? What do you mean by tricked?"

"You know how there's a spy. Well that guy Andy told us there were two. One for information. The other to kill you or harm you"

"Kill me?" He whispered and looked at me again. I nodded sadly.

"Andy was the spy..."

"Hold on! Andy!" He jumped up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Percy, let me explain everything that happened" I told him about Frank's plan and what we found out. I couldn't tell him every detail. I couldn't remember it all. I told him about our meet up and how there was a prophecy. I told him how me, Luke, Jason, and Frank found out about Andy. How I lost the bag and how they were all still back there. Percy stopped when I said Luke. I thought he was going to kill me for not being able to save him. He just stayed quiet.

"How are we going to get back there and save them?" he asked, I blinked. I thought quickly.

"I was able to escape from the back of our tent, took 2 days to get here. So I came from south. The easy way to get there is going south. There's a weaponry two tents away. Should be able to get there quickly and easy" I said. He nodded and came over to me.

"We're going to get ready. We need to save them"

"Think Percy. Their army is strong. I know they made us fight against them. It's no Joke mate"

"Okay, we'll tell the king all of this tomorrow. We meet back here and talk about a plan to get them back and beat Kronos once and for all"

"Percy. I'm going to be honest. I don't think this is a good idea. Just walking up there and fighting..."

"We'll train" He said. I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean it's Kronos territory... We could easily get beaten" I said.

"Fine. We'll fight near the ocean, first to retreat loses and never comes back. Our weaponry is behind us, we could equip easily" He snapped his fingers. I nodded my head at the idea.

"Yeah that could work. Just go back there and get equipped. We know that, but they don't" I grinned. He grinned and patted my back.

"Get some rest mate, tomorrow is a big day. I'm so glad you're back"

"Good to be back. That place was pure torture"

"I bet" He chuckled.

"I think they knew we we're planning all of this when we came, because of Andy"

"It's the past mate. Now we need to focus on finding out that Prophecy and who the other spy is in this building" Percy said, "You need rest. you know where your room is right?" I nodded and he let me go. I walked up stairs and the first thing I'm doing is taking a warm hot shower and eating and going to bed.

 **Guys there you go! Sorry it took forever just wanted to make sure it went well with the plot. I'm going to be writing more now (I hope) it's summer! woop. Finally. hope your summer is going to be great, keep reading. Review of what you thought. Follow if you like it. It's always welcome. Love you guys**

 **5 reviews: Awkward Percabeth Moment**

 **7 reviews: Get Percy and Annabeth together again, maybe in the next chapter**

 **10 reviews: Faster update, without Percabeth.**


	10. True Love Kiss

_Chapter 10:_

 **Hey everyone! Chapter 10! Wow. Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to make sure this was good to read and I noticed there wasn't that much Percabeth in the last few chapters thanks to a guest. I love how you guys review and tell me you enjoy this as much as I do. I put a lot f effort into these chapters. I edit and make sure it follows with the plot I planned.**

 **Reviewer:**

 **abcathena- I know you want Hazel in the story. I want to tell you that I don't know where to put her in the story. I have my reasons for not putting her in. If you know where I can place her in the story then I will place her. (other people reading this, give me your suggestions on where to put hazel in the story)**

 **CHAOTICPERSON346- I'm glad you think that those other chapters were enjoyable :)**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate it so much. Review if you haven't done so yet.**

* * *

 ** _Percy's POV:_**

I leaned on the wall in Leo's room, looking away from Leo as he changed into light brown and white tunic since he spilled his wine on the other one. I could hear him struggling to put it on. I smirked at him when I heard a thump on the ground. He grunted.

"A little help would be nice. I already have my pants on" He said, he kept moving trying to get up. I turned around and saw he was all tangled up in his sleeves. I stopped and laughed. He stopped moving and tried to see what I was laughing at. He looked behind himself.

"What? Do I got something on my butt?" He said trying to take a look. I just laughed harder. He glared at me. I made one last chuckle while helping him up and untangling him. He pulled the tunic over his neck and tucked in his tunic in his pants and put his sword holster around his waist. He looked in the mirror fixing his curly hair, but it just kept bouncing up.

"Stupid hair" He muttered. I grinned at him. He turned to me, looking ready.

"I made the meeting this morning with the King. We should be meeting with him in about a good 20 minuets" He said going for the door and twisting the door knob quickly and getting out of the room. I followed him and closed the door behind me.

"That's great. Do you think I'm- um sorry- we're making the right call?" I said looking at him as we turned a corner. Leo looked up for a second, thinking.

"I guess. I mean we are doing this for the kingdom" Leo said slowing down. He turned to me.

"Hey look, the girls" He pointed to my right. I looked to where he was pointing and saw Piper, Reyna, Thalia, and Annabeth walking down the corridor talking about something. Annabeth spotted me looking at her and I quickly turned away. Leo patted my back and went in their direction. I continued to go the other way. Leo caught my arm.

"Mate, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the king's room, don't feel like talking"

"That meeting is in 20 we have time, you ok?" He said pulling my arm. I got out of his hold and he looked at me worriedly.

"I fine, can never be too early, right?" I said taking one last look at Annabeth and the girls who were giving us a confused look. I nodded at Leo. He let my arm go and I turned around a corner.

 ** _Leo's POV:_**

I looked at Percy until he disappeared around a corner. I'm guessing something happened between one of the girls. My guess is Annabeth. I walked back to the girls. They all hugged me. I forgot they still didn't know I was here.

"Leo you're back?" They said at the same time. I grinned. Annabeth had a gray dress. Piper had a peach colored one. Thalia had a black dress covered in sparkles. Reyna had a light purple one.

"Where's Percy going?" Annabeth said her hands laced together. Her face was showing he sign of worry. I sighed and first bowed to her.

"He's off to the big room. There's a meeting in the big room with the king if you didn't know, Princess" I said. She nodded and hugged me first.

"I'm glad you're back Leo. I know there is a meeting. I'll see you later" She said walking off in the direction Percy went. I turned back to the girls. They hugged me one at a time. Again.

"Leo, when did you get here?" Piper smiled.

"Last night, Well, let's take a walk. It's kind of a long story" I said and we stood shoulder by shoulder walking out the corridor.

"What story?" Reyna said raising her eyebrow at me. I sighed.

"It's not a good..." I hang my head loose.

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

I know the real reason to why Percy didn't want to come to talk. He's avoiding me. For what, what was going on? He was the one that lied. Then again, what I said in my father's room made me feel guilty. I haven't been quiet honest myself too. I still haven't told him about Rachel being possibly the spy and my dad about me and Percy. I needed to tell him. My dad, I had to tell him soon. Where was he? I said in my head. I turned around a corner. I spotted Percy almost close to the big room, near a balcony. The sun was the only light source being used. I my heels sunk into the bright red carpet, only a few inches. I could only see the back of Percy. One hand hid in one pocket. I cleared my throat to tell him my presence. He turned his head quickly taking out the hand from his pocket, startled. I chuckled.

"Don't worry it's just me" I grinned and walked closer. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts" He said. He bowed to me, "How was your day princess?"

"Again with the princess thing, but my day is doing just fine" I groaned. I Rolled my eyes and grinned. He grinned also and stood straight up again.

"Sorry. So, what are you doing here?" He asked. I sighed.

"I live here" He just laughed.

"You know what I mean" He said.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh?" He said quietly and fixed his tunic, "about?"

"Not here, just you and me. Alone" He was about to say something, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closest room. It was dark, I tried to look for a light switch. Percy was also fumbling around the room for a light switch. Then the room was filled with light. I looked at Percy. His hand holding a tiny strip of rope connected to a light bulb.

"Found it" he said and grinned. I huffed and chuckled. He let go of the rope and looked around the room. We were in a janitors closet. There was mops and buckets filled with water. There were also towels and sprays to clean windows.

"I never knew this was the Janitor's closet" I said putting both my hands on my hips. Percy shrugged and turned back to me.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" He said a little too loud. I put a finger to my mouth.

"Not so loud. I don't want anyone to hear us" I said. He nodded and grinned.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I whispered and looked at him in the eyes. He shook his head quickly.

"I haven't been avoiding you"

"Stop with the lying please..."

"I-I'm sorry" He said and looked down and then back up, "I didn't mean to hurt you with the lies I've been telling you. I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to hate your dad because of me. You're right I should stop telling you lies. It's hurting you"

"You still haven't answered my question?"

"What?"

"Why avoid me? When you just had to apologize"

"I thought you we're right, I have been hurting you with my lies. So I thought you thought that maybe you had enough of me and wanted to end what we had. If you thought it was for the best, then I did too. I avoided you because I didn't want to hurt you anymore if you didn't want me" He whispered.

"You thought wrong"

"I thought wrong? What do you mean by tha-" I stepped in closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. It was a slow kiss. He was first shocked by my move, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. As if we weren't close enough. We pulled back slowly and out of breath. My hands slowly falling from his hair onto his shoulder. I could see we were both grinning like idiots.

"So I'm forgiven" He whispered. Our foreheads touching. I gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said leaning back in for another kiss. Then there was a lot of movement around us.

"Has anyone seen the princess? Keep looking" They called out to one another. We looked at each other. Percy was about to go for the door when I pulled him back to me.

"Wait. Meet me in my room later. I need to tell you something" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wait" He said before I put my hand on the door knob.

"I'll stay back. You go out first. I'll come in the meeting late"

"You sure?"

"Wouldn't want your father to find out" He snapped his fingers with a grin. I stepped to him.

"I'll tell him soon. He has to accept. I don't care if you're a knight" I said and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. I pulled back and he hid behind the stack of mops. I looked up and pulled the rope shutting the light off and turned to the door and opened it. I came out and a couple of knights came forward and made sure I was okay. I kept repeating that I was. They asked if I needed to go to the infirmary. I closed the door behind me. One knight came in with my father. My father came running beside me and kept looking around me.

"Where were you? I thought you were kidnapped by one of Krono's knights" He said looking at me. I shook my head.

"No, Dad, I'm fine really. I just needed some time alone"

"Well, you could've advised me before hand. You scared me and your mother" I noticed that Susan was beside my father.

"I apologize" I whispered.

"It's okay. Just next time tell me. C'mon everyone is in the big room just around the corner" He said taking my hand. I walked in between Susan and my dad. I looked behind me and saw the janitor closet open a little bit. Percy's head peeked out. I smiled as he caught my eye. He waved and ran into the other hallway.

 _ **Thalia's POV:**_

He's the spy. Andy. Leo's story was crazy. I didn't want to believe Jason and the other are back there behind enemy lines. How could we have trusted him. We don't know the other spy. We went to the big room. Annabeth was with Percy no doubt. But I let the king and the others do their search. I smirked when they came in with Annabeth, but it went away because they came in without Percy. Annabeth walked over to me and sat next to me and Leo. Me, Piper, Reyna, Leo all looked at her puzzle. She leaned close to us.

"He'll come in later" She whispered. We all nodded. The king sat in the big chair next to Susan. All the knights surrounded the table and Rachel sat next to an open seat. I'm guessing where Percy will be. I don't know her that well. I hear she just joined the kingdom from a poor family. I guess she's okay to me. The king stood up and so did everyone else.

"You are all here because we have something sir Leo would like to talk about. Welcome back sir Leo" He said pointing to Leo. We all clapped. We all sat down except Leo. He straightened his tunic.

"I have very bad news-"

"Wait, where's Percy?" The king asked. They all looked around. We didn't look around because we knew he was running late. I heard footsteps running toward the big room. Percy rushed in while trying to fix his suit.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late" He said walking over to the empty seat next to Rachel. He scooted closer to the table and laced his hands together. He looked over at Annabeth and us and smiled.

"No need to be sorry we were just getting started. Leo" The king pointed to Leo. We all turned back to him.

"Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Leo grinned at Percy. Percy chuckled.

"I have bad news" Leo braced himself and looked at everyone of us, "Sir Andy is one of the spies" The room stayed quiet. I looked over at the King. He kept his composure.

"Andy kept giving information to Kronos in secret. We are in grave danger if this other spy is still here in this castle" Leo finished. The king looked at the queen.

"Andy also said that this person had poisoned Percy. Which is also why Percy almost died when he was stable" Leo continued.

"We have a plan" Percy said joining the discussion. They all turned to him.

"Leo knows that the Kronos army is planning on having the war near sea. So if they need to retreat it's an easy get away. So, we need to make sure we block the sea and behind us is our weaponry. We know that, but they don't" Percy grinned and when the King and Queen weren't looking he winked at Annabeth.

"First our idea is to get Frank, Luke, and Jason back. We were set up during our plan with Kronos. He knew we were there for a job. Andy ambushed us and I managed to escape. They are still back there" Leo said.

"We need to be careful about this. I can't have anyone hurt this time. Or dead. I want to be careful with our decisions" The king said and laced his hands together.

"Sir. I've studied the place in my spare time. I know how to get in. We got out behind our tent. It's close to a shore. There we can surround it and ambush them" Leo said still standing. Percy also stood up and turned to Leo.

"He's right Leo. We need to be careful-"

"Yesterday you were all about the risks. Why change of mind?"

"I just don't want anyone to get killed for our silly mistakes"

"Understandable" Leo muttered under his breath. Just then Rachel stood up.

"Any one care for drinks? Blue wine?" We all hated Blue wine. I'm just doing this to be nice.

"Yeah I could go for some blue wine" I said showing a glare at everyone. They all nodded. Rachel went over to the counter and started taking out some glasses in a see through cabinet.

"Yeah, so, Your Majesty what do you think about the plan?" Percy asked. The king pondered for a moment and looked back and forward at the queen and us. Then he smiled.

"If you promise, that no one will get hurt" He grinned. Leo and Percy both nodded. I could tell they were going to do a victory dance later. Rachel came in with our, ugh, blue wine. She set mine in front of me. Blue wine showed through glass. Percy's however was darker in blue. The king rose and told us to rise. He raised his glass.

"To Percy and Leo" He smiled. We all looked at Percy and Leo. We raised our glass.

"To Percy and Leo" We repeated and drank our wine. I gagged inside. I'm guessing everyone did as well because they flinched at the taste of it. I set down my halfway finished cup. They all cheered. I smiled at Annabeth and she grinned.

"Everyone needs to get training-" Leo looked over at Percy and held his hand up. We all turned to him.

"Percy, mate, you alright? Your eyes are black" he said going over to him and examining Percy. Percy grinned.

"You guys are wasting your time on this King" He sneered at King Fredrick. We all gasped at his words.

"Percy what's going on?" I said going over to him. Rachel stepped in between us.

"Percy ,push Leo against the wall for me will you. For me" Then Percy grinned and grabbed Leo's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey! I just ironed this shirt!" Leo complained trying to get Percy's grip off of him.

"Percy!" The king yelled running over to the two boys. He tried to get Percy away from Leo. Then Annabeth yelled for them to stop.

"Rachel is the spy! She had the trance potion and put it in Percy's drink. He's being possessed!" They all looked at Rachel. She shrugged.

"Percy, Love, time to go home" She said. Both of them ran out the big room. Percy took out riptide and turned to us.

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

I stared at Percy as he took out Riptide. He glared at us. He turned to Rachel and smiled.

"Go I'll take care of them" He grinned. Rachel looked at one person, me. She cupped Percy's face and kissed him right in front of me. How did she know about me and him? I clenched my fist as she kissed the guy I loved. What hurt the most is Percy didn't pull back. I had to remember that he was being possessed. He didn't know what he was doing. Rachel grinned and left. A few knights chased after her. I remembered how Percy told me the only way to get out of the trance is to snap three times. I ran into the crowd as they were fighting Percy. I looked at Percy as he threw one person over his head and onto the floor. I took out my dagger and fought through the crowd and made my to Percy. He spotted me and swung his sword, not the best swings, but they were hard swings. He swung at my head and I ducked. I swung at his arm and it went past him.

"Just stop princess. It's embarrassing to see you fight" He grinned. I wish this potion never existed. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell over in pain. I'm sorry Percy, I thought in my head. I got on top of him and snapped my fingers. Nothing. He pushed me off and grinned.

"Why isn't it working?" I whispered. Leo ran over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the fight. He pulled me into a around a corner where Reyna, Piper, Thalia were taking cover with their weapons in their hands.

"What is going on?" Leo whispered sharply. I turned to him.

"Long story short, Percy got this potion from Nico to put Rachel under a trance. He lost the potion and then it was in Rachel's hands and Percy is in the trance" I said quickly. Leo looked out the corner to see if we were ok still.

"So, It's Percy. Kronos once told us Percy was strong. The trance potion is too strong to get out of. Something has to happen, something so strong"

"How about a kiss?" I asked unexpectedly. They all turned to me.

"Kiss? Who's going to kiss Percy he doesn't have-" Leo slowly stopped his sentence.

"You. You guys are together" Reyna said, "That's why Rachel looked at you when she kissed him"

"mhmm... if this doesn't work I don't know what will" I said and went around the corner. They followed me.

"Wait. What about your dad?" Thalia asked from behind me. I stopped and shrugged.

"He was bound to find out about us. I just wish it wasn't this way" I said running back to the fight. Percy hurt half of the army. Someone caught my arm. I turned and saw my father.

"Annabeth get away from here. It isn't safe"

"Dad let me go. I know how to fix this" I said trying to get away from his grip. He stood his ground.

"No, I'm your father I am telling you to get away from here" He yelled. I took out my dagger and he let me go putting his arms up in surrender.

"Dad, stop protecting me so much. I'm going to be like you someday. Let me do this" My hand was shaking. My dad tried to come close.

"Put the dagger down, Annabeth. I don't want to lose you, like I did to with your mother" I closed my eyes at the mention of my mother.

"I need to do this" I said running to Percy.

"ANNABETH!" My Dad yelled. Running after me. I was far from him. I've been doing some running in my spare time. I was faster. I spotted Percy fighting a few Knights. He was close to taking them all out. He was all bloody and his eye was swollen. I ran up to him. He turned to me and our lips crashed together. He stumbled back a little, but regained his balance. I closed my eyes as we kissed, Please work. Suddenly he returned the kiss. It worked. I heard Riptide drop to the floor. He pulled back and opened his eyes. I looked into his sea green eyes, the ones I fell in love with and smiled. He smiled too.

"Annabeth?" I turned around and saw my father slowly making his way through the crowd. I let my arms fall off of Percy's shoulder slowly. Percy still held me by the waist with one arm. Everyone looked at us, jaws dropped. A few knights came running in.

"Your Majesty. She escaped"

* * *

 **How's the king going to act? Sorry if the ending was crappy. OHHH, well hope you enjoyed this one. I want to say again I'm sorry very very sorry. I'm trying hard to update faster. I really am. I am also starting this new story after this one. It's called "Seeing you" It is still with the PJO characters. I will add the summary of the story when this one is almost done. Remember Review and follow the story if you want more. :)**


	11. Forbidden

_Chapter 11_

 **Thanks guys for those who reviewed in the last chapter. I have a surprise in this chapter. I think you all know though. I'm going to keep this short to get on with this story. So again thanks for reading. :)**

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I looked around me and Annabeth. They were all quiet and in shock. Two knights came in running into the hall, both out of breath. I kept my eye on the king and he slowly broke the contact turning his attention to the other two knights.

"Your Majesty, she escaped" One of them said, one hand still holding the iron sword. Who escaped? The king looked down.

"Seems Like you can't trust anybody anymore" He said with no emotion showing what so ever, but I knew he was mostly angry with me. I kept my ground by still having my arm around Annabeth's waist. I couldn't remember what happened after I drank that, _ugh, blue wine_ or why they were staring. I saw Annabeth was close so I'm guessing we kissed for some reason.

"Everyone, we'll meet tomorrow again. Annabeth, I need to see you in my room please. Percy, you too" He said walking away from everyone. I looked down at the floor and saw Riptide on the floor and everyone bruised up and had cuts on their arms or faces.

"I'm sorry for what I caused" I said stupidly. I didn't know what to say. I don't know what happened. I let go of Annabeth's waist and took her hand as we walked over to the king's room. I gulped I don't know how many times. Annabeth squeezed my hand tighter. I kissed her head.

"It's going to be all right" I whispered in her ear. We turned around a corner.

"This is all my fault" I said so Annabeth wouldn't hear. Of course she did though.

"No it's not. You didn't know" She whispered leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yes it is. I am always the problem. First, I lie to you. Then, I lose the damn potion. Now, I hurt half of the army and may lose you, again" That's when she stopped walking and turned to me furiously.

"You are not losing me! Ever! I don't care what my dad says! I only want you, if I can't be with you then, we'll find a way" I blinked at her words. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Have I ever told you I love you?" I grinned, she gave me a peck on the lips and smiled.

"Not in a long time" She smirked.

"Well then, I love you" I said and we continued to walk hand in hand down to the king's room. I know things with the king will be okay. I mean, I show him respect and he knows I wouldn't do anything to hurt Annabeth. He wouldn't do anything to separate us, and boy was I so wrong.

* * *

The light from the king's room became brighter as we approached. I stood up straight and walked over there confidently. We entered the room and the first thing I saw was the king looking at the fireplace. His arms were crossed and one finger touching his chin. I gulped. I knocked on the wall. The king still looked at the fireplace.

"Close the door and come and sit down" He said in a deeper voice. I let go of Annabeth's hand and walked back to the door. Annabeth walked toward the fireplace and sat in a chair across from the king. I closed the door and didn't move for a second. I sighed and went next to sit next to Annabeth. We didn't speak for a moment. It was awkward. The king just sat there cross legged looking at me. I tried not to make eye contact but, it was so hard knowing you have someone looking at you. My body started to grow hot and it was not the fire causing me to. The king was the first to speak. He looked directly at Annabeth.

"What happened to always telling the truth?"

"I was going to tell you dad. I really was" She said looking down.

"When? Annabeth"

"Soon"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since the day Percy became a knight" She said not looking at the king.

"So, 1 month already"

"I'm really sorry father. I should have told you sooner"

"But you didn't. I'm really hurt that you didn't. Annabeth he's a knight"

"I know tha-"

"You could marry a prince. Just like everyone in the kingdom expected you to" That really hit me hard. If the kingdom found out she was with me. I don't think they would take it that well.

"I don't want to marry a prince. I want to be with the man I love" She stood up. I did too. So did the king. I could tell she was choosing her words carefully. Very wise of her.

"No, you don't. You haven't met any of the princes. How about Jason, Thalia's brother. He's working as a knight, but he is a prince"

"I'm not interested in Jason and vise versa" The king turned to me.

"He's just a knight! He is going to go to wars and he is on the line between life and death in those times!" He yelled. I stepped back.

"Sir, Just listen, I love your daughter with all of my heart. I would die for HER. You know me, I would never dare hurt Annabeth"

"If you love her then let her go" The king said harshly. I stopped.

"What?"

"I don't want Annabeth to suffer if she loses someone very close to her. I don't want her to live the rest of her life upset"

"Father!" Annabeth yelled, but the king ignored her. He pointed a finger at my chest.

"Even if you do love her. She couldn't marry you. She has to marry a prince"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not staying away from her" I said placing my arm around her waist standing my ground.

"I know you won't. Which is why I'm promoting you to become head knight. I'll ask Chiron tomorrow to let you take over. You have to train the knights everyday. You will have to eat with them and stay with them. By the time the day is done, everyone will be asleep. You are forbidden to see her" He said looking back at the dancing fire.

"How is this helping your daughter?" I yelled trying to see his face.

"Dad, you can't do this!" Annabeth said pushing me back. I stumbled back and landed in the chair.

"I can Annabeth. And I will. I'm not going to hurt Percy. Nor you. I just forbid you to see him. It's final Annabeth" He said and walked out of his room. I sat there angry. How could he do this to her? Am I really that bad. I looked at Annabeth. She was crying. She put her back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She buried her head in her dress. I rubbed her back with one hand slowly. She was crying softly.

"How could my father, my own father do this to me, Percy? I don't understand" She said looking up at me. I stopped rubbing her back and rested my arms on my knees lacing my hands together.

"I was asking myself the same question? I don't understand either" She rested her head on my shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes. I grabbed one of her hands and held it.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know" It was all I could say. I turned to her and she lifted her head looking back.

"I'll find a way to see you. I don't care what he says. I will always fight for you. I'm not letting you go that easy" I smiled. She leaned in putting one hand on my face. I grabbed that hand and kissed it. She smiled and hugged me.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

I took off my tunic and hung it over my shoulder, leaving me with only a green shirt. I spotted Leo leaned on the wall next to my door. He got off the wall and waited as I opened the door. I stepped in my room throwing my tunic onto my bed. I knew what Leo was going to ask, I just didn't want to think of the king anymore.

"So? What happened?" Leo said crossing his arms, leaned on the wall again. I shrugged like it wasn't important. Even though it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play games with me" He sneered. I stepped back from him.

"Calm down mate, I just don't want to talk about it"

"What happened?" Leo said again. I just shrugged.

"The King forbid me to see Annabeth. I wish it were until after the war was done"

"Forbid? That's awful"

"I know. I hate that stupid rule, a princess has to marry a prince. Who made that stupid rule anyway?" I said sitting on the floor my back against the bed. Leo sat in a chair and pondered about something.

"The King of Spain. Sir Luis. He made the rule. He was never heard from again. This was taken 5 years ago. The rule has a story to it. About this poor town boy named Casper and the princess named Rosaline" Leo started. I looked up at him suddenly interested in where this was going.

"They had fallen in love. Together. The way they met wasn't anything special, but it wasn't dull either" Leo began.

"It all started with this festival in town..."

* * *

 _Rosaline was a rebellious girl. She was 16 and beautiful from what I've heard. She loved to make connection with her people. Everyone loved her. There was this dance in town they had every year. They celebrated something we now call thanksgiving. Before they called it The day the pilgrims came. At night, they would build a bonfire out in an open field away from their houses and play these flutes and drums and dance around the fire. They would have this huge dinner and laugh and talk about their daily lives. They would also drink beer. After dinner they would say thanks to each other and exchange gifts. Rosaline brought gifts like clothes and extra food. To show her kindness. They would show their love to her as well. Not something her parents did. The King and Queen of Spain, they were always so busy they never really had time for her. They showed no love for Rosaline. They gave her food and drachmas to spend, but that's it. Her parents let her maidens and trainers teach her things about life, but never had her parents did that._

 ** _(A/N If you want ,use this Youtube link to follow the movement. I don't own the Youtube video. " watch?v=DEeAN471boQ " Listen to the first two music those are the only ones I used, you are welcome to hear the other music if you want)_**

 _She was dancing around the bonfire with everyone else. She smiled as she danced with the other girls. Tambourines were played. She twirled in place and moved one leg ahead of the other and jumped and repeated the process. She jumped out of the line, she ran to the table full of cups. She grabbed one and handed it to the lady behind a the table in front of a bowl filled with water. "Miss, Can you fill this for me?" She asked politely. The woman smiled and grabbed her cup and used a big spoon to get the water. She poured the water in and handed it back to Rosaline. Rosaline turned around back to the people dancing. She didn't realize someone was behind her and she bumped into that person making her water spill all over her._

 _"I'm so sorry Princess Rosaline" They said getting a dry rag and wiping off her dress. She managed a chuckle and took the rag and cleaned the water off her face._

 _"It's okay. I didn't notice you there" She said and put the rag where it was. He made a small smile._

 _"Casper" He said holding out his hand. She shook it. Then a music started to play drums erupted and tambourines started to shake. He turned back to Rosaline._

 _"Want to join in?" He asked sheepishly and offered a hand. She nodded and took his hand. They ran back to the bonfire laughing._

 _The rest of the night was unexplainable for her. She enjoyed this new guy she had met, Casper. They enjoyed the time they had. It was beginning to become midnight and they all had to go home. Some volunteered to clean up at sunrise. Casper and Rosaline also volunteered._

 _"I have to go Casper. I want to thank you for the rest of the night and I bid you farewell" She said and turned around. Casper grabbed her hand._

 _"Princess, can we meet again sometime?" He asked hope in his eyes not letting her hand go. She thought for a moment and smiled. He let her hand go and smiled._

 _They did meet up very often. She would meet his family and get to know them. They would venture the forests and explore. Casper liked Rosaline since the day he spilled her water and herself. She also liked Casper the more she got to knowing him. Months later they got together. Her parents didn't like Casper he was just a town boy. Nothing that said royalty. Rosaline was angry when she heard this. She told them why did they care when all her life they showed no care at all. The family was losing money and partnership with other countries saying that Spain was only looking out for themselves. The King found a solution to this, Rosaline had to marry a prince at the age of 16 so that she could build relationships with other countries._

* * *

"Wait, hold on a second. You're saying this rule was made so that the palace doesn't lose money" I said squinting my eyes to make sure I heard right. Leo shook his head.

"No, now listen if you're still confused" Leo said.

* * *

 _She didn't want to. She told Casper what her dad had told her. Casper helped her not to think of that. That they were going to be just fine as long as they were together and don't get parted. Each day Princes came into the castle and stayed over until the King saw that one satisfied Princess Rosaline. Rosaline was of course angered by this and pushed all the princes away. She only had her heart set for Casper. Midnight, she would sneak out the castle and meet with Casper and they would go to their secret place to the abandoned garden. They would climb a rope and go over the wall separating the garden and the forest. One night was special. Casper suggested that they run away so that they could live together._

 _"Casper, are you sure about this? I mean what about your family?" She asked worriedly. He quickly grabbed both of Rosaline's hands and held onto to them._

 _"I'm sure. I want us to be together. Forever. Let's run away. I will leave my family all of the drachmas I saved and give it to them. I know the risks. It's worth it. All I need is your approval and we'll leave tonight"_

 _"Casper, we can't just leave your family, what if my parents take them in?"_

 _"Rosaline, don't worry. I've got it all planned out. Let's go and one day we can get married. Where your parents can't stop us"_

 _"If you have it all planned out. Then yes. I will run away with you" She said looking at him in the eye. He smiled and kissed her quickly. He uncovered some leaves from behind a bush and took out a bag and a sword. He took out another bag filled with food._

 _"Here . A canteen" He said handing it to her. She put the canteen over her and he grabbed her hand and looked behind them back at the village. He smiled at her and they climbed out of the garden and ran off deeper into the forest and never heard from again._

* * *

"That's it!" I said eager to hear more of the story. I didn't notice that I was leaning forward closer to the floor than ever. Leo chuckled and shook his head. I smiled.

* * *

 _In the morning the king couldn't find Rosaline anywhere. He asked the knights to search the whole kingdom. They searched every inch all morning, but found nothing. He yelled in anger. His first guess was that Casper boy. One of the knights brought in one of the towns people. They dropped him onto his knees. The town boy shivered and looked down._

 _"Where is my daughter and that town boy?" He yelled, it echoed around the room. The boy shivered and stuttered a few words._

 _"T-They ran away your majesty"_

 _"And you know this how?"_

 _"I saw them run into the forest and never came back"_

 _"Find them. Both of them. And them kill them!" The king yelled at his knights. The knights scurried away._

 _The king never found them. The queen died of old age. The king also ran away when the town people had rebelled against the Royals. He didn't leave without making one rule to made sure that this never happened again. A princess was to marry a Prince. Spain was taken over and is now a normal country, a democracy._

* * *

"The end" Leo finished. I sat there in awe of the story. Leo smiled. I got up as he got up going to leave.

"So, the rule, made so that no kingdom is to turn to a democracy" I said. He turned to me.

"Yeah, but I want that to change. People should choose who they want to spend the rest of their lived with and how they want to live. So don't give up on Annabeth. Promise me"

"Hell yeah" I grinned. He nodded and opened the door and left the room. I closed the door behind him and smiled. Annabeth, I whispered.

 ** _Frank's POV:_**

I sat in a red chair. My hands were laced together. I should have thought this through. It has only been 2 days since I joined Kronos, not really though it was just part of my plan. A stupid plan. I can't believe I punched my best friend and told them stupid things I never would have said to them. I shook my head in frustration. I hope Leo is doing what he can to help the kingdom. What if he didn't make it back? What if he's been captured? No, don't think like that. I looked around me. They gave me my own work table. I hated this stupid place I'd rather die than stay one more night here. I had to act quickly. Jason and Luke were trapped in a place filled with explosive barrels. Many of them stacked on one another. I heard a someone come into my tent. I turned to them and saw Kronos himself standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"Frank, so nice to finally see you have joined us" He said coming over to hug me. I had to force myself to return the hug. This was pure torture. He pulled back and had both hands on my shoulder.

"Tell me what had changed your mind. I must know" He said. I forced a smile and cleared my throat.

"King Fredrick is just a person who cares for winning and not for his kingdom, but for himself" I think I sounded convincing enough, "I think, we as a family, me, you, Andy everyone will beat them and burn them to the ground. I think in order to do that I need to get information from those to idiots locked up"

"I like you. Very good. Now to speak with those two, we don't need to. We already have our spy giving us information. She is doing fine. Plus we got this in the bag" He said turning away from me. Then a horn blew loudly. I ran out of my tent and saw a guy on a guard tower with a horn pointing to the sky. Kronos put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hope you're hungry for lunch" He said and walked ahead of me. I followed a huge crowd heading into one direction. It was hard to move when everyone is pushing past each other trying to get their lunches. I reached for the table with bowls. Then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the crowd. Kronos stood out of the crowd with two bowls. He handed me one.

"C'mon, we have to introduce you" He said and I followed him behind a table. I'm guessing those who were more important sat there. I saw Andy at the end of the table. He spotted to me and salute. I smiled back at him. Everyone in front of me started to take their seats with their friends. All these men were strong, they wore black and red tunics. I was scared on what they were going to think of me. I mean, I was a working knight king Fredrick. The voices started to die down as soon as Kronos stood up. He looked at his men.

"Silence!" He said in a loud voice. I flinched when he said that.

"I hope all's well with you, today we have some very important news. Sir Frank, who once worked for king Fredrick had a change of mind. He no longer works the king of England, but for US" He raised his hands in the air and room erupted in excitement. I made a small smile. I looked down. I hate myself.

"We have also found out that Percy and little miss Annabeth the princess of England have become untied and are in _LOVE_ " He laughed, the room again erupted into laughter. Kronos held up his hand and the room was again quiet.

"We can use this. Annabeth is Percy's weakness. He cares for her. I want you all to note that. When we attack them, head for the girl and the king" He grinned and sat down. We were right. Kronos was going after the king. Now he was going for Annabeth. I had to warn Percy.

"Eat" Kronos smiled and everyone turned to their food and began to eat. I looked down at mine, it was a bowl filled with pottage. It was a thick soup, filled with vegetables and grains, and I could see a couple of fish. I picked up my spoon and began to eat. We used to eat this when Chiron took me in as his own. I loved this. I was silent the whole time.

* * *

I picked up a few logs and set them upright. I picked up my axe and cut the logs in half. I wiped my brow filled with sweat. I looked up at the sun starting to go down. I wonder how Jason and Luke are doing. Probably calling me traitor and what things to do to me when they get free. I was about to cut another log when someone cleared their throat. I turned and spotted a girl crossing her arms. I didn't see many girls in the army of Kronos, but this one was sure pretty. I waved and turned back to the log and lifted the axe and swung it back down cutting the log in two.

"You're Frank" She said. I chuckled.

"Who's asking?" I looked back at her. She had brown colored hair and had these hazel golden eyes.

"Me. You are a bad liar you know that. Everyone here is just as stupid. I know how to tell a lie because this place is full of it" I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you are faking this. About working for Kronos. I know you really work for king Fredrick"

"No, I have changed" I said quickly and shook my head. Nice going.

"Lie to me one more time I dare you" She said and put a dagger to my neck and put my back against a tree. I gulped and tried to move my head far away from the dagger.

"Look, please. I'm sorry. Okay, I was just trying to help my kingdom"

"Doesn't the king know I already have this all covered" She huffed and pulled the dagger away from my neck. I stood there confused.

"Who are you?" I asked holding my neck that could've been cut.

"Hazel. Hazel levesque. I am the spy for king Fredrick" She said holding out her hand.

 **That's a wrap! I love cliff hangers don't you. I know the surprise was short. I try I try. Haha! HAHAHAHA! I'm crazy now guys, I have to ask you guys to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter and if Frank should die later in the story. Because during the war he is. I don't know you guys tell me who should though. It has to be either Leo, Frank, Percy, Luke, King, Casper, Andy. If you saw it, Yes I am adding Casper into the story I had it planned in the first place. He's going to return and no he isn't a character from the story. I made him up. I hope you liked the story. Till next time. SEE YA! :)**


	12. Rain

_Chapter 12:_

 **Hey guys I'm back here with another chapter... Now for this one review I didn't mention in the last chapter.**

 **Reviewer: Guest- I need to thank you for giving me the idea for the position of Hazel. When I read your review I knew immediately it was the perfect spot for her. You blew my mind with it. I even wondered if you were going to start writing fanfictions, then I would read them. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

 **Super sorry for the late update. I went on vacation for a few days. And it was a road trip so I was super tired when me and my family came home. It was so many ours of doing nothing, I don't know how I was tired. I'll admit some of it was just pure laziness. Sorry.**

 _ **Frank's POV:**_

"Spy? I never knew anything about the king sending a spy? I never knew anything about us having a spy period" I scrunched up my eye brows. Lowing my voice so no one would hear me. She rolled her eyes at me and smirked.

"You really are stupid. No one knows. Don't you know what a spy is and what they do, they keep their identity a secret" I was offended by her calling me stupid. Her telling me I'm clueless, would've been enough.

"How do I know you're not lying? and you're just saying this to help Kronos"

"You don't" She said simply.

"This is crazy. How long have you been here?" I asked putting one hand on my hip. I was going to be standing here for a long time.

"Not here. We're out in the open so others would be able to hear us" She said and waved me over into a tent. I hesitated but, I picked a couple of logs hiding them behind a boulder. Making it seem that I ran out and went to look out for more. I grabbed my axe and followed her into a tent. She closed the tent behind me and zipped it up. _I knew it, she was lying._

"So are you going to answer my question-" I asked again but, she cut me off by throwing a knife above my head making it fly over my head, making it fly out the tent.

"Shut up!" She yelled. What was wrong with her? I just asked her a simple question. I closed my mouth for a second and them she ran to me. I braced myself for the pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start our friend ship like that" She chuckled. She called that starting a friendship! By almost killing me!

"It's uh, okay. I guess" I shrugged, "What was that about?"

"I need to let the other people who may have possibly saw us come into the tent, know that you did something wrong and I'm being bad about it"

"And if no one saw us?" I said lowering my noise level to hers. She smirked and shrugged.

"Then no one did I guess. Plus, I've got good aim, I wasn't going to hurt you?"

"Wasn't?"

"At first you looked like this guy that was full of himself, like Andy. Thinking he's all that and he's so perfect" She said quoting the word perfect in the air.

"Wait, Egotistic?"

"Exactly. Andy, the first time he saw me he was all over me trying to get me to kiss him and be with him. I, of course, didn't want to. Then he told me why not since he's perfect for me " She sitting on a bed nearby.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked sitting on a stool in front of her. If Andy did hurt her in any kind of way I don't know what I would've done. I mean, I just met her. I guess, I would do what any gentleman would do. Defend the girl.

"Thankfully, no. Plus I would've taken care of him if he did" She smiled, then came a sigh.

"That's good" I said leaning in with a grin.

"Don't you try anything" She said and rolled her eyes. She pushed me away. I chuckled.

"So who's tent is this? It's a mess, looks like an animal lives here" I asked looking around the tent. The tent was black and red. It was a mess inside. Nothing was organized. I was going to laugh at this person for being such a slob.

"Mine" She said. I laughed really hard and then stopped when it all registered in my head. Oh. Hers.

"Laugh at me again and I'll make you wish you were dead" She sneered. I looked down and it was her turn to laugh. I looked up.

"You really are easy to scare" She smirked. I blushed.

"Anyway, I'm going to ask again without you throwing a knife above my head" I chuckled. She had this evil grin plastered on her face. Which made me scared to even ask again.

"I'll answer. I've been here since I was 14 years old. So, a long time" She said as I was just about to open my mouth. I closed my mouth quickly. Wait, did I hear that correctly ?

"14!" I yell jumping up from the stool and knocking it over.

"SH! Good god you're loud" She said closing one ear. I picked up the stool and sat back down.

"How do you stand this hell hole! God, that's just pure torture" I yelled.

"You get used to this place and how it goes if you're here that long" She shrugged. I let a deep breath of air.

"I don't plan on staying here for that long. Let me get this straight, you give information back to the king. H-How do you escape this place without getting caught?" I said fascinated that she never got caught for all those years. Maybe she could help me.

"I don't leave this place. That's stupid. It's going to give them suspicions. The king doesn't know who I am. He only received my information by a highly trained owl. The owl doesn't have a name, but I write short letters keeping him updated. Which is how he knows about the war. He doesn't even know I exist as the daughter of King Hades. When I saw you come in through the entrance with your other friends. I knew immediately you worked for Fredrick. You all had your swords marked with an owl. The greek symbol for the goddess Athena"

"Our queen was a goddess?" I said squinting my eyes.

"No you idiot. Since the queen's name was Athena. The king wanted something to remember of her so he made swords marked with an owl to represent her name"

"I'm lost. I still don't get why you didn't approach us if you knew we worked for the King"

"That would not be very wise. You guys would freak out and start talking to each other about me. So I needed to speak to one of you. I'm sure you're lost and I'll explain things tonight. Come back here at midnight. So I can answer your questions but, we've been here too long. Kronos and the others are going to grow suspicious" She said getting up from the bed and going over to the entrance unzipping it. She cleared the doorway. I was about to go out until she grabbed the collar of my shirt. For a good second I thought she was going to kiss me, but that would be ridiculous...we just met. Still I thought that.

"Don't die on the way" She said and pushed me away from her, not too hard. I let out a heavy sigh. She smirked and closed the tent.

* * *

 _ **Luke's POV:**_

Frank has really turned against us. I don't believe it. There had to be some better explanation for this. He wouldn't just turn against us like that. He would've had to think real hard for that to occur. I turned to Jason who was struggling against the rope tied to his hands behind his back. He was then jumping and squirming to get out of the chair.

"Mate!" He stopped and turned to me. This was just sad.

"Right, I wish Leo was here. He was always good for a laugh" He looked down at his thighs. I nodded in agreement. I wish we were back at the castle with our friends. Just having a good time. I bet things are just as better than here. This whole war was stupid. Kronos is going to lose in the end so why even try. Has he even heard of the saying " Good guys all ways win". Never had I ever heard about bad guys winning. There was this feeling in my body. Like Frank was faking this whole thing. When he slapped Jason, I was left without words. I wanted to kick Frank where the sun NEVER shinned. Then I looked at his face. They weren't filled with anger at all. I know how Frank is when he's angry. His voice becomes low. This time, it was normal. He was just glaring.

"We need to find a way out of here" Jason said looking around himself and turned back to me. I immediately shook my head.

"Bad Idea. We're just going to get caught again and get thrown back into this hell hole"

"Right. Then what's our plan?"

"For now nothing. Everything is too risky. I guess we'll wait for the right moment and then make a run for it"

"That's a stupid plan"

"I would've better preferred 'Not a smart idea' than stupid" I said. Jason smirked and looked ahead of himself. I looked around us, something about this place gave me this horrible feeling. Like we were being watched. I tried to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn't go away.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I sat at the table. Everyone was getting ready for breakfast. I looked at my plate filled with all kinds of foods. Mine was blue though. I like blue foods. The conversations died down when the king stepped inside with the queen right beside him and his cape following behind him. I stood up along with everyone else. He reached the table and the waitresses pulled back their big chairs. We sat down.

"Hope everyone had a good morning" He said in his big loud voice. Then I saw Annabeth come into the room. We stood up again. I caught her eye. She smiled at me and no one else. I waved at her. She sat next to her father. She pushed her chair a bit further from her father. Her father seemed to notice and pretended not to care.

"Enjoy your breakfast" He said. Normally he announced these big news, but not today. I think he's still pretty peeved about Annabeth not telling him about us. I didn't think this was fair. He never even heard her side of the story of why she didn't tell him. She was just trying to look out for her father and not put anymore stress on him. I didn't think it would be this hard on him. I looked over at Annabeth who was picking at her food her hand in her lap. I know what she was trying to do. She was pulling that move on her father. She tried to look all sad and her father feels bad about her and lets her have what she wants. She normally doesn't pull that move out until she wants to. She caught me looking at her and she smiled. I motioned for her to eat. I really didn't want her to suffer over not being with me. I had a plan. Wait, I worded that wrong. I'll _eventually_ have a plan. She shook her head. I pleaded for her to. She sighed and one by one she ate. I turned back to my plate and started to eat. Everyone started to go back to their conversations. Leo, who was sitting beside me, nudged my shoulder.

"Doing alright mate?" He asked while stabbing his fork into a piece his scrambled eggs. I shrugged. The answer to that is no. I mean I've always wanted to lead the knights. It's not what I want now if it keeps me away from my princess. Princess?Really Percy? Ugh, she hates it when I call her anything with a royal name. I don't really care really. One day she will be MY queen or princess. I don't know, but she will be mine. I will never let go of her if I get that chance.

"If you say so" I was glad Leo had let go of the conversation. I glanced back up and saw Annabeth who was trying to get my attention. She was mouthing a few words. I didn't know what she said. I don't read lips. I managed to get a few words. "You...got...plan...yet" I then realized she was talking about a way to see each other. I nodded quickly. Then I realized I was lying, but I will have a plan later so technically it isn't lying. I don't know, so I then changed my mind and shook my head. She shrugged and went back to her food. Then a bell rang and I looked behind me to someone shaking it. Leo got up and made his way to the training area. Great we start early. I got up and got in front of the knights. I've seen Chiron do this a bunch of times, so I basically did what he had done. We marched on the ground. We passed by the sword stand and each reached to grab their sword. I already had mine in my holster. We reached the iron gates. I opened the gate and they walked right on in. The field was wide open. It reminded me of the story about Rosaline and Casper where they had met up with their traditional thing I think. I don't remember too well. I set out the mats and they got in their groups. There was the group with no weapons. They were the ones who fight better without one. There was the ones with daggers. The ones with swords. And last, but not least the bow and arrow group. They hide around their surroundings and try to blend in and shoot the enemy. I spotted Reyna taking out her bow and arrow and leather quiver bag. I spotted Piper shining her dagger with a cloth. Leo, of course, was just sitting down.

"Okay, listen up everyone. I am your head trainer from now on. I will still do the way Sir Chiron taught you before, no change in that. So right now, choose your partner and I want you to spar with the members in your group" I said putting one hand onto my holster. They all nodded and looked at each other. I cleared my throat and continued.

"I will choose a few of you to come with me and a few of you to go into the forest to pretend to be the enemy. You will wear this green strip of cloth on your waist to show you are the enemy. The others that are with me, will be showing how well you fight in places like the forest, not just in open fields. Now, do I need to repeat myself on anything I said" One of the knights raised their hands and I nodded at him.

"Sir, What if the ones in the forest encounter a real Kronos knight?"

"Good question, listen, if you come across that situation. Hold him off and call out to us If you can. Try to lead him else where and ring this bell" I went over to a box and took out these tiny bells. I figured we'd need these and this was perfect for it's use. I handed each of them one.

"Ring it. And if we don't come to you in less that 2 minuets, then call out. Understood"

"Understood" They all said in a loud voice. I clapped my hands together and looked at each of them. I decided who I'll take with me.

"Leo, Piper, Reyna, Kyle. You guys are coming with me" I said and they walked on over to my side.

"The first 4 of the fighting group. Into the forest" The guys grinned and whispered 'yes' to themselves as they ran into the forest after I handed them their strip of green. I clapped my hands indicating for the rest of them to spar.

"Glad you picked us Perce" Reyna smiled. I nodded and smiled back. I looked over at Kyle who had a straight face on. The others walked ahead of me talking and getting ready for any type of attack.

"Kyle. Anything going on in your mind"

"What if we don't make it through the war. What if I die?"

"Now don't think like that. You'll live. I've seen you train with Chiron. You're really good. I might even say better than me" I chuckled. He couldn't help, but let one out of his system.

"Thanks. I think I fight well, but what if that's not enough for me to live through the war. I have a family to come back to" I stopped my tracks when he said family. He did too. I turned to him slowly.

"You'll live. Just think of your family and fight for them. Put them in your head, and make that your goal" I said. He shrugged.

"Look, I can't promise anything, okay?. I promise you this though. You will live, I will make sure that your family stays safe and that you get back to them after and during the war. If you feel like you don't want to do this knight thing anymore just say so and you're off"

"I can't though. This helps me support my wife and my two kids. I need this job. I don't care about the risks, sometimes I do think of them, but not enough to make me quit. I'll keep your offer just in case. Thanks for listening to me though. Most people don't care about my life"

"We're all a family aren't we" I grinned and continued walking until we caught up to the others who were apparently talking about what they wanted for lunch.

* * *

I put my back against a tree and looked at Reyna who had her bow ready. We heard a rustle coming from behind a couple of trees that were filled with leaves almost touching the floor. I nodded at her and she looked away from me and at the sky. She took a deep breath and put her bow at aim and came out from hiding. The guys that were hiding really were smart. or we just heard a squirrel. I spotted Leo who was behind Piper holding out his swords. I looked back at Reyna she set down her bow and arrow and began to climb up a tree. I looked around her to make sure she was clear to continue going up. She looked down at me and I nodded that the coast was clear. Leo put his sword in his holster and started to run forward to see ahead of us. Kyle followed Leo with his sword out. Piper looked around the forest hearing for any movement. I turned back to Reyna who was standing on a branch holding onto the branch above her.

"See anything?" I said squinting my eyes because of the bright sun in my eyes. She sighed.

"I would've told you by now. I can't spot anything. Just green everywhere"

"Okay, here climb half way down and I'll catch you" I said. She shook her head.

"I got this Jackson. I've trained for climbing down trees" She smirked and made her way down. She made one wrong step and let go of the tree and fell right into my arms. I smirked at her.

"What was that again? 'I've trained for climbing down trees' "I mocked her. She smack my arm and I put her down.

"Shut up" She mumbled and picked up her bow and walked over to Leo who had come back with Kyle.

"Anything?" I said. They both shook their heads. Man, they are really good. I sighed putting both hands on my hips. Then out of nowhere Piper screamed. I ran over to her quickly taking out my sword. One of the guys had pushed her down a hill. I swung my sword at the guy and he jumped up and got a hold of a tree branch and pulled himself up. I fell straight into a pile of mud. I looked down at myself and hit my sword on the ground. I looked behind me and saw Reyna shooting up into the air, but missed because the guy was jumping from branch to branch and tree to tree. I tried to get up and slipped and fell back into the mud. I spotted Piper who was climbing back up the hill. Her hair was covered in leaves. She spit out a leaf from her mouth and helped me up. I imagined my face was covered in mud completely only showing my eyes. Reyna ran out of arrows and she took out what every bow and arrow Knight had, a dagger. She started to climb up really quickly and follow him. He wasn't very far. Kyle followed him on the ground glancing up every once in a while. Leo followed him. I ran behind them with Piper going up with Reyna. Kyle spotted a bridge above him. He pointed toward it and I climbed up to it. I climbed onto the bridge and saw the guy getting closer to the bridge. It was wobbly. Bad idea to come here. The guy looked at me and he jumped off the trees and ran to me. I got ready. Instead he jumped off the bridge into the deep river. I groaned and looked over the bridge holding onto the rope. I tried to see where he went. Then I felt a hand push me forward and I let go of the rope and fell into the water. Immediately it turned brown from the mud I was covered in. I swam up and tried to keep myself from going down. I looked up and saw the two other guys up there grinning. I looked at the shore and saw Leo shouting me over. I swam there over to him. Kyle was still following the other guy who was still in the water. Leo got in the water and pulled me out of the river. I got up and felt that my sword was still in my holster, which surprised me. I followed Kyle and Leo picked up his sword and followed. Reyna and Piper jumped on the bridge and the two other guys grinned and put up their fists. I saw Kyle walk on top of a few stones and go across. I saw the guy go on the stones. He put up his fists and started to throw punches. Kyle ducked and swung below the man's feet. The man jumped over it and slipped on the moss on his stone and fell back into the water. Kyle grabbed his collar and put the sword to his neck. Victory. Kyle let go and gave me a thumbs up. I looked back at the girls who were dodging the men's throws. Piper did a slid her leg under the man and he fell back. Ouch. She pointed her dagger in his face. Victory number two. Reyna pushed the other one over the rope. He had grabbed a hold of the rope and tried to pull himself up. Reyna stepped on his fingers and he let go. We clapped. Then I realized there was one more. I stopped clapping when. I got kicked right in my Achilles heel. I fell over in pain. The guy who kicked me in the back ran over to me and picked me up.

"Sorry, Sir" He said quickly. I groaned in pain.

"It's alright" I said simply. No one knew about my Achilles heel. Not even Annabeth. I'm sure it wasn't even important. As long as no one ever put a sword through there. I dust myself off. I still had a few mud on my hair.

"Okay. 3 victories. One loss, one death" I clapped at the way they have improved. Last time with Chiron, it was 4 loss, 4 deaths. Reyna, Piper, and the others came running up to us, Panting.

"Okay, that was great. Training is over for today. I expect tomorrow to be even better, but I'll switch up the teams tomorrow. Great job everyone" I said and we walked back to the field. Reyna was congratulating all of the others and apologizing to the one she stepped on their fingers.

"Percy, We were just talking, how about you come with us into town. Dan, Oscar, Linus, and Randy all suggested we go celebrate for our victory and their win. We could use a few drinks" Kyle said happily. I smiled at him. I mean, I could use a beak. What about Annabeth? I wanted to see her, to kiss her, I mean one whole day without kissing her is a lot of pressure on me.

"I think I'll pass. I need to take care of something" I said. They all looked sad.

"But, How does tomorrow sound. Full on" I grinned. Reyna and Piper rolled their eyes. I heard Piper mutter to Reyna, "Boys"

"Brilliant. Hey, I see the field. Race ya" And with that they ran off leaving me behind. So that's their names. Dan was a short blond haired guy about my age. Oscar had long brown hair. Linus, he had curly black hair. Randy, he had short black hair. I need to remember quickly.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

I walked down the castle hall after dinner. I wasn't in the mood to be in the same room with my father. How could he do this to me? Percy was the most loving guy I know. He would never try anything on me. That stupid rule. I hated it. I kept my distance that day from my dad and my mother for not trying to change my dads mind on having Percy forbidden to see me. I was thankful I had talked to him before my dad forbid him. Or we wouldn't have talked at all. My dad had changed ever since this stupid war has started. I wanted it to end. I wanted to be with Percy. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. I looked back and saw Thalia walking up to me.

"Thals, how's it going?" I said with no emotion. I didn't want her to know what had happened.

"It's going. How's it going for you? Now that your dad knows. What happened?" She said. I flinched at her words. She must've noticed because she asked again. I tried to pretend like I didn't hear her.

"Annie!" She smirked. I groaned at the name she loved to annoy me about it. I stopped and turned to her.

"Fine, but promise not to tell anyone. Not even Jason or anyone" She nodded for me to continue. I sighed and started when my father called me into his room. Thalia flinched at every single word. Especially at the word 'forbid'. I guess she really did love me and Percy.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I didn't know this is how he would react. That's just horrible. I'm guessing Percy didn't take it well"

"No he didn't. He yelled at my father. The king. He yelled at him. I just, I thought my dad would've been happy that I was different. That I found a guy who loves me, who treats me with respect. No, he wants me to follow the rule. He wants me to marry some rich guy instead. He even suggested your brother" Thalia stepped back. I nodded.

"I guess that's how he's been living his life. By the rules. I wish we could chose whatever we want. Be a democracy where we can chose who gets to be our leader by the type who we think will lead us to greatness" She said. I smiled at Thalia and then laughed. She turned to me and glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You! It's hard to take you seriously when you're the one who still acts like a child"

"NUhuh!" She yelled and then covered her mouth, "I do not!'

"Sure"

"You know what, fine! Annabeth your breath stinks" She said imitating at little girl. I laughed more and so did Thalia. The laughing started to die down.

"No really, does it?" I asked sniffing at my own breath.

"You tell me" She smirked starting to walk away slowly.

"Thalia Grace! Come back here and tell me if my breath stinks or not!" I yelled and then shut up. I noticed Thalia was nowhere in sight. I was speaking to myself. Oh damn that girl.

* * *

I sat in my room reading a book about something I didn't really care. I just wasn't sleepy. I couldn't sleep at all. I was in my nightgown. My curly hair down. I tried to drink milk, that didn't help. I tried to count all the way to 100. Did that help? NO. Then I tried to bore myself to sleep, still nothing. I gave up and got out of my chair and made my way over to my queen sized bed. It smelled like roses. Don't know why it did smell like that, but I liked the smell. I curled up in my covers facing the windows in my room. The wind blew through the window and the drapes flew slowly in the air. I closed my eyes and then I saw something shadowy move. I opened my eyes and saw a dark figured man climbing down from the roof. I quickly got up and uncovered my self from my covers. I grabbed the my big book from the chair I sat in and saw him jump down. I put my back against the wall and waited for him to come in. Wait, why wait till he's in my room. I came out from behind the wall and started hitting him with my hard covered book. The person crossed his arms and was close to the railing of the balcony.

"Stop it. Ouch!" The person yelled. I kept on hitting the person. I couldn't hear their voice clearly because their mouth was covered up. They was really close to the rail and their back was now leaning on it. The person then took the book away from me and threw it over him and he grabbed my arms and made me look at him. He grabbed his mask and took it off him.

"Annabeth. It's only me" He said. I looked at the person and saw it was Percy. I stopped moving and gasped. He chuckled and smiled. I kissed him for a long time. I could feel him smile. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I pulled him into my room. We pulled apart both out of breath.

"Percy, you're here. It really is you" I smiled holding onto his face. He nodded grinning like crazy.

"I didn't know you'd greet me like that" He laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I though you were going to kill me or something. I didn't know who you were. I've missed you. It's crazy, I only saw you yesterday"

"I don't care. I can't stand to never see you" He smiled kissing me again. He pulled back and grabbed my hand and we sat on my bed.

"I want to ask you something, what happened? You know before all of this"

"Wait, you don't remember a thing?" I asked flabbergasted. He shook his head sadly. I sighed and grabbed both of his hands.

"Percy, Rachel is the other Spy. She had the potion and put you under a trance"

"Rachel, good god. So that's what the guards meant by 'she escaped'" he said snapping his fingers, "Did I do anything stupid?"

"You kissed Rachel"

"Hold on! I don't believe you"

"It's true. Well, Rachel kissed you and you didn't pull back" I said looking down.

"I am such an idiot. I should have never lost that potion" He said shaking his head looking down. I lifted his head up by the chin and gave him a peck on the lips.

"No, you were in a trance. I know you would've pulled back if you weren't. That's the past, now for the future"

"I love you so much, you know that right?" I smiled and he pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear and leaned in stealing another kiss from me. I grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss.

"Percy?" I said pulling back.

"Hmm?"

"Does my breath smell bad?" He cracked up laughing and then lowered the noise.

"Your breath smells great" He grinned. He got up and went toward the balcony. I raised up my eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" I asked crossing my arms. He smirked and held out his hand. He pointed up.

"I'll show you something" He said as I took his hand and he took me out and then he got on the balcony and climbed on the roof. He held out his hand for me and I shook my head.

"You're going to get me killed" I said. He smiled and shrugged.

"I'll come with you then" I slowly got on the balcony and balanced myself and slowly walked to the edge of the roof. The sky was dark and I took Percy's hand and he pulled me up. I slipped a little and he held onto me strongly.

"Don't worry I'm not letting you go" He said and he helped me gain my balance. We walked on the roof that was going sideways. Then as we got up the roof was flat at the very top. There was another balcony at the top. He picked me up bridal style and spun me around. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to the balcony. He set me back on the ground and I fixed my nightgown.

"What are we doing-" He pointed to the sight in front of me. The moon was in front of us. It was bright and the only thing lighting up the night sky. Fog was going over the moon. I smiled. Percy put a hand over mine and he smiled down at me.

"Percy, this is beautiful" I sighed in awe. I looked up at him and then I felt few bits of raindrops fall down and touch my face. I looked up and then the rain started to come down faster. Percy laughed and held out his arms while looking up at the sky. I did the same. He opened his mouth letting some of the raindrops fall into his mouth. He smiled as the rain poured down. I laughed and closed my eyes as I looked at the sky. Percy ran to me and picked me up and spun me around. I giggled as I held onto his arms. He put me down and hugged me I saw looking at the moon in front of us and his chin rested on my shoulder with his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear making me shiver. He spun me around and slowly leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed in front of the moon under the rain. I never wanted the night to end. Ever.

 **I'm done. That's it. It's over. No more. Ever. Sike, I'm kidding. That's all for this chapter. I don't have that much to say except review and follow and fave it if you enjoyed and sorry if the ending was all crappy. Peace. Sorry for the late update again. Love you all. I put a poll on my profile page go and vote! WOOOOO!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, first I want to apologize for not writing. There are these problems I am dealing with right now. I had to go see a doctor. I am not going to be writing for a few weeks, but I will be writing the next chapter during that time. If you guys haven't already go vote on the poll up on my profile. For the next story, it's in progress. It will have Percabeth later into the story.**

 **This story is also close to an end. Just a few more chapters for this one. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it really means a lot especially after what has been going on. Your reviews really mean a lot to me they really do and I hope you continue to read and review. Well, I promise it's only for a while. Again Thanks.**


	14. The Plan

_Chapter 13:_

 **Hey guys, like I said in the author's note this is all written I think a week ago. I'm sorry for the lack of writing. I'm going to keep this short for today. Hope you liked this, I enjoyed writing it and yeah, that's all I got. Review and favorite it.**

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

"Percy!" Leo called from behind me as I was heading down to the meeting room. I turned and Leo was running up to me. Leo's hair was a mess, his was curlier than usual, if that's even possible. Leo must've noticed what I was looking at and tried to fix his hair patting it down, but each time he did it bounced back up.

"I know my hair, I woke up late"

"Good Morrow, Leo"

"You heading to the meeting?" He said putting his hands in his pocket. I nodded. Who isn't. It's been three days since I last saw Annabeth and god was I missing her. The plans I had each day made it impossible for me to get a chance to meet up with her.

I tried lying to him by convincing the king to let me see her, as her best friend, but he caught what it was I was trying to do and we never spoke of it again. I kept glancing at her during dinner and we would read each others lips. Turns out I can read lips what were the odds of that.

"Wonder what he called the meeting for?" Leo said looking elsewhere. I shrugged and tried to not pay too much attention to that. He usually never calls meetings unless it's important.

"Probably about the war. Seems that's our only focus for right now" I shrugged. Leo seemed to notice my tone of voice and that I didn't want to talk about it, so he let that go and we continued to walk across the corridor. I looked out the corridor. It was sunny outside. The birds were chirping and the servants were watering the plants. The corridor was full of portraits of the king with his arms crossed or behind his back. He always had a serious face when they painted a portrait of him. Thalia came out of nowhere next to me.

"Thalia Grace. Haven't seen you lately" I grinned. She shrugged and looked elsewhere.

"Busy" She simply said. I raised my eyebrows and chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me with what?"

"None of your business, Jackson. I don't have to tell you anything" She glared at us and walked ahead of us. I scrunched up my eyebrows and turned to Leo who was also surprised. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything"

"That was weird"

"No argument here" Leo chuckled softly. He put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Hey, mate how are you and Annabeth holding up"

"We're holding. I mean I haven't seen her in three days because of my long work hours. The king really meant it when he said I won't have time to see her"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know things will work. Perchance the King might change his mind. You and Annabeth are like soul mates " Leo laughed. I sighed and laughed with him. Soul mates. I love the sound of that. I sure hope I am the one meant for her and no one else.

"I don't get it, I really don't. I thought the King liked me and trusted me with Annabeth. Turned out I was wrong" I shook my head laughing at myself for believing that the king would give me a chance with her.

"Forget about it. Now, C'mon we're going to be late"

* * *

We walked in and saw everyone had already arrived and were sitting in their seats and obviously waiting for us. The king on the other end with his hands laced together. I spotted Annabeth with an empty seat next to her. She was looking out the window admiring the castle's walls and the way they were built. I know she was looking there because she has that faces where she tends to block everything out and focus on one thing. Leo tapped my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder, he leaned to my ear with a hand on my shoulder.

"Sit with her I'll sit next to, oh god, next to T-Thalia" He shuddered and slowly walked over to the seat next to Thalia. I walked around the table and sat down. I scooted closer to the table. I looked over at the king to see if he was going to ask me to switch seats, away from Annabeth. He didn't look my way, which was good. For me. I sighed. I tapped on Annabeth's knee and she turned to me. She smiled and I rested my hand on her knee and smiled back. The king cleared his throat. I turned to him, he was glaring at me. I quickly put my hands on the table. So did Annabeth. He nodded and looked at the rest. I looked at Annabeth who was trying to hide her laughter. I missed her a lot.

"Thank you, Everyone, for coming. I want to get straight to the point of this meeting if you don't mind" He said and leaned forward.

"I have a plan to help bring back Luke, Jason, and Frank" He said, I looked at him seriously.

"It's pretty risky, but we may have a chance to get in and out no problem. Leo here, will be taking the lead on this one since he knows the place more and how it runs, is that okay with you Leo?" We all turned to him, he was looking at us like were crazy.

"I'm going have to decline. I'm no leader, but Percy here is and I could _guide_ him" Leo said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Are you sure, sir Leo?" The king asked. Leo nodded and leaned back in his chair. The king turned to me and nodded.

"Very well. Percy you are going to lead, then. We'll take the short cut through the river instead of around it. Prepare your knights, in the afternoon you will leave. Percy?" I looked at Annabeth who was smiling and then I turned back to the others.

"I think a few should stay here in guard. Few on the roof the ones good with the bow and arrow" I looked over at Reyna, "Your group will be guarding from above, if they come near here if the plan goes not as planned" I then looked over at Piper.

"Your group will guard the entrance and the gate. Just in case, I want you to send a few near the river to try and block them from getting past the river"

"Got it" They both said in unison, I grinned. This is really bloody genius, I know now nothing will go wrong with the plan. We'll get them back for sure. I looked at Nico who was sitting there all alone. I had a plan for him.

"Nico" He looked up surprised I called him out.

"I want you to come with us. You sell many weapons, I don't suppose on your spare time you practice with those" He blushed and nodded.

"Indeed I do, sir Percy"

"Meet us at the field and we'll give you your armor and you can choose whatever weapon you're comfortable with" I turned back to the king who looked very surprised. I was confused why he was.

"Percy that only leave a few Knights to come and fight" Thalia said. Oh, NOW she decides to talk to me. I thought for a moment then sat straight.

"Could a few volunteer to come?" I asked. The King looked at me and nodded showing that was okay for me to ask. Few looked at each other and nodded.

"I would like to volunteer" Thalia said firmly, I nodded. I think we could use five more.

"Five more volunteers"

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Piper asked, I shook my head, not possible. It will work. I had it all planned out it my head.

"It will work, Piper. We'll get them back. I promise. It's a possibility it wouldn't, but I doubt it" The king was impressed with what I was saying. A few more volunteered and then we talked about the strategy in the forest and how we could get to them and avoid their guards on shift.

You can never be too careful, right? When I was young my dad told me what he would've done if he was King. The whole Nico thing, I just simply thought that if he had many swords and stuff, he was bound to get bored and try them out.

"Okay, I think we have covered everything thanks to Percy" He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back for some reason. I shouldn't have after he forbid me to see Annabeth.

"That concludes this meeting, if you need anything else other than what we had discussed. You can find me in my office" He said and we all got up as he did and he straightened his suit.

"Now, everybody who was assigned a job you better get going with them" He said and left the room. I pushed my chair out and was heading towards the exit, but Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Wait, till they are gone" She whispered. I grinned and pretended I was just tidying up the room and chairs. After the last one left I ran to Annabeth and hugged her. I lifted her off the ground and spun her. She giggled and held onto me. I put her down and had her arms around my neck and was smiling.

"Percy, You don't know how much I have missed you" She giggled tilting her head a bit to the side. I held her tightly and my forehead touched hers. Our lips brushing against each other.

"You're kidding right, I was going to kill myself if I didn't see you again" I chuckled.

"Please don't" She said with a straight face. I smiled and smashed my lips to hers. It was a tender kiss, but it was perfect. Not too greedy and not short. Just Perfect. She cupped my face with her hands and pulled me closer deepening the kiss, I could feel her smile as we kissed. I released what I've been holding for a long time. I pushed her against the wall and she moved her hands up to my hair tugging at it. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, all I know is ,is that I want our kisses to be like that always. She pulled away slowly and we were both grinning like crazy.

"Wow" She looked at me in the eye. I nodded laughing.

"Wow indeed. That was amazing" I grinned giving her a peck on the lips.

"Wish that was all the time"

"Just what I was thinking" I laughed.

"So, how have you been doing?" I asked still holding onto her.

"Okay, I guess, but Thalia seemed to be acting strange lately though" She said with a concerned look on her face.

"I've noticed. She was pretty moody before the meeting" I remembered.

"I don't know what's going on? I was going to go to her room, but then I thought what if she wanted some time to herself, so I waited" I nodded, "What about you mister? What have you been doing?"

"Uhh, training the knights. First day didn't go so well, almost got sent to the hospital wing. They hit my Achilles heel and it was painful indeed" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry. You didn't tell me when the first time" She said.

"It had slipped my mind" I grinned.

"Sure... Anyway, I have to take care of something. Be careful out there. Don't die, for me" She smiled putting a hand on my chest. I gave her a peck on the lips multiple times.

"Only for you" I grinned. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and was about to pull back when she pulled me back to her.

"I'm not done. Please just hold me right now"

"Is everything alright?" I asked holding her and looked at her, tears were coming out.

"It's fine. Just needed a hug" She smiled. I smiled back and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure. I would tell you if I wasn't"

"Okay, You know that I love you right" I said. She nodded.

"I guess I should let you get going now. I love you" She said and pulled away and started walking away.

"Love you too" I whispered.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

I walked straight into my dad's office. I couldn't let him control me anymore. I could choose who I love and spend the rest of my life with, not him. He looked up at me and took off his reading glasses, and looked confused. I walked right up to his desk.

"Annabeth? What is it?" He said setting his papers down. I slammed my hand on his desk making this loud boom. Louder than I intended to.

"Sorry, it was suppose to be a soft slam, if that even makes sense"

"I don't think it does. What is it?"

"Dad, I love Percy" He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was tired of this conversation.

"Annabeth, he is just a knight-"

"How can you not see that he is more than that? He isn't just some Knight. He went through being a town boy and the loss of losing his mother and father. He is more than that"

"Annabeth, I don't want to deal with this right now" He said getting up and going over to his library. I followed him.

"No dad. Mother would've let me be with him if he made me happy" His face softened and he turned to me.

"Dad, as your daughter, not anything royal, I want you to see that Percy is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him, Dad"

"What if one day he leaves you for another? I just don't want you to get hurt.."

"He won't hurt me. If he did one day stop loving me, then I guess he does" I hope that he doesn't.

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"Dad, please, it's Percy. The one I've been best friends with since I was 5, he wouldn't hurt me"

"Your mother would be very proud of the person you have become" He smiled and pinched my cheek.

"Thank you, So can I be with him or not?" I said. He sighed but, nodded. I smiled at him.

"Yes, forget that stupid rule. We are making our own" He grinned and pulled me in for a hug. I returned the hug tightly.

"I just want to protect you. I guess I've been being the king more than your father. I'm sorry. I owe Percy an apology also" He made a small chuckle to himself. I nodded and pulled away.

"Dad, what really happened to mom?" I asked suddenly. His face went pale like he had seen a ghost.

"Your mother got ill, you know that" I sighed, I saw right through that and he knew I did.

"Dad, mom was very strong and healthy. No way did she die from an illness" I crossed my arms. He sighed and put his hands together and grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. I grabbed a chair beside me and sat down.

"I guess I should tell you the truth but, before I do I want to say that I didn't tell you because I didn't want to you want revenge and make it you life goal to complete"

"Dad, you're not making any s-"

"Kronos killed your mother" He blurted. The room went silent and only his words echoed through the room. I tried to register his words in my brain. My body was moving. It made no attempt to move. Then I realized what my dad had said, _Kronos killed your mother._ My father looked at me worriedly.

"Annabeth?" He put a hand on my right knee. I made no attempt to remove his hand from my knee. I felt a tear escape my eyes. I hated looking weak.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I should've told you before" He said reaching for him hand. I hugged him and started sobbing. I wasn't filled with hatred at all, which was surprising. I was hurt. Kronos took everything from me. He was out for Percy now. Worse maybe my dad. I pulled back. My father lifted my chin making me look at him. He wiped the tear from my face with his thumb.

"Dad, I miss Mom"

"I know Princess. Me too"

"Why did he kill her?"

"He wanted to make sure we suffered so that we were weak. He knew my love for her was strong-"

"So why didn't it make you weak"

"I knew, Athena wouldn't have wanted me to throw our life away. She would want me to find someone and move forward. She would want me to raise you to become strong" By then he was also crying.

"I loved her. So I did what I had to do. I moved on and found Susan. Right now, she and I aren't on the best terms. You have nothing to worry about. Just be careful. Percy did a great job of helping you become the strong woman you are"

"Wait, Percy? He knew about this?" I quickly got up. My best friend knew and he didn't bother to tell me.

"Sweetie, I told him not to. I wanted you to be safe"

"Dad, I'll see you later. I love you dad. Don't worry I'm not mad at you"

"Uh, okay? I'll see you later then, love you too" I nodded and left the room without another room. Oh, Percy, you're going to get it.

* * *

 **There we go. I have other chapters written and I won't post them at the same time, I guess in a week I will so I can write the other chapters. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed that. Not much else to say but good bye.**


	15. You're just a town boy

_Chapter 14:_

 **Still pre-written. I'm working on other story chapters for you guys, and this story chapter. I'm trying to prepared to upload a story. Not much to say, read on readers. (Don't know why I said that -.-*)**

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I was putting on Black Jack's saddle on him. The whole army was getting ready. They were packing up their weapons just in case they were caught. I picked up Riptide from the ground beside me and put it in my holster. I sighed putting my hands to my hips. This may be the last time I see this place. Wait, what am I saying? We will come back alive and with the boys. I remembered back when I was back with Kronos saying that there was a prophecy. One sentence of that prophecy stuck in my brain. Out of all of those other sentences, one that really bothered me was, _One shall be born to make the biggest mistake._ What mistake? A huge mistake. Does it connect with the traitor? Or is it me? Will I do something stupid and mess things up? A knock startled me back to reality. I jumped when I heard it. I turned my head slightly and saw Reyna standing there her arms were crossed.

"Jumpy are we?" She smirked and walked over to a stack of hay. I chuckled and looked elsewhere, my hands still resting on my hips. Not exactly. I turned to her and she had a smirk on her face.

"Nope. Just was in deep thought" I sighed. She stopped smirking and put on her serious face. She sat on a block of hay. Her arms were resting on her legs. Her hair fell on her face.

"Aren't you going to tell me? I might be able to help"

"I'd rather not" I gave her a small smile.

"C'mon. Hit me up" She smirked.

"Right, um, so When I was captured and was back with Kronos, he told me this prophecy. About the future I think. And he read the first sentence which is glued to my mind"

"Do you remember the prophecy? at all?" I shook my head and she pondered for a minuet.

"What do you remember?"

" _One shall be born to make the biggest mistake"_ She looked at me as if I was going to say more and then she scrunched up her eyebrows.

"That's it?" She said her face with a confused look. I sadly nodded.

"What are you so worried about then?"

"I'm worried of the mistake. What if it's me making that mistake, huh? What if that mistake will cause problems we aren't able to repair? What if-"

"Stop it. Your rambling. Look, what if the prophecy is mistaken? What if there is no mistake?"

"No mistake? I'm not sure I follow"

"What if there is no prophecy, Percy. And they are just saying that to throw everyone off"

"It's a distraction" My mind clicked. Rachel being the spy wasn't part of the prophecy. She already wasn't on our side. So technically she didn't betray anyone. She was doing her job. It made sense.

"That's why he's ahead. We're focused on the possibilities instead of what's right in front of us, he's looking at our weaknesses, Percy. Yours happens to be loyalty" She's right. Loyalty is my weakness. I would die for anyone that was close to me. My family, friends, Annabeth. I'm such an idiot.

"I can't believe I never thought of this" Reyna got up from the hay and walked over to me and put a hand on my chest.

"Sometimes we don't see the obvious"

"Yeah" I whispered. I cleared my throat and she smirked.

"Thanks. I guess I really needed that talk" I chuckled.

"Told you" I hugged her. She must've been surprised by my actions, because it took her a while to react. It was friendly hug. If you think this was out of love, you're wrong. I guess with everything going on, I must've been emotional I didn't notice. We pulled away when someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Annabeth standing there. Reyna waved hello.

"Annabeth, Percy just needed to talk his feelings out"

"Feelings?" I glared at Reyna who had a wide grin. I looked back at Annabeth making that face that Reyna was crazy.

"Reyna, can I talk to Percy for a second?" Annabeth said. Reyna nodded and looked back at me and stuck out her tongue. I did the same. Once Reyna had left Annabeth turned to me with the same grin Reyna had.

"Percy Jackson, feelings?" She mocked at me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. I shrugged it off and hoped that I had stopped blushing.

"Are you going to stop blushing?" Great, that made me blush more.

"Um, in a m-minuet" I was fidgeting with my hands, and looked at the ground. I hate myself.

"Okay, so I have something to tell you" I looked up and she looked like she was going to tell me something bad. Oh no. She doesn't love me anymore. She found her damn prince didn't she. I nodded.

"I understand, you don't have to tell me"

"I don't have to tell you?"

"Yes, It was bound to happen anyway. Your father was bound to let this whole thing slip" I can't believe this was it between us. Her father was bound to get through her pretty little brain. Saying that I wasn't good enough for her. My love for her wasn't good enough. Still it hurts. After everything we've been through. This is what it took for us to be over.

"I just don't know why. He was always wants to protect me, but I'm fine I'm old enough to make my own decision"

"I just hope you find someone that loves you like I did, I, um, I need to get going, princess" I said and slowly walked past her. She turned around quickly.

"Wait? What are you talking about? Find someone else?" Her face was showing hurt.

"It's okay. I understand that you don't love me anymore, and I won't stop you from meeting someone else"

"Percy, I'm not following anything you're saying"

"You said you needed to tell me something and by the look on your face it looked like you wanted to end things between us"

"You know, you're such a seaweed brain" She laughed. I scrunched up my eyebrows and here I was looking all sad when she was laughing.

"Hold up, Seaweed brain? Last time I checked my name was Percy" Which only made her laugh harder. I frowned ,this was ridiculous.

"Per..Percy no, you thought I wanted to tell you that. No, I know about my mother's death" She said her laugh died down. I stood there awkwardly. Great, twice I was embarrassed by Annabeth Chase.

"Wait, so, you still love me?" She came forward and put a hand on my face and leaned in planting a kiss on my lips. It was tender. It lasted for a while, she pulled back smiling.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe" I grinned. She put a hand on my chest and pushed me away.

"Don't push it" She smiled. I chuckled and grabbed her hand. We started walking away from the stable onto the field. I looked back and the castle was getting smaller in distance. I'm ashamed at myself that I didn't get around to tell her first. I'm a bad best friends and boyfriend.

"So, your mother?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me. I tried to look the other way, but she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Okay Okay!" I said and she let go of my chin. I rubbed my chin because she had a strong grip on it.

"Look, I wanted to, but you father told me not to tell you. For your safety"

"Look I'm not mad, just bothered that you didn't trust me enough to tell me"

"I do trust you, a lot. I was scared your father might do something to me if I did. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was just afraid"

"If I hadn't brought this up to my father. You and him might not even tell me about the true death of my mother"

"I know and I'm sorry" I stopped and turned to her holding both of her hands looking at her in the eye.

"I forgive you. Just next time please tell me. My father would never dare do anything to you. Not on my watch" She smiled.

"Glad to know I have my guardian angel looking after me" I chuckled. She punched my arm playfully.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something else"

"Is it good?" I eyed her, seriously.

"Very" She grinned at me. I was actually scared of what she was going to say. It was either good for her or me?

"My dad said we could now see each other. He's letting me be with you"

"No joke please. If you are lying to me I will-

"Shut up seaweed brain! I'm serious!"

"Again with the seaweed brain" I said my hands flying in the air. She tilted her head a bit and smiled.

"Fine, if I call you that, then you can call me a name" I grinned, I thought she'd never ask.

"I got one already. 3 years ago" I said proudly putting my hands behind my back.

"Years!"

"Yep, you alright WiseGirl?" I snickered. She glared at me with the name I had called her. I continued to snicker.

"Don't you have a place to be" She crossed her arms with a big grin on her face. Oh shit.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran from the field, I looked behind me and saw Annabeth running after me giggling that I saw late.

* * *

We both got there and everyone was getting on their horses. I grabbed black jack's lead rope and made sure that my dagger was in the saddle pocket. I made sure Riptide was there in my holster. I sighed and nodded to myself. Leo looked my way and gave me a thumbs up. I pursed my lips and nodded back. This was it. We could either die and not come back with Jason, Frank, and Luke. We could either come back with Jason, Frank, Luke. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Annabeth there. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Be careful out there" She whispered. I nodded and then I pulled back and kissed her on the lips hard, not knowing if this was my last. She put a hand on my lips and gave me one last kiss and pulled back. I nodded and turned back to the army.

"Mates! Get ready, get on your horses we'll be there fast if we move quickly" I yelled and jumped on my horse. I picked up the lead rope and clicked my tongue. Black Jack started to run into the forest. Everyone else started following me. The wind blew in my face and pushed my messy hair back. I squinted my eyes and saw a tree that we needed to jump over.

"Tree on the ground, jump when I do!" I warned them. I commanded Black jack to run faster. He neighed and pushed past the grass and trees. The were turning into a blur of green and brown. Black Jack jumped over the tree. I looked down and it was high off the ground. Then a thump noise made as Black Jack's hooves landed back on the ground. Along with everyone else.

* * *

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

"Halt!" Percy yelled and held up his right hand and pulled on his lead rope making Black Jack slow to a stop. I pulled on the lead and m horse stopped. We were facing sideways and looked in front of us. There was smoke coming from behind the trees. The camp. I remembered it had a camp fire in the middle. So if we could get closer we could see where we're at and then maybe go around the place without getting noticed. Okay. I turned to Percy who was squinting his eyes because the smoke was blowing our direction.

"Percy, we need to get a closer look" I whispered. He nodded and hopped off his horse and tied the lead rope to the nearest tree. I did the same. The horses walking would make a rustling noise.

"Okay, half go right and half go with me to the left. If anything happens meet here and we'll get out of here as quick as we can" I nodded at Percy's command. Here we go. I went over with Percy and along with Thalia and 2 other guys who had their swords in their hands. We slowly made out way around the place keeping an eye on the smoke making sure that we weren't distancing ourselves from it. Thalia stood by Percy, she didn't wear a dress, she was wearing a men's tunic, kind of her size ,a bit big to me though. Percy crouched and moved closer to the smoke. He peeked towards the giant leaves and bushes. I tried to see what he was looking at. He turned to me.

"Leo, I'll climb a tree from afar. I'll tell you what I see" I nodded and still crouching he made sure he was far enough from the smoke. I could see his face, but trees were blocking my way. He put Riptide in his holster and looked up at the tall tree. He grabbed onto a high branch and pulled himself up. He grunted as he pulled him self up. I looked to my side as Thalia looked behind us making sure we're not being watched. I turned back to Percy and he was already at the top. I looked back at one of out knights and recognized him as Kyle, Nico was in the other group leading them.

"Okay, Leo" He whispered and motioned me to come closer. I stood up slowly and walked over to him stepping on tiny branches and twigs, hearing them snap every step I took. I looked up at him squinting my eyes because of the sun and the bright blue sky.

"Leo, there's a big tent in the middle. Then I think the kitchen because of the sink. A big arena beside it and up ahead is a separate place, like it's own town" Own town? What? Oh! There is a big house full of barrels of gun powder there. Kronos once told us it is an empty warehouse full of it. We never actually got to see it.

"That must be where they are!" I whispered, Percy nodded and made sure he didn't miss anything else that was important and started to make his way down. He jumped off as soon as he was on the last branch only two feet off the ground. He looked behind me at Thalia and pointed towards the left. I followed him as we reached Thalia. Percy walked over to Kyle who was making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Kyle" Percy said and put a hand on his shoulder. I stood beside them. Thalia was leading us.

"How's your family?" He asked, Kyle nodded and smiled.

"They are doing great, Thanks for asking"

"Your welcome. With all this going on I just wanted to see how your family was doing"

"I understand, my wife is concerned that I won't make it, my children are happy they got a dad who's a knight. They don't understand what war is at the moment" Percy chuckled at that one.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry. Leo? You sure that's where Jason, Luke, and Frank are?" Percy looked over at me, I nodded quickly.

"I know they are. It's the perfect spot to hide them, the rest are used by the knights and Kronos showed it to us and we saw no Knight from theirs went into that place. Only Kronos's guards did"

"Alright. Thalia, let's stop here we've been walking a while. I'll climb up and see if we're here already" Thalia stopped and nodded. Percy climbed the nearest tree since it was far from any knights.

"Leo, it's few feet away. I'll up stay here and guide you" I nodded and looked in the direction we were headed. Percy told me to move forward until he said stop. I turned to my right. I pushed away the bushes in front of me and spotted the big warehouse, the entrance was more than a few feet away. I could see the entrance. Guarded by two Guards. Damn it! I turned to Percy who was still up there looking over the bushes making sure the coast was clear from any more knights. I was about to make a run toward the guards with my sword in my hands. Until everything went down hill. Thalia gripped onto her sword as well as Kyle. Kyle wasn't looking at the doors anymore. He was looking at the guard tower. Oh shit and the guard was looking our way with his telescope. He was aiming at Percy. I looked back at Percy who wasn't looking where we were. I was about to warn Percy when the first arrow was shot. It flung past Percy. Then Percy caught what we were looking at and started to climb down. Another arrow flew by Percy missing him again. Percy lost his grip and fell off the tree falling 10 feet from the ground. a loud thump sounded as he hit the floor. Kyle scrambled to his feet and ran for Percy to make sure he was okay. I turned back to the guards. In and out, I can make it no sweat. I needed to get them out of there.

"Leo! C'mon let's get out of here!" Percy yelled trying to get on his feet. I ignored his command and grabbed my sword. Before I could make a move, Thalia and Kyle grabbed me from my arms and dragged me away from the entrance. No! I was so close. I tried to get their hands off of me and move forward. Just then a loud horn blew and guard started to make their way to us. I let Thalia and Kyle drag me away and then I turned around following them. I was angry, angry because I can't get them out and angry because I was so close and now I'm running away leaving them behind. I tripped on a log and fell on my knees. Thalia and Kyle pulled me up and yelled at me to keep running. My mind was blank, not knowing what to think of at the moment.

We got to our horses with the rest of the knights already on theirs and waiting for us. Kyle and Thalia let go of me and jumped onto their horses and untied the lead rope. I untied the rope and jumped on. I clicked my tongue and my horse started running. I looked behind me and saw a couple of Knights of Kronos start shooting arrows at us, but missing horribly. They yelled at us to come back and that they were going to kill us for sure. I faced forward again following, I sighed. I was so close to getting them back, but I wasn't able to rescue them. All thanks to Percy Jackson...

* * *

 ** _Percy's POV:_**

As soon as I saw a big castle I smiled that we we're back and safe without anyone killed. Maybe some injured, but nothing that needed serious medical attention. I turned to look back at the others who were now just slowing down and tired. I pulled back the lead rope and Black Jack slowed down. I was such an idiot. Blowing our cover like that! I wasn't thinking at the moment. My mind was focused on getting the guys back safe and sound. We walk back to the front of the castle slowly and in defeat. I leaned onto a rock solid wall making an arch for the entrance.

"This is all my damn fault" I whispered so that they couldn't hear me, but they did. Kyle was the first who looked at me and shook his head.

"No, it's not. It worked great it's just that one had a good eye and spotted one of us" He said. Yeah, he spotted me.

"It's not like he captured any of us" He said and shrugged. I nodded and smiled. Always rely on Kyle to look on the bright side.

"Look, Percy. We all know the risks of being a knight, but we do it for England" His tone was serious. I could feel the serious music going on.

"Thanks Kyle. I really needed that" I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. I sighed and stopped leaning on the wall and stood straight up.

"Right, so everyone get some rest and meet me at the field bright and early for traini-" Leo pushed past me hitting my shoulder that I landed on when I fell from the tree. Nothing too bad. He pushed past everyone else, his fists clenched together. I ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped his tracks and turned to me his face filled with anger.

"What? _Jackson_ " He said coldly. I put my hands in surrender.

"Hey, mate, what's your problem?"

"Right now, you!" He gritted through his teeth. Everyone looked at us worriedly. I turned back to Leo.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I returned the tone in his voice.

"You don't give a damn about the guys!" He said with tension in his voice.

"Yeah I do!"

"If you did, we would've stayed and fight them. Not run away!" He pushed me back and I stumbled, but kept my ground. I clenched my fists.

"If we stayed we would've been dead. It was on their territory, they have more men then us! Get that through your thick skull!" I pushed him back.

"Your no knight Jackson, if you were you would've fought them instead of run away like a coward!" He said coldly glaring at me.

"I saved your fucking life!" I yelled at him pointing at him.

"Yeah thanks for that! Now what about Luke, Jason, and Frank. What about their lives?!"

"We had a plan and it failed. I'm trying the best I can" I gritted through my teeth. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You're not trying hard enough" He glared at me. I made no move. Anger boiled inside of me, he doesn't know what he's saying. It's Leo, he never does.

"You're a town boy and you should've just stayed one!" He threw a punch at me and I dropped to the ground. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me against the wall making me fall back down. I picked myself up and threw myself at him and punched him in the jaw. His face turned left and turned back to me, he kicked me in the stomach and I fell down holding onto my stomach. He continued to kick and kick. I was starting to see myself fade away. Leo got on top of me and started punching me left and right. I tried to grab onto hands and stop him. Everyone was trying to pull him off, but Leo was strong and he picked me up while the others tried to separate us. I punched him and he let me go falling to the ground. A few tried to keep him on the ground, but he quickly recovered and he got up pushing the others away. He ran to me throwing one last punch in my eye and I fell back to the ground.

"EVERYONE ENOUGH!" The King yelled. We all turned to him. I spotted Annabeth and one of our Knights beside him, Kyle. He went for the king. Annabeth ran over to me and made me look at her. She hugged me and looked over at Leo who was on the ground too trying to catch his breath.

"THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!" The king yelled again. He moved towards us and looked at us both.

"Who started this?" We all stayed quiet. Leo quietly raised his hand. The king snapped his fingers and his guards that appeared beside him picked up Leo by the arm.

"Take him to my office and wait for me" He said and they nodded pulling Leo by the arm and led him into the castle. The king turned to me examining my face, that was all bruised up. He looked over at Annabeth.

"Take him to the hospital wing and make sure he's patched up" I moved my hand to my face and felt blood running down my face. Never mess with El Leo. Annabeth nodded and helped me up to my feet. Then pain sprung down my back. Must be from when Leo threw me to the wall. I walked slowly away from the others and into the castle.

"Everyone else no training tomorrow until Percy is fully recovered. Kyle told me the plan didn't work and not to worry. I'm just glad you all came back safely" He said and towards his office. Annabeth looked at me and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and leaned in for a peck on the lips.

"Oh god. He did a lot of bruises" Annabeth whispered. I nodded and chuckled, then immediately regret it. Pain came back on my back.

"Try not to do anything that moves your back"

"I'm walking, that doesn't hurt"

"Seaweed brain" She scoffed. I smiled at the nickname she had given me.

"Wise girl"

* * *

 **I loved this chapter personally. Lots of tension between Leo and Percy. So yeah, you know the drill. Leave a review and favorite it and follow it. :)**


	16. Author's Note, again

**This isn't an update guys, I'm sorry, but I'm working on the next chapter if that makes you feel any better. It should be out in about 4 days I'm guessing. I've just been really busy. This chapter isn't pre-written. I'm working on it now don't worry. I just wanted to let you guys know about my Instagram account and Twitter account. Go follow them because they will hold updates and I won't have to write an author's note ever again. You guys should follow. I posted a new update on my instagram account. So yeah guys, the chapter will be up just some technical difficulties with the website is all. I'm trying to add more Percabeth into these chapters so you guys could enjoy, I mean that's the reason you are here. For Percabeth, it's the reason I read other people's fanfictions. If you want to follow my personal account where I post other things in my life then do so.**

 **Instagram: pjoriptide._**

 **Instagram: New_maria_**

 **Twitter: PJORiptide**

 **Wattpad: PJORiptide**

 **Hope your day is going well and again sorry for this not being an update. :)**


	17. No longer a Knight

_Chapter 15:_

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

I grabbed a bucket and went over to the sink. I turned on the faucet and filled the bucket with water. I looked over at Percy who was groaning in pain of his back. I turned back to the bucket and turned off the faucet. I grabbed a towel and brought them over to Percy. I placed the bucket on the night stand and dipped the towel in the bucket of warm water. I sat on the edge of the bed wiping the blood off of Percy's face. He groaned from the towel touching his skin. He gripped onto the sheets on the bed.

"Hold still" I whispered trying to wipe the blood from his forehead. He chuckled.

"I would if this-" He hissed at one of the places Leo had punched him, "Wasn't .So. p-painful"

"What made Leo go all 'Kronos' on you?" I asked quietly while he was relaxing a bit. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"We didn't come back with the guys" He sighed.

"I could tell by the look on Kyle's face when he came running into my dad's office" I chuckled, dipping the towel in the water and squeezing out the water from the towel and going back to Percy.

"I blew our cover"

"What?" I stopped patting the towel on his face and looked at him in the eye. My hands resting on my legs.

"I climbed on a tree to look above us. I was just so focused on getting the guys back, that I forgot I was going out in the open" I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. He sighed again and looked at his fingers, "A guy from the guard tower shot an arrow at me and missed. I started to climb down and he shot again and I fell ten feet in the air"

"This isn't your fault. Look, you got everyone else back here safe and alive. You were just trying to get our friends back" I said taking his hand, holding onto it.

"Yeah, but they are still there, back with Kronos, suffering" He stared at the wall a few feet away from him.

"Stop blaming this on yourself. You tried your best the first time, now go for second" He looked up at me and smiled. I noticed that our faces were so close, He leaned in slowly and lifted up one hand and cupped my face and our lips brushed against each other. He closed what was left and our lips connected. He put both hands up to my face and obliterating every thought in my mind. It was slow and comforting in way that I could not describe. His thumb caressed my cheek slowly. He leaned forward deepening the kiss. My hand went to his chest giving him one last kiss and pulled back.

"I should leave you hear to rest" I smiled and was getting ready to get up, but he pulled me back down and pleaded for me to stay. I sighed, but gave in. He scooted over and was just enough room to lay down with him. he wrapped his arms around me making me feel warm and safe in his arms. I scooted closer to him, not wanting him to let go.

"I love you Wise Girl" He whispered. I could feel him smiled behind me.

"I love you too seaweed brain" We both chuckled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _I run down the hall quickly and stop at look, finding every room empty. I run down stairs, my heels clicking on the floor._

 _"Percy!" I yell trying to find him. I stop and take off my heels, they were slowing me down. I pick up my dress so I wouldn't trip on it. A bomb exploded in the side taking out the left side of the castle. I run the opposite way yelling Percy's name. War happened quickly. One minuet Percy and I were just having a picnic near the garden and I was laughing at a joke he made. He had a crazy grin, he was leaning on his arm, elbow touching the ground. I was sitting beside him, my legs up to my chest and arms draped around them. I looked at him and he was smiling at our view of the ocean beside the garden. Just then a Knight came running from down the field and yelled Percy's name. Percy turned his head quickly with mine and slowly got up, confused. The Knights told Percy, Kronos was here and is killing our men and they need reinforcements now. Percy looked at me and told me to be safe and go someplace to hide and once the war is over he'll come and find me. I shook my head no and started crying. He kissed me hard and pulled away telling me that he loves me and never to forget that. He runs off with the other Knight and goes into war._

 _Now, here I was trying to find Percy. I turned around a corner to find many Knights on the floor and me hoping Percy isn't one of them on the ground dead. Blood on their bodies and cuts. It was horrifying. I turn back and tried the other hallway. I found Luke on the ground coughing up blood I run up to him and he looked up at me and smiles sadly. He coughed up more blood and was gasping now. I tried to find out what was wrong and I found an arrow in his chest and trails of blood following him. He moved himself inside the castle._

 _"Luke, stay with me Luke. Don't go, please don't go" I sobbed and tried to make sure he didn't die, but we both knew he was going to go and live another life._

 _"Annabeth, take care" He said between gasps and he leaned to the side and his gasps were short now. I cried and tried to take the arrow out of him. He gabbed my arm telling me to spot because it's no use. Then his eyes looked up and he stopped moving. His grip on my arm loosened. I shook his body and it was lifeless. I gasped and I covered his eyes with my hands closing them. I got up and dragged his body into a room where it wasn't destroyed yet. I picked his body placing him on the couch, now that his body didn't weigh as much. I grabbed table cloth and knocked down the lamp and glass on it. I covered Luke's body and left the room. I ran outside and tried to spot Percy, the field was destroyed and no one was in sight. I called out his name, I know, not the wisest choice, but I had to find him._

 _I called out his name again while running across the field over to the stable. I then saw Percy, Kronos had his arm around Percy's neck. Percy was on his knees facing me. Kronos grinned enjoying the fact that he was going to kill Percy. I dropped to my knees sobbing and begging Kronos not to kill Percy._

 _"A-Annabeth, look at me. I love you, Wise Girl. Don't forget that, okay? I love you. I love you" Percy said tears falling down. I shook my head and Kronos quickly stabbed Percy in the heart through the back._

 _"NO!" I yelled running towards Percy as he slumped forward dropping to the ground. Kronos scoffed at how pathetic love was. I cried. He's gone, He's gone. Percy Jackson is dead._

* * *

I gasped sitting up. My head hurt and I noticed that I was crying. I looked around and saw I was in my room. Percy isn't with me. I uncover myself from my sheets and run out the door. Everyone was asleep. I looked at the grandfather clock beside me, 3:00 in the morning. I ignore the time and run for the hospital wing. The guards weren't there. I slowly walked towards the doors and opened them. I spotted Percy lying on the bed calmly. I walked over to him and checked up on him. Someone patched him up. He had bandages on the cuts that were made. I looked around the room to see if the person was still here. I kissed Percy on the forehead and went out the room. I saw someone turn around a corner. I picked up my pace and tried to catch up to the person. The person started to run down the hall quickly. I took off my heels and ran after him.

"Stop running!" I yelled across the hallway. The person turned around a corner quickly. I slowed down and turned that corner. My breathing slowed down and I could hear my heart beating slowly as if the world were in slow motion. I looked to my right and then I heard someone take a step and put their hands over my mouth. They picked me up by the waist and carried me into a room. I tried to kick free. He let me go and went over to the door he closed it. I was breathing heavily and pushed a piece of my hair back. He turned to me and he had a mask. He walked closer to me.

"Don't come anywhere near me. Who are you?"

"It's me Leo" He whispered and took off his mask. He had bruises all over his face and he turned on a little light bulb from above.

"Leo, what in the hades are you doing?"

"Look, I felt bad for fighting Percy. I just, I-I really wanted to get them back. I feel guilty for leaving them and I was angry about Percy giving up-"

"Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked.

"Percy was in the hospital wing. I wanted to help patch him up but, I didn't want him to see me. He might still be angry with me" He looked down.

"No, you guys are friends. He's forgiven you. He understands that you want to get them back"

"Yeah, when I saw you laying with him. He still wasn't fully patched up so I carried you to your room and did it myself"

"You carried me to my room?"

"Yeah, you're quiet heavy" He chuckled.

"That must be the desert I had when I was nervous you guys wouldn't come back"

"Heh, well you can stop eating or I will never be able to carry you again" He teased.

"It wasn't that much!"

"You sure?"

"Forget it. So what did the king tell you?"

"Yeah, about that-"

"What?"

"Uh, please don't tell Percy. Find some excuse"

"Leo-"

"Please!"

"I can't lie to him"

"That's going to change, a lot"

"What did my father tell you?"

"He kicked me out of the army"

"What?!" I yelled and covered my mouth. He sighed.

"He was planning on kicking both of us out. That means Percy has no spot in the palace so he'll be a town boy again. So I told him to kick me out instead"

"Leo, you shouldn't have done that. Percy needs a friend of his by his side"

"A friend? After I just punched him and beat him I wouldn't call myself his friend"

"Every relationship and isn't always happy. You just need to apologize" I said. He nodded and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. Tell him that for me"

"Why can't you tell him yourself in the morning?"

"The King told me to be out of the castle by morning. Don't worry about me. I'll be living with Nico at his house and work at the blacksmith" He pulled back holding onto my arms.

"Leo, I can't lie to him"

"Yes you can. You just lie, it's simple"

"For you yes but, I just don't want to lose Percy again from little mistakes"

"I understand but, it's just temporary. Just make sure he won't find out"

"Okay, just temporary"

"I have to get going now. I'm going to miss you Annabeth. A lot. I really enjoyed being here with you in the castle" He smiled. He put his mask back on and his eyes were only showing.

"Okay, be careful. For me and for Percy"

"Especially Percy" He smiled and opened the door.

"I know you guys will win the war" He whispered and was out of sight. That was the last time I saw Leo.


	18. Where is she!

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not uploading though I doubt you even care. For those who do, I'm sorry. I just had things to go through for my freshmen year of high school. Yes, I'm in 9th grade. What'd you expect? Alright, sorry. For those who are new follow the story and yeah. Thanks for those who do follow. Okay, I'm not going to lie. The numero dos reason I wasn't writing is because I was writing the chapters for the new story I'm working on. Well, two actually. One is "The Dead City" the other is "Life of a Popstar" They both have the HOO characters. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

"Are you sure you want to go back to training Percy?" The king said giving me and worried look.

"Sir, I've been in the castle for 4 days. I think I'm okay to go back" I gave a small laugh. He pondered for a second but, gave in.

"If they give you a hard time just make sure to give me a sign and you can go back to getting some rest" He smiled warmly at me and patted my shoulder before I bowed and left his office. Annabeth waited out there for me. I smiled as I walked up to her. She looked nervous about something. My smile faded.

"Annie, you alright?" I asked grabbing her hands and holding them in front of me. She nodded quickly.

"What did my dad say?"

"He said I can go back to training the knights. You sure you're alright?" I asked again. She cupped my face with her hands and smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. When do you start?"

"I'm thinking maybe tomorrow. I don't know. I'm still debating if I should start this afternoon"

"Whatever choice you make I'm fine with. I'm going to see Thalia today. I'll see you a dinner" She smiled and let go of my face. She started walking away. I better go find Leo. Ever since I woke up I haven't seen him. I wanted to talk to him and straighten things out.  
Annabeth keeps telling me he's out in the town just walking around. I feel like she's lying though but, she wouldn't lie to me. I turned a corner and bumped into someone. She was about to fall until I caught her.

"Reyna! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that" I said. She laughed still in my arms. I pulled her upright and let go of her.

"It's fine. So Prince, where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I'm a knight not a prince. And I was going to go see where Leo is"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Leo around. I heard about the guys and your fight. You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking. I'm just worried Leo has been avoiding me"

"Nonsense. Maybe he just needs his space" She smiled. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks. I guess I should go. I don't know where but, I need to figure out how we're going to get the guys back" I said and smiled at and left.

Jason's POV:

I'm cold and weak. They've done nothing but, torture us. I don't think I can handle anymore. I looked over at Luke who's face was covered in blood. The guards walked away laughing after their morning routine. Something happened a few days ago. Someone broke in. We tried yelling for help but, no one came. Luke groaned from pain and turned to me.

"Percy. Percy. Where are you?" He whispered to himself. I was tired of this. They haven't came back for us. I don't think they ever will. I lifted my head up and bright light came into my eyes. I closed them and looked in front.

The front door opened and a girl and a boy came in sneaking. I squinted my eyes to see them. They had weapons. The girl had curly hair and the guy I couldn't see well.

"Shh!" The girl said to the guy. The guy covered his mouth and hid behind a barrel.

"Who are you?" I said. They didn't move. I tried again and they came out from hiding and came into the light.

"Hey buddy" Frank said. He took out his dagger and went behind me.

"What are you going to do? Kill me!" My voice quivered. I started breathing heavily. Luke looked at Frank and the girl.

"Hazel. Cut the rope off Luke" Frank said and she went behind Luke. I felt my hands being freed. I looked at my hands with the mark of the rope. Frank went in front of me and started to cut the rope from my legs. I stared at him confused. He gave me a hand and I took it.

"Look, I did all of that because I needed to get us out. Andy is on to us. We need to leave " He whispered. Luke got up from the chair.

"So, you don't really go for Kronos?" I asked. He shook his head and I hugged him tightly and pulled back.

"What are we waiting for!" Hazel stopped us.

"You guys are weak. We need to take them to the tent. It's risky but, they need to get their energy"

"Hazel-" Hazel interrupted him.

"Frank you know I'm right"

"Fine" He said and we slowly made our way to the door. Hazel grabbed Frank's hand and he looked at her and nodded. Luke went to his pocket and realized we both were weaponless. Hazel looked over at us and handed us daggers. They were black and red. I feel disgusted using something of Kronos. At the handle part it was initialed Prop. Of K.

"Okay. Everyone is out at the dining area. Hazel's tent isn't far. Guys I'm really sorry for lying" Frank said.

"As long as you really weren't on his side" Luke gave a small laugh. I nodded. We walked over to Hazel's tent with no problem along the way which was a relief. Hazel handed us cups of water. Cups. I went over to a barrel filled with water and stuck my head in. So did Luke. She handed me a blanket and suddenly my energy came back. Luke looked like he was beaten up but, not sick looking.

"Here. Take these swords" She handed us each a sword. Our swords.

"How-" Luke started.

"I snuck into Kronos's office and stole them. Thank me later. Look you can't stay forever so I suggest you get going. There are horses for each of you to-"

"Hold on! You're coming with us" Frank said.

"Frank-"

"No. You're coming with me Hazel. I can't stand you being here all alone with these other guys"

"Frank. Someone needs to be here. If they catch all of us who's going to get you out"

"No. Hazel, I want you to come with us"

"I'm sorry, Promise me you'll come back for me"

"Hazel!"

"Promise me! It's better than knowing you left without knowing you'll be back"

"Hazel, I, Frank, promise to come back for you" He said and gave a kiss on the lips. He pulled back and turned to us blushing. Luke and I are impressed. We clapped slowly. He blushed even more and pushed past us. We said our goodbyes to her and followed Luke. Frank was hiding behind a tent and walked behind it. We crouched as we walked.

"There, the stables" He pointed and we ran to it making no hesitation. Luke got on a black horse and I got on a white horse. Frank grabbed onto a brown horse. We were about to make our escape and one stable boy came out and his eyes widened.

We clicked our tongues not wasting any time. The horses ran forward. The boy got out of the way before getting run over. He started yelling out but it was to late. We were already out into the forest. We're coming home.

Percy's POV:

It was getting late and we finished dinner. I couldn't find Leo during dinner. Again. He never misses anything related to food. Never. I decided to pay a visit to Leo. I knocked on his door hard.

"Leo?" I said. He doesn't answer. During Dinner Annabeth seemed quiet. As well as Thalia. Something happened and I wanted to find out. Thalia left the dinner table early. Somethings breaking up. And I'm not talking about me and Annabeth. The family is. I sighed and decided to go out into town and see if he would be out there walking around. I walked past others with families all happy while the kingdom is working their butts off. They all nodded at me. I found myself sitting at the bar.

"Water only please" I said kindly and they nodded. I tapped my fingers on the table. He came back with my water and set it on the table.

"Thank you" I smiled. He went to talk to the other costumers. I sat there looking at my cup of water. I shook my head and turned around ready to leave and I spotted Leo coming in. I ran up to him.

"Leo! Where the hell have you been?" I said. He stopped and tried to say something.

"I didn't think I'd see you here"

"Answer my question"

"I've been in town just relaxing" He shrugged and walked out the bar. I followed him.

"What do you mean? I'm beaten by you and you don't bother to check up on me and say sorry. Look I understand you want the guys back"

"I'm sorry. There I said it. I'm SORRY. Percy, I feel horrible ever since I beat you up. I wasn't able to face you after I did"

"I'm not mad at you. I get why you did it. You're right I am a coward" I said. He stopped and turned to me.

"Never say that. I was wrong when I said that. You are the most bravest guy I know. And loyal. I have been a bad friend to you" He looked down. We stayed quiet for a while.

"Hey, you are not a bad friend. You are the greatest friend anyone could have" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me smiling.

"Thanks man. It means a lot"

"Now that we're good. Let's go back to the palace. I could use a training partner" I grinned. His smile dropped.

"I'm sorry but, I can't"

"What?" I said letting my hand fall from his shoulder.

"T-They-" Then a few knights came running down. I saw Kyle leading them.

"PERCY!" Kyle yelled. I look back at Leo then back at Kyle. He looked pale.

"Go mate. I'll see you around" He said and walked off. I ran up to Kyle who kept yelling my name.

"Kyle, what's going on? Are we getting attacked?!" I asked. He shook his head violently and breathed heavily.

"The-" He stopped for a second catching his breath.

"What? What?!"

"The princess is missing!" He yelled. It felt like a bomb was dropped on me. I died inside. I forgot everything and ran back to the castle. It was the most horrific moment of my life. I pushed past the guards in front me. This couldn't be true. I ran up the stairs of the castle and down the corridor. I wasn't breathing properly. I couldn't think straight. Kyle and he others followed me. I ran down to her room and found the king standing there. He looked pale. I didn't mean to but, I pushed past him and entered the room. Her room was a mess. She put up a fight. I looked across her room and found the window smashed open. I fell down to my knees and yelled my heart out. I cried hitting the floor.

"ANNABETHH!" I yelled, yelling my heart out. I ran to the window and tried to see if there was anything. I saw one thing. Her necklace I gave her out in the balcony. I opened the window and bent down to pick it up. I closed my hand holding onto it. I closed my eyes and then looked at the others. I went back inside.

"Find her. Find her and don't stop. Kronos has really done it. Get ready men, we're going to war" I walked over to the king.

"Find her Percy" He said crying. I nodded and then snapped my fingers and the Knights were going out and searching. I walked out of the castle and out to the beach. I put the necklace back into my pocket and looked at the ocean. I fell to my knees and yelled and I didn't care if anyone saw me like this. I yelled like I never yelled before. I fell forward and got back up still facing the ocean with the sunset behind it.

"Annabeth, Come back to me"

 **Sorry for it being short. I just thought that would be a place to stop. I want to thank you again for reading my story. It means a lot to me that you do. I hope you like it. I want to give a shout out to _DemigodSassReaders._ This person is always letting me know what they thinks of the story and I really appreciate that. Thank you so much! :)**

 **Leave a review. If we get 8 reviews then you will get a faster update. alright guys, Riptide OUT!**


	19. Leo!

**Screw this. I want to upload these two chapters. This is the first one and I have the second one already ready to be uploaded. Depends on if YOU guys want me to upload it. I know you guys will hate me right after this chapter. I remember one of my reviews that gave me a death glare to not do it, but I had to. Sorry not sorry. If I get at the least 4 reviews because I realize now that I too want to upload the other chapter quickly. And this time we its up to you. I can upload the next chapter in two days. Anyway read on.**

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

"The plan is working perfectly. We caught her and now Jackson will come to us. We can finally kill him. I don't care about the rest" One guy said. I laid on the ground my hands tied behind my back and mouth tied up. I tried not to make any sound so I could hear them more.

"Andy, What do we do with her until then?" One of them asked. Andy walked over to me and I shut my eyes closed. I could feel his face close. He pushed back a piece of my hair and chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, she's in great hands. Great great hands" He said. I remembered everything now. I was going to Percy's room because I needed someone to talk to. When I had left to go see Thalia, she told me the most shocking news. She told me she was leaving the kingdom to go back to her place and take back her throne. She told me she'll take Jason with her.

 _"Aren't you happy here?" I asked her. She nodded._

 _"Then why do you want to leave?" I said._

 _"Annabeth, I appreciate everything your family has done but, don't you think it's time for me to take responsibility of my kingdom and take over now. They need me" She said. I cried and nodded. She had a point. She was next in throne after her parents. This was her kingdom._

 _"Jason will have to come. He promised his Kingdom that he'll help in anyway"_

 _"What will you tell Piper? She's going to be heartbroken if she found out about this" I said. Thalia nodded and sighed._

 _"I'm going to give her a choice. She either can stay here or come and live with us"_

 _"Thalia-"_

 _"No, Annabeth I've made my decision. Please accept it, Ever since Jason was trapped I've felt empty. Like I lost everyone from my family. I need my brother with me"_

I was quiet after she told me. I'm sure others have noticed but, decided to give us both some space. At dinner I looked over a Percy and he was also quiet. After dinner I asked one of the Knights where Percy was and they said he had gone to town for some reason. I went back to my room and sat on my bed and played around with my necklace Percy had given me. I smiled at how lucky I was to have Percy, such a gentleman. I was going to go see if Percy had come back and then a loud noise came from my window.

"What the-" A two guys dressed in black entered my room. Their faces covered by a mask. I tried to go for the door and they grabbed me by the waist. I screamed for help and hit them in places that hurt. They dropped me and one of them fell back into the chair and the other grabbed me again. I kicked in the air.

"Quiet down princess this won't take long if you just be quiet!" A guy muffled through his mask. I screamed and yelled. I didn't care what would happen to them. I just wanted to be in Percy's arms instead of theirs.

"No, Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nice one princess" He chuckled.

"Percy!" I yelled over and over again. One of them yanked my necklace off my neck and it snapped. I cried as they carried me out into the balcony. I heard the noise of the guards and my dad pounding on the door. They locked it. The guy threw the necklace on the ground and I tried to grab it. It was the only thing of Percy's that I had but, I was already knocked out cold.

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I stared out at the balcony at the moon. Shining bright. Everyone was asleep. I couldn't sleep. How could I, Annabeth was near me. I took out her necklace and held it tightly. Why her? Why not me? She should have never been taken. Never. But she has and now I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do. I will get her back.

"Annabeth, You are a strong girl. I know you will fight back. I need you to stay strong for me" I said to myself. I remembered, the time we first kissed. The times we played in our tiny house. The time I snuck into her room, and kissed under the rain. How we didn't care if her father didn't accept our relationship.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and found Reyna standing there. I smiled and wiped a tear from my face.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She said softly. I shrugged.

"Not good, I just want to get her back. I love her and now I wish I said that more often"

"You really love her?" She asked.

"Yes, no doubt about it. I love her and I would die for HER. I would do anything to save her" I said.

"Look, I know you won't change on how you feel after I do this but, it's worth a try" She said. I was about to question her on what she meant by that and she did the unexpected. She stepped forward and placed a hand on my chest.

She kissed me.

And not on the cheek but, right on the lips. She kissed me for a few seconds and pulled away.

"I'm leaving, Percy. And I wanted to do that before I left" she smiled softly at me. I tried to find the words and all that came out was, "Why?"

"This place. Isn't for me. I don't belong here"

"Yes you do. You have your friends here and you have me"

"Like I said. All of this, just doesn't feel right with me. It's time I made a decision and I choose to leave" We stayed silent for a while. I tried to take in what she just said.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, where I can be free and won't be told what to do"

"You can do that here" I said. She shook her head and looked at me in the eye.

"I will stay until after the war. I really hope you find Annabeth. And promise me one thing" She said. I waited for her to say more.

"Promise me, you'll take care of her and hat you will never hurt her. She's a great person with a kind heart. I want you to love her the way you do now for eternity"

"I promise. I promise" I said in the most quietest voice ever and she smiled and left the balcony. I looked at her as she left and then urned back to the moon.

* * *

"They're back! They're back!" Kyle yelled jumping up and down. I ran to the big crowd and pushed past them making my way towards the middle. I spotted three horses. Luke. Frank. And Jason. I ran forward and they looked at me and smiled. We hugged each other tightly. I laughed of happiness.

"You're back!" I yelled into the air. They smiled and gave me a hug again. Leo, he needs to know.

"Where's our buddy Leo?" Jason said. We looked around looking for him.

"I have something to tell to all of you" The King stepped forward with his guards. Our smiles dropped as soon as we saw his expression.

"I kicked Leo from the army. For beating Sir Percy" He said. All of us gasped. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and neither could he take his eyes off of mine. I stepped forward.

"You guys fought? For what?" Luke said and I ignored him.

"You kicked him out?" I asked. The king nodded sadly.

"What good does that do? Don't you understand the guilt he's been through. How hard he's been working on the field. How much help we need for this war" I could have said more but, the king stopped me. He knelt to me.

"Sir Percy. I understand that know which is why I am putting him back on. And, resigning as King" Everyone was whispering to each other. Leo came from behind the crowd and Luke and Jason and Frank hugged each other.

"I-I don't understand, why are you resigning?" I stumbled through words trying to find the right words to tell. He sighed and got back up.

"I realized that I am not fit to be your king any longer. I give you my blessing, Percy. To be with my daughter for eternity. You are our king" He smiled warmly. I looked at everyone and they all went on one knee. Me, king. No way.

"Now, Your majesty, what can we do to help?" He said.

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

My hands were tied and were above my head. They tied me to a place where no one would look for me. Underground. Kronos had a jail cell built for what he calls his trophies. For those he had captured. It was cold here and I was hungry. I found out Andy has been using Kronos all along. He was never on either side. He was on his own. Once he killed Percy, he would go for Kronos and take over. I could just let them kill me but, I couldn't afford to think like that. I had to stay strong. I wanted Percy. I wanted to hold onto him and be with him.

The door cell opened and Andy's shadow figure showed up. He stepped forward and turned on the lights. He clapped his hands slowly.

"Look at you. Still alive. Strong girl aren't you?" He laughed wickedly. He stepped forward getting close.

"Stay away from me! Don't you come anywhere near me!" I yelled at him. He grinned and came closer. He grabbed me by the waist and I lifted my leg and kicked him in his spot. He groaned and let go of me.

"I can do whatever I want because you're going to be my queen once I take over. You'll do exactly as I say!" He growled. I looked at him in disgust.

"What makes you think I will ever be your queen?"

"Oh, you have no choice! I will tell you to do something and you will do it"

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him and he slapped my face. I did not cry. I stayed strong.

"I'll be back later. Don't miss me princess" He said turned off the lights and closed he cell. After he was out.

"Don't worry. I won't be missing you at all"

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

"Me and Luke will be leading the first group and Leo and Jason will lead the other. Nico and Frank, I want your group to be high off ground. Your maj- I mean, Fredrick. I want you to cover the back along with Kyle. The other Knights will be going around the camp and surrounding them making sure Kronos doesn't make a run for it" I ordered and they all nodded and got off the field ground, "This is it guys. This is what we've been preparing for. I want you all to know you are like family. Especially you Kyle. I hope you get back to your family safe and sound" Kyle bowed and nodded. The ex-king looked at me and smiled. He turned to everyone.

"Follow his orders. Now, everyone get on your horses" He said and I nodded.

Reyna grabbed her weapon and glanced over at me. I smiled. After the moment we had we agreed to forget about that kiss and move on. She smiled and got on her horse. I jumped on mine. All of us. Luke, Leo, Frank, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Reyna smiled at each other and gathered our groups. This is it. We could win or lose this. We may lose some men but, they would die a hero. I looked forward.

"Let's go pay a visit Kronos" I said and then we all ran forward. Here we come.

 _ **Nobody's POV:**_

Andy was just laughing with his men and he decided to pay a visit to Annabeth. It was simple. He would kill Percy and Kronos and take over. He was on his way to the underground cell and someone yelled his name. He looked up and saw a guy from the watch tower pointing to the left.

"THEY'RE HERE ANDY!" He yelled and I smiled. I snapped my fingers to the other Knights and they got ready and grabbed their weapons. We all got in a group. Kronos stepped in front of the whole army with a wicked smile. Andy quickly put on my armor and got in position. They heard a loud noise. Horses coming for them. Then the group of Fredrick came forward. They slowed down and Percy was in front. Here were the two biggest armies ready to cause the greatest wars ever. Kronos went forward and Percy held his hand up and they all stopped.

"Well well well. You showed up. I thought maybe you would have given up on your princess and give us our land"

"Give up? No way. Now if you mother came here and asked you what was going on then Yes I would give up and let her take care of you" Percy smirked. Kronos frowned.

"We're not here to talk about my mother. We're here for you and your pathetic friends. Now, to avoid problems I suggest you hand over the land" He said. Percy smirked again and shook his head, 'What if I gave you a choice. Join us and we will give you everything you want. Lots of drachmas. A place in the throne"

"You're going to have to try harder than-" Then a guy came out holding Annabeth. Her hair was a mess. Percy stopped at his words.

"Let her go" He growled. Kronos and the others laughed.

"Percy, You can turn yourself in and she won't have to die. She can be free and you will join us and both of us can rule the world. You and I working together, nothing can stand in our way" Kronos said. Percy was looking at Annabeth. Annabeth was squirming in the hands of the guy holding her. Annabeth yelled at Percy to not do it.

"Percy please no! Please. Do not listen to them!" She cried. Percy didn't move. He looked like he was going to step off of his horse.

"Percy listen to me! Don't do it! I don't want you to!" She cried, "You hear me! I don't want you to do it" Percy got off of his horse and the others behind him were confused.

"I love you!" Annabeth yelled and then Percy looked at Kronos dead in the eyes.

"Shoot!" He yelled and then an arrow was shot and it hit the guy who was holding Annabeth. Annabeth, still tied up, a guy grabbed her and pulled her away. Then that's when the place erupted . Percy quickly jumped onto his horse.

"KILL PERCY JACKSON!" Andy yelled and they charged.

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

"KILL PERCY JACKSON!" Andy yelled and all of them charged. I ran towards Andy and one knocked me off my horse at the start. I hit the ground with a loud thud. I got up and We charged and lifted our swords. Andy walked to me lifting his sword. My sword and Andy's hit together and it started. I swung upward and Andy blocked it. I tried to look for Annabeth and get her to safety. I turned back to Andy who swung in every way. I jumped over a sword that came from behind me. I slid beneath a sword that swung just at my neck. I got up and hit his sword out of his hand. The guy took out his dagger and swung at my face. I backed away and ran towards crate and got behind it. I faked left and right and jumped on the crate and jumped over him. I landed behind him and put the sword in his back and he fell forward hitting the crate and fell down. One down. Many to go. I turned back to the fight and saw Luke fighting off Andy and two other guys. I ran to him and kicked one of the guys from being and he fell down. He quickly got up and then an arrow shot to him and into his heart.

 _ **Frank's POV:**_

Hazel. I needed to make my way to her. I put my sword through a knight and then another. They both fell down. I had shot the guy who gilded Annabeth and another guy got to her. Leo was fighting great. He kept blocking every swing. One guy was running to me holding his sword up high. I got out of the way and stuck out my leg. He tripped and fell down the hill the wrong way.

"Frank!" Someone yelled. I turned around and saw Hazel running to me. I ran to her and hugged her. Then she pulled away and swung at a guy who was running to me. He fell down and she hugged me again.

"You kept your promise" she said. I looked at her and kissed her. She kissed me back and smiled.

"Of course I'd keep it. I'd do anything for you hazel"

"Are we going to just stand here?" She said. I shook my head.

"Let's go kick some butt!" I smiled and we swung at two guys running to us.

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

Andy who was on the ground stuck his leg out and made me fall to the ground. My back hit the dirt and he got up swinging his sword down. I rolled to the side and got up. He growled and kept swinging. I blocked it and we stayed in that position.

"Give it up Jackson! You are going to die anyway might as well get over with it" He growled and lifted his sword.

"Don't worry about Annabeth. I'm sure we'll have so much fun!" He grinned evilly and I felt my blood boil. I swung at him and he picked up an arrow from the ground and stuck it in my shoulder. I fell down holding onto my shoulder. I twisted on the ground from the pain in my shoulder. I felt a lot of warm blood oozing out of my shoulder. I lifted my head and saw Andy right in front of me with an evil grin.

"This is the end for you JACKSON!" Then something unexpected happened. A sword went through his stomach and he slowly lowered his sword with a confused look on his face. He fell down dropping the sword. His sword falling to the ground. Annabeth was behind Andy crying. She ran forward dropping the sword in the process and hugged me. I looked at her and kissed her multiple times.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" I repeated over and over after every kiss. She cried into my shoulder. She found ym lips again and kissed me.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see you again" She cried. I hugged her again and then I saw Kronos in front of us with very few of his men. I slowly stood up and took out the arrow from my shoulder yelling in the process. I threw the arrow to the ground. All of MY men gathered behind me. Annabeth beside me with a hatred look on her face.

"You pathetic people" Kronos started as I slowly walked forward and stopped halfway way.

"Kronos it's over. You have lost" I said and turned around. Kronos was lost at words.

"It's not over until I say it's OVER" I turned around and saw him running to me with a sword in the air.

"NOO!" Leo yelled ran in front of me and a sword went through him and at the same time it went through Kronos. Kronos still had a grin on him.

"LEOO!" We all yelled. His body fell limp into my arms. I cried. He gasped and coughed up blood. Luke and the others gathered around us. I looked over a Kronos and was on his knees.

"I left my mark here. I killed something you care about. I may be dead but, I will still control you in your head. I'm not done with you just yet Jackson" He said and fell to the ground.

"P-Percy, I'm sorry" Leo stuttered and coughed up more blood.

"N-No Stay with me Leo! Come on mate, why did you do that?" I cried and he made a small smile.

"I-I wanted to protect you, like you do to me. I-I want to be the greatest friend to you" He stumbled through his own words. He made a small gasp.

"Leo, you didn't have to do that. Really, Leo please don't go. Leo" Leo didn't respond. I shook his body and it was limp. I breathed quickly.

"Leo!" I yelled shaking him harder. Luke put a hand on my shoulder and I shook it off.

"He's gone" Frank gasped and fell to the ground. Reyna and Piper were crying on each other's shoulders. Annabeth had her head on my shoulder. Jason threw his sword into the air.

"LEOO!" I yelled again and then rain started to pour down. And that is the name that echoed through the forest.

 **Again. Sorry not sorry. But 4 reviews and the last chapter is yours. And I'M TEARING UP RIGHT NOW! :(**

 **I TOO HATE MYSELF FOR KILLING HIM! *runs out the room crying***


	20. Will you marry me?

**Wow. This is really it. Really really it. I remember when I first started this story I imagined how it would end and here I am now writing it. Time flies. I'll write my last Author's note in another chapter. For now just read.**

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

"Percy you should really eat. You haven't eaten in days after the funeral" Jason said. I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling. I shook my head not looking at them.

"I'm fine, guys. Go on and eat without me" I mumbled and they knew it was useless to fight so they closed the door of my room.

We had a funeral for Leo. I didn't eat for days. I just was quiet. I hadn't talked to anyone after that. Except for Annabeth of course. 10 days had past after the war. The king decided he'll rule for a while until I proposed to Annabeth.

"I hope you are somewhere better. Away from this place called earth" I whispered in the empty room. Days after this I came out of my room more often but, only because Annabeth told me to or forced me to come out or she wouldn't kiss me for a month. Talk about pure torture. Thalia and Jason had left only 5 days after the funeral. Reyna was a girl of her word and left the same day. She wished me luck and told me she may come back to visit but, I wasn't too sure about that. Luke also left with Thalia. Turned out that they liked each other and Luke decided to help out with running the kingdom. Nico runs his shop in town. Which was great. He bought his own house and doesn't live below his shop. Kyle and his family are as happy as can be.

"Perseus Jackson! Come out of your room and come down and eat dinner!" Annabeth said after I had told her I didn't want to come down. I opened the door and she glared at me.

"Annabeth. I'm not hungry" I said. Annabeth folded her arms.

"Nice try" She said and pulled me down stairs. Dinner was pretty awkward and after everything I decided to stop throwing a pity party and try to at least move on. After dinner I took Annabeth towards the balcony where Reyna had kissed me. I told Annabeth about Reyna kissing me. I didn't want to keep it a secret. I didn't want any secrets in our relationship, and I had told her I didn't kiss back. She left without no word leaving me there like an idiot. 2 days passed and she still hasn't talked to me. I thought maybe I had just ruined my perfectly good relationship and lost the girl of my dreams. I didn't talk to her though knowing that she needed time to think. Later that night she came to my room and we walked to the balcony again. It was our tiny little spot. For me and her. Then she told me that we've been through good and bad.

"I'm not going to let anyone come between us. And I love you and I trust you. As long as you didn't kiss back" she smiled. I smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss. We hadn't kissed ever since I got her back and it was killing me that I wasn't.

"I'm so happy you're not mad at me. I love you. I love you. So so so much. You know that right" I said quickly. She laughed at me and nodded. She placed a hand on my chest and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I know, I love you too. You've been saying that a lot to me" She whispered.

"I don't want you to doubt my love for you. I love you so much" I kissed her hungrily and she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for some time until we pulled back.

"I want YOU to know that I don't doubt you for a second" She smiled. Then her eyes went towards my shoulder.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked.

"It's healing. Hurts a bit though" I admitted. She placed a hand on it and I winced. She removed her hand.

"How are you doing with everything?" She asked. I knew what she was asking. She was asking about my whole Leo situation.

"I mean, I miss him and all but, I just wish he wasn't killed. He shouldn't be the dead one. I should. Kronos was going for me and-" Annabeth smacked my arm and glared at me.

"Never say that you should be dead! Things happen for a reason, Percy"

"Well those reasons are unfair"

"Life isn't fair Percy. It never will be"

"I know I just feel guilty about all this. I think Kronos was right about controlling me" She slapped my arm again.

"He isn't going to control you if you accept reality and not blame yourself for Leo's death. He did that because he didn't want his friend to die"

"I guess you're right. I wish that his saving was the cause of his death"

"I get it but, we're all here for you if you need anything?" She smiled and boy was she looking amazing with the light from the moon.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful girl and intelligent" I smiled holding her close to me. She shook her head and pursed her lips with a smile.

"No, but you should say that more often. Reminds me that I'm smarter that you" I laughed and kissed her forehead. I sighed and looked at her in the eye, "Think about it. All this, just to be together" I smiled. She hugged me and rested her head on my chest. I stared out from the balcony and at the moon.

"Yeah, We went through my dad. You being captured, poison, and war. Just to be together" She chuckled, "So many things we've been through and here we are now. Together"

"You're worth all of that" I said. I hugged her tighter.

* * *

 _ **1 month later**_

I rubbed my hands together nervously. This month I have going all over town trying to find the perfect ring and I wanted to propose to Annabeth today.

"Mate calm down! She's going to say yes" Frank said for I think the millionth time. I shook all the nerves out of my body.

"What if she doesn't say yes. What if she found out that she really doesn't want to marry me? What if-" Frank slapped my face. I put a hand to my face.

"Owe!" I said. Frank rolled his eyes, "You just slapped me!"

"Stop worrying!" He said and went back to my bed, Frank had his arms around Hazel.

"You're right. I should just forget about all of this and ask her later" I smiled.

"I did not just tell Thalia and Jason and Luke to come here for no reason!" Kyle laughed. I shrugged.

"Easy. Just tell them three things. Proposal. Cancelled" I said and then thought back that those weren't three words. They both turned me around.

"Just go!" They pushed me out of my room and locked me out of it.

"It's my room!" I yelled and they didn't answer again. I just heard them snicker. The reason I was nervous is because I'm afraid she'll say no and run off with some better guy than me. Or what if she had changed her mind about marrying a knight and wants to marry a prince instead. I had to go set up a tiny little date. What's good? A picnic? Yes! Perfect, she won't suspect a thing. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a basket and filled it with food. I grabbed a table cloth with the design of red and white checker board.

* * *

It took a while to set up and make sure it's a place that was romantic and finally I had found the perfect spot. "Hello?" I knocked on Annabeth's door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"Percy. Hey, come in" She said and got out of the doorway. Her room was filled with pieces of paper with drawings of buildings on it. I picked one up and it looked like a blueprint.

"What is this?" I asked showing her one of the papers.

"Just drawings" She shrugged.

"Noo, you are designing building and houses and I've got to say I'm impressed Annabeth. I love it" I said really amazed with her work.

"Really? Yeah, It's something I want to do once I become QUEEN. I want to build homes for the poor and-" Become queen. Oh god the thought of me proposing late made me nervous again. I smiled at her. I love her. She blushed.

"So, I wanted to invite you to a picnic with me today. You could use a break" She looked at me and nodded.

"I could use a break" She chuckled.

"Is this what you've been working on in here?" I said looking at another blueprint.

"Yeah, but it's nothing. Just ideas, nothing even of impor-" I cut her off.

"You have got to be joking, beth. I have never seen anything like this. The angels, the measurement, all of it. I love it all" I smiled. She blushed again.

"You really think so?" She said and We both sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know so" I said firmly looking up from the blueprint. Her face had this expression of happiness.

"I thought maybe you might not like it"

"I don't like it. I love it!"

"That's great, I had this idea that we design a shelter for the homeless children and then later we might be able to design a more homes that have much better structure and can withstand the weather when it gets strong and-" I smiled at her and she laughed.

"We?" I repeated one of her words she said. She stopped and looked at me wide eyes.

"Did I say that? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should have never said that"

"No no no. It's fine. Look, let's just go out for that picnic and try to have a relaxing" I said smiling. She nodded.

"Let me just put these papers away. I'll meet you at the stairs" She said and I nodded and walked over to her giving her a peck on the lips before heading out. walked out. I checked my pocket and felt a box there. I smiled. Still there.

* * *

"All set" She smiled and I held out my arm and she wrapped her arm around it. We carefully walked down the stairs and smiled at each other. I noticed that the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Clouds wispy and birds singing. We walked across the garden path and I picked a beautiful white rose for her.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful princess" She blushed and I took off part of the stem and put the rose in the side of her hair.

"I heard Thalia and Jason are coming back" She said as we continued to walk to a hill where I would be proposing.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you would know but, yes they are coming. They said they came for a visit"

"I'm sure they came to visit you. She's you're best friend" I smiled.

"What if she came here because there was a problem?" She asked as we passed a bush or roses. I need to be calm and try not to say anything that will make her suspicious.

"I'm sure everything is fine sweetie. You need to relax" I tried to show my biggest smile. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would you randomly call me sweetie. You only call me names where you're hiding something" Damn it!

"Whaat?" I said my voice goon in the highest pitch. Way to go keeping it low and calm Percy.

"Percy" She said raising her tone. I shrugged. So much for keeping it on the low.

"I'll tell you later. Come on. Our picnic is just up there" I said dragging her up the hill. She shook her head and ignored whatever though or question she had and let me drag her.

We reached the top and it had the perfect view of the ocean. She sat on the blanket I had set out. I sat down across from her and opened the basket. I took out some strawberries and blue ones too. I took out a wine bottle and two glass.

"Wow, special night huh?" She laughed. I looked up at her.

"You have no idea" I smiled.

* * *

The rest of the night went great. we talked a bit more about the designing homes and such. I was waiting for the right moment, the most perfect moment went by twice but, I got nervous again. I shouldn't be but, at the same time I am. I'm about to propose to the most beautiful girl I love in the entire word. I rested my head on her lap and I opened my mouth and she gave me the strawberry and I took a bite. I opened my mouth again.

"I'm sorry but, that was the last one" She laughed. I got up to check and she wasn't lying. I rested my head on her lap again and she ran her hands through my hair.

"Thanks for tonight" She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Anything for you" and she bent down the kiss me. Her hair on one side so that it wouldn't get in my face. She pulled back. It was night time and I still haven't popped the question. Just ask her!

"I love you" She said. She is so perfect. I never though I would find someone who would love me back but, I did. Once she said that I figured no time could be more perfect. I got up and took her hands.

"I have to ask you something. Something I've been wanting to tell you for some time now" I said. She gave me a confused look and I went down on one knee. She gasped.

"I love you. And I don't want you to doubt it for one second. Not one. I want to prove to you that my love for you means a lot. We've been through hard times and we get past them. Ever since we were young I knew I couldn't live without you. We got past your dad's denial for us. You stayed with me when I was near death. When I was captured. You believed me when I lied to you and you don't deserve to be lied to. You deserve to be told the truth all the time. I will protect you forever and always. I will love you until I die. I want to have kids with you one day. I want to grow old with you. I want to be with you and never be away from you again. So, will you Annabeth Chase, Do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife and queen?" By this time she was crying and that could be either from happiness or she had something to tell me.

"You have come to my rescue many times. And I never knew how to thank you and showing how much I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. And now I'm going to show that by saying Yes. YES! Percy!" She yelled and smashed her lips to mine. She didn't kiss me like before she kissed me like she meant it and I returned that kiss. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my and cupped my face with her hands. She ran her hands through my hair while I hold onto her legs. I put her down and wrapped my hands around her waist. She pulled back our faces still close to each other. She held onto my face. I took the ring out of the box and put the ring on her finger slowly.

"Do you like it?" I said indicating to the ring.

"No. I love it. I love it like I love you" She smiled and it was a diamond ring. Took me forever to find one like it. I'm so glad Nico had one.

"I'm glad you do. Because I have another present" I said and pulled out the necklace I gave to her and she smiled.

"I found out that the owl's feet were chipped off and I found someone to fix it" and below that owl was written. Wise girl & seaweed brain.

"You are the best. I can't wait for us to get married"

"Then let's not wait. Let's get married, I don't care what age we are, I'm ready. And I can't wait for you to become truly mine" I smiled.

"Let's get married. In two days I'm going to be Queen Annabeth Jackson" She smiled like she never smiled before.

"Annabeth Jackson. I Love it"

 **(Wanted to end it there but decided that I can't wait to write this part so I continued instead)**

* * *

I looked in the mirror, "My tie looks horrible. I look horrible!" I said trying to look as good as possible. Luke groaned and fixed my tie. I looked in my mirror for a second and shook my head.

"No. I still don't look good" I said I took off my tie and put in a silver one. I was about to take out my tie again and Jason grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"Trust me this is it. Look Annabeth won't care how you look or dress. She just cares about marrying you"

"You sure?" I said. Luke and Frank and Jason nodded.

"I'm just so nervous. Again!"

"I bet she is as well" Frank laughed. Kyle stood there and gave me a look saying "Just calm down"

"Calm. Just calm" I whispered to myself.

The king stepped into the room with the priest.

"Percy, they will present the crown during the wedding. Plus, the priest is ready when you are" He said warmly. I nodded and he left the room.

"Are you ready?" Frank asked smirking.

"Let's go. Wait, on second thought, I'm just going to wait here" The guys then groaned and pulled me out of my room.

"Okay okay okay. I'm going" I said as they pushed me out.

* * *

We walked out to the front of the castle and I walked up to the priest and waved at those who were there. The whole town had shown up. Luke and Jason and Frank on one side and Thalia and Reyna and Piper were on the other. I saw Kyle and his family there all happy. I saw many others as well. The chairs were all filled up and all that was left was My queen. I stood in front of everyone with my hands in front of me.

"Calm down" Luke whispered from beside me and I nodded. I didn't even notice how I looked. Then the piano started to play. I looked and saw her father stand in the middle of the aisle. Then Annabeth came out and stood next to her father. I smiled and all my nerves went away. Here I was about to be married to the most beautiful women on the planet. Me! They started to walk down together and I couldn't have smiled bigger. Annabeth wore a beautiful white dress reaching her ankles. She didn't over do it. Which is exactly the way she is. She looks beautiful even if she isn't trying. They reached the end and I nodded at Fredrick and I held out my hand and Annabeth took it. She smiled as she stood in front of me. She told me to come closer and She whispered in my ear.

"What are you wearing?" She said. I blushed and I though back to what Jason said and told myself to hit him later.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two people. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson" The priest started.

* * *

 **(Now, I know almost nothing on how a wedding goes. I've been to them but, I never really got the order right. I read other stories about them and then I forgot. So just go with it and correct me is the order is wrong and I'll edit it later)**

"Now, Do you Annabeth, take Percy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" She smiled. The priest turned to me. I took no second to answer.

"Do you-"

"I do" I said quickly and shut my mouth.

"Do you Percy, Take Annabeth as your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do" I said much more calmly.

"Now with the rings" He said and Kyle's daughter came in with the rings. I smiled as I took the ring from the pillow and turned to Annabeth.

"I give you this ring and with this ring I give you a promise. I promise to love you forever and always. To protect you. To love you" I said and slid the ring onto her finger. She took her time to admire it and then she took the other ring.

"I give this ring to you because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you knowing I won't lose you. I love you" She said and slid the ring on my finger. I held her hands and waited for the priest to say the words.

"I now present you Husband and wife" He said, "you may now kiss the bride" I didn't need to be told twice. I stepped forward and gave her a kiss she deserved on that day. Then trumpets played. We pulled away and then rose petals were thrown into the air. We turned to the people and Luke and Thalia carried my crown and Annabeth's.

"I present to you King Percy!" Fredrick said from behind me and I knelt on one knee and they put the crown on my head. Then they went to Annabeth and put on her crown. It was shaped like a tiara. Fredrick opened his arms out and yelled very loud and clear.

"King Percy and Queen Annabeth of England!"

* * *

"To Percy and Annabeth" The town said and raised their glass of wine and drank. I smiled at them and the rest of the night was fun. We hung out with our friends and laughed like there was not tomorrow. Piper decorated the place with Thalia and they did a pretty good job at that. Then a slow music started to play by the violin and I turned to Annabeth.

"Let's dance, shall we?"

"Just take me to the dance floor" I smiled and walked her to the middle of the ball room. Everyone was having a good time. They were dancing and laughing around us. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder and I held the other hand. We spun around the floor. She smiled as we danced. I was afraid I'd miss my step and step on her toes but, gladly I didn't. Soon a the music went slower and Annabeth rested her head on my chest and I held onto her tightly. The music was over and something new played. She looked at me.

"This has been the best night ever" She smiled.

"I sure hope so. I planned a lot of things so this could go perfect" I laughed.

"Guess you must've planned pretty well. Nothing seemed to go wrong-" Just then Jason bumped into Percy. Jason was drunk.

"Great party mate!" He said and wandered off. Piper pushed through the crowd and groaned.

"I am going to kill him if he ever drinks again" She said and ran after him. I turned to Annabeth.

"Almost Perfect" I smiled.

"Can you believe that we have known each other since we were children?" Annabeth chuckled.

"I can believe I'm with you forever"

"What if we never met?"

"Then I'll look for you until I die but, let's not think on that. What matters is that you are mine forever and always"

"I love you" She smiled rested her head on my chest. I rested my chin on top of hers.

"I'm so glad I get the spend the rest of my life with you"

* * *

So here's the story. Percy and Annabeth are king and queen. They are inseparable. Each day Percy wakes up and finding himself more in love with Annabeth. He kept his promises and hasn't lied to her at all. He protects her in every way he can and shows how much he loves her by giving her flowers every so often. He hopes that what he's doing is enough to please her. Annabeth loves him with all her heart and she never wants to be apart from him. Never.

One night that changed their lives forever. One night that they don't regret. Percy carried Annabeth to their room bridal style. He kicked the door open and went it. He closed it with his foot and set Annabeth on the bed. He got on top of her and started kissing her in places he never even thought. She met his lips and kissed him with such passion. Things heated really quickly when they were just talking about having a family and Percy had asked her about her thoughts and she just kissed him, now here they were half naked. She unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it to the ground.

 **(You guys can probably guess where this might be going but I'm not writing that. I'm just 14. No way in hades am I writing that part)**

 **5 years later...**

 **Percy's POV:**

"Good morning Father" Shawn jumped up and down with a stick in his hand as he waved it around like a sword. I smiled down at him.

"Be carful with that son. You could hurt somebody" I said as he was swinging it around. He obeyed and swung slowly. Shawn had blond hair with Annabeth's eyes. We walked through the corridor together as he kept swinging. Slowly. Annabeth was there talking with our daughter Ashley. She looked up at me and smiled. She had black hair and my sea green eyes. Her smile was radiant like her mother.

"Hey ash!" Shawn said running to his twin sister, "look at my new sword!" He said showing it off. Ashley smiled and pointed to her head.

"Look what mum gave me" She beamed proudly and on top of her head was a tiara Annabeth used to wear when she was small.

"Dad, look what mum gave me!" Ash said running over to me. I opened my arms wide and she jumped in them. I picked her up and spun her around. She giggle and I set her back on the ground. Annabeth took Shawn's free hand and walked over to me.

"Hey honey" She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Eww. Mummy and Daddy kissed" Shawn giggled. I smiled at our kids.

"Why don't I give you a kiss!" I said and ran to him. He screamed and started running away with his stick.

"No, daddy get away. Get away!" He giggled. I grabbed him by the waist and picked him up. He screamed and laughed. I gave him kisses all over his head. I set him down and he ran towards Annabeth. He hugged Annabeth and she laughed.

"Dad, My turn my turn!" Ashley giggled and ran to me. I picked her up and kissed her head and spun her in the air. I lifted her up and she was past my height. I set her down and smiled. I looked over at Annabeth who's jaw dropped.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A voice came. We both turned to see Jason and Thalia there with huge smiles.

"UNLCE JASON AND AUNTY THALIA!" They screamed with delight and ran to them. Jason got Shawn and Ashley with Thalia.

"Woah! You're getting big Shawn!" Jason laughed. Shawn puffed out his chest.

"Ashley beautiful as always" Thalia smiled and kissed her cheek. They walked over to us and We hugged them.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were visiting" Annabeth said.

"We came to visit our two favorite nieces" Jason smiled.

"Let's go to the big room. We can catch up there. Where are Luke and Piper?" I said and we walked down the corridor with my arm wrapped around Annabeth's shoulder.

"They're just surprising the others. They'll find us in the big room" Jason said putting Shawn down. Shawn turned to him.

"Uncle Jason, Look at my new sword! I found it myself" Jason bent down to his level and smiled.

"That looks so cool Shawn. Show me a few tricks"

"Okay!" Shawn beamed proudly. He went a bit far from us and jumped up while swinging his 'sword'. Jason and I clapped for him. Shawn ran to us.

"Did you see!?" He said with a huge smile. I ruffled his hair and he went off running into the big room with the Annabeth, Thalia, and Ashley. Jason looked at me.

"I'm proud of you. You have your own family and Annabeth"

"Yeah" I smiled not being able to show how lucky I was. We walked into the room and found Annabeth and Thalia smiling at me. I was confused and Annabeth got up from the couch and took my hand and placed it on her belly. I was confused at first and then I caught on.

"Percy. I'm pregnant" She smiled. Months later baby girl, Eve was born.

 ***Cries* That's all guys. Oh god. I really loved writing this. Wait, because I am going to be uploading a poll n weather I should write 'Come back to me' numero dos. It will we about when their kids are grown and Ashley is finding her prince and turns out that prince only wants to take over. Shawn is suspicious and tries to separate those two. Annabeth and Percy are having trouble with the kingdom. They are asking for more than they ever had.**

 **Anyway, I'll explain it in the authors note that comes today later on. I hope you loved the story as much as I did and I want to thank you all so so so so much for reading it and reviewing. I want to thank**

 _ **demigodsassreaders**_

 _ **Mikaza1498**_

 _ **abcathena**_

 _ **guest (the one that kept saying more)**_

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me and also you other readers as well. Thank you all so much. Remember to vote on weather or not to write a numero dor**


	21. Author's Note (Last one)

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, so recently I finished the story and I'm writing this. Okay, first off I want to thank you guys again, you guys are amazing. Really Amazing to take you time and read my story. It means a lot. At first I thought no one would want to read it, but when I received my first review it made me happy that you guys actually want to read it. I work so hard on my chapters for this story. I try and make sure it goes with the plot. I try to also find the time to write. I am 14 and have responsibilities around my house and my two sisters. So It's really hard to write when I just did my chores and helped my mother cook dinner. I can't concentrate when I do but, I finished the story and I'm happy that it got this far.**

 **I have also been working on other stories. One that is called "The Dead City" and the other "Life of a Popstar"**

 **One is about Zombies and the other is about Annabeth being a rising star.**

 **"The Dead city" Summary:**

 _ **Percy was just going to surprise his friends and Annabeth on his return after being in Los Angeles with his dad. He gets into a car crash to find the world dead and hungry. Percy and the gang find out that there is a cure made by Olympus and set out to find it. They try and find Dr. Chiron. What they don't know is that some are out to destroy it. They find Luke and his men trying to find the cure as well. A long journey is ahead of them. Are they really on each other's side? Is there really a cure? "This isn't home anymore. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Dead City"**_

 **"Life of a Popstar" Summary:**

 _ **Annabeth goes to Goode high Studio trying to achieve her dream of becoming a singer. Along the way she meets a few friends. They help her with settling in. She meets a sea green eyed boy, Percy. She also meets a blue eyed boy, Marcus. They are both in love with Annabeth. She only has one heart. Percy tries to show his love by being there for her. Both boys fight for Annabeth's love. Annabeth has to make a choice, but how is she going to make her decision when she likes both boys. She never knew that during her rising fame she would have to go through any drama. It's the life of a Popstar.**_

 **I know, I know. The summaries suck but, tell me which on do you want me to write and during that time I will be pre-writing the come back to me 2 (Don't worry, that's not really the title unless you want it to be) I will only write it if you guys want me to write number 2. if not then there will be no other.**

 **In case you wanted to know. Come back to me 2 will be about...**

 **"Come back to me 2" Summary:**

 _ **It's been 14 years and Shawn and Ashley were all grown up. Ashley has grown up and her parents gave them both a choice, Shawn to take the throne or Ashley. Shawn loves to explore new places and go out to sea. So Ash took the throne. Eve was turning 15 and threw a ball. Percy and Annabeth invited everyone. Even Spain. The two countries never really got along but, they decided they would stop the rivalry. The had a son of 20 years, Prince Henry. He and Ashley hit it off, but Shawn is suspicious of Henry and snoops around. Ashley meets Prince of the USA, Prince Jack. He falls for her like that. Ashley feels a connection but, ignores them. Percy and Annabeth have trouble with the kingdom and the town wants better living conditions. They are starting to rebel against them. Will things ever get better? Or will life in the palace only get worse?**_

 **There you guys have it. So go to the poll and vote. I will put up a poll for which stories of the two I mentioned above you guys want me to write after the other poll. I already have chapters written for each of them. If you choose one over the other. I will post the other story another time. I really hope you enjoy my future stories. I want to thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy my other stories. Also if you know any other stories that look similar to what I'm writing then let me know. I don't want to copy other people's stories. Thanks again.**

 **-M**


	22. COME BACK?

Hey guys! I apologize for not being on but, I will start to work on a story, but this is on you if you want another story. Another Percabeth of course. I feel like I can't make this decision. I half two sides, one says don't, One says definitely. Should I come back?


End file.
